Revolution
by MikariStar
Summary: An enemy arises that not even Xavier can trace. The X-Men must uncover the plan of destruction before it's too late... but they also have their own personal issues to deal with. Kurtty KurtxKitty , Romy RemyxRogue
1. Chapter 1

An enemy arises that not even Xavier can trace. The X-Men must uncover the plan of destruction before it's too late... but they also have their own personal issues to deal with. (Pairings to be decided, taking suggestions.)

Revolution

Chapter 01: Heat Wave

It was Sunday and the summer heat was harshly beating down on the Brotherhood's house. Lance was hogging the biggest fan, sitting so close to it that he blocked the flow of air with his body. Todd was leaning backwards over the couch, his legs up on the backrest and his head hanging off the edge of the seat. Pietro arrived with a pint of ice-cream, holding up the treat tauntingly.

Fred, who was a big pile of misery in the corner, panting heavily because of the summer heat, looked up from his activity of staring blankly at the walls. His eyes went wide, "cookies and cream..." and the words sent the other members of the Brotherhood who were at the living room to attention.

Fred tried to get up as quickly as possible, but was the last to reach Pietro. Lance abandoned the fan he was hogging and in a split second was standing next to the speedy mutant with Todd hopping excitedly on his other side. Honestly, right now Lance didn't care if the ice-cream was cookies and cream, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry or spinach flavored, he just wanted some of the frozen treat to cool off.

Pietro grinned mischievously. "Who wants ice-cream?" He asked the obvious question, while moving the pint away speedily away from Fred. The large mutant had made his way past Lance and Todd, making a grab for it. "Now, now, you shouldn't be so impatient!"

"So said the king of impatience himself." The voice that had just joined them was female. She came walking down the stairs with more calm than anyone else in the room. Wanda eyed the precious treasure that her brother held as time felt as if it had come to a stand still. She walked past the other guys and stood facing Pietro. "I do hope you were planning to share that with me."

Actually, Pietro intended to tease everyone and eat the ice-cream by himself, but he knew better than to challenge the Scarlet Witch. "Of course I was!" Though Wanda didn't show it, the heat was annoying her and Pietro knew that she was about to blow. He handed over the ice-cream as if it was some kind of precious peace offering and watched as she curiously shook the container slightly. The noise it produced was not what one would expect from it.

With a horror stricken face, Wanda opened up the pint of cookies and cream ice-cream, to find black cookies floating in white liquid. "It melted..." Her voice was razor sharp.

Pietro looked taken aback. "I ran straight here from the supermarket. It's only been a few minutes since I got that out of the refrigerator." It was a sad, and very hot, day, when not even Quicksilver could deliver ice-cream fast enough to prevent it from melting.

"Don't be disappointed baby-cakes," Todd immediately, and very foolishly, poked his nose in the wrong business in an attempt to cheer up his crush, which would inevitably end in disaster. "We can drink it together like a milkshake!"

With a low growl, Wanda dumped the melted ice-cream over Todd's head, leaving him to wear the container as a hat. The glow of magic danced around her for a few tense seconds, before the lightbulb on the livingroom's ceiling burst to pieces at random. Fortunately, that was the end of the damage, as Wanda turned around and went up the stairs again.

Pietro, Lance, Todd and Fred, who was lamenting over the wasted ice-cream, let out a collective breath of relief. Their relaxation didn't last long, as Wanda reappeared down the stairs, sending them instantly into tension once more. She walked over to the fan Lance had claimed, pulled the electric cord off the wall and carried the appliance to her room. Lance's mouth opened as if to produce words, as he lifted his hand to point in a sign of protest. Before he could speak, Pietro placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head sternly, "let it go..."

With his shoulder slumping in defeat, Lance realized that Pietro was right, it was better to lose a fan than his life. Dejected, Lance picked up the TV's remote control and sat on the couch to flip through the channels. Pietro glanced at the TV with little interest until Lance stopped at a news station. They were talking about the recent heat wave that had overtaken the city. As the weather woman explained that the heat was expected to continue, the young men watching let out a collective groan.

"Change the channel, man!" Todd protested, while licking his own face with his long tongue, an act that no one really wanted to see. "Hearing about the heat just makes it hotter!"

Pietro was about to comment, but he stopped, eyes focused on the TV as he saw the image change for a fraction of a second. There were words, or at least he thought those were words, it was too fast for even him to read.

Lance made the motion with his hand to change the channel, but his thumb only touched the palm of his hand instead of the button on the remote control. "What the?" He stared at his empty hand, then looked at Pietro, who was staring intently at the TV with the remote on hand. "What are you doing?"

"Shh," Pietro motioned with the hand that wasn't holding the remote for silence. He stared at the TV some more until it happened again, a pale blue screen with almost imperceptible white letters. He watched for it again without blinking. There it was, those weren't words, or at least not words he could read. It looked like some kind of complex computer code that he could barely catch a glimpse at.

"I think the heat's getting to him," Todd commented with nods of agreement from Lance and Fred.

"Pietro," Lance attempted to snap him out of the daze.

After a few more seconds without seeing the odd screen again, Pietro's tense shoulders relaxed. He got an odd feeling when he saw that strange screen, but in the end, he attributed it to some kind of technical difficulties on the TV station. Maybe the heat really was getting to him, because he was suddenly suffering from an intense headache. He tossed the remote back to Lance and promptly left.

Lance stood automatically and barely caught the remote before Pietro was already out the door. By the time Todd asked, "what was that about?" Pietro was probably already half way across the city. Lance shook his head and sat down again, flipping through the channels uninterested once more.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Oh..." The summer heat was beating down on him harshly, but he didn't think he had the strength to move.

"Are you going to like, just keep floating there?" Kitty inquired from her position in the water near the side of the pool.

Situated in the middle of an oversized yellow lifesaver, Kurt floated in the middle of the pool at the institute. His arms and legs were slumped over the sides of the round floatation device, with his head in a similar position, touching the water. "This heat wave is murder!" He cried out in agony.

"I'll have to agree with him," Rogue frowned. She was swimming near Kitty, her face red. "That's it, I'm getting out of this pool, it feels like the water's boiling!" She reached the edge of the pool and pulled herself out.

Kitty mimicked the motion, "Rogue, you should have used more sunscreen!"

Realizing that he was alone, Kurt looked up, examined his surroundings and allowed himself to flop back into his previous position until a new voice entered his line of sound. "Hey Kurt, I need your help with something."

Kurt tilted his head slightly towards Evan, who had a very plotting look in his eyes. "I don't think I can do much right now..." The blue young man admitted tiredly.

"This idea I have will help you feel better," Evan encouraged. "In fact, he added with great confidence, "it will make everyone feel better. It will make the heat that much bearable... you might even need a coat."

"Don't even say the word coat right now," Kurt's interest was certainly captured. "But I'm listening, what do you have in mind?"

"We'll get aunty O to make it snow," Evan shared his genius plan.

The possibility of snow was like a revitalizing breath of life for Kurt. "Snow!" He cheerfully exclaimed as he jumped into a sitting position on top of the big yellow lifesaver. "You're a genius!" He paused, realizing that if it was that easy, Storm would have made it snow already. "But there's a catch isn't it?"

Evan huffed, "aunty O says this is abusing her powers and disrespecting nature." He pouted in frustration. "If we can convince her it's vital to our health then she'll have to do it! That's where you come in. With all that fur you've got the best chance for a realistic performance."

"I don't even have to perform!" Kurt exclaimed, "I really am about to pass out!" Without another second to waste, Evan and Kurt hurried off to find Ororo.

xoxox xox xoxox

Ororo waved a handfan in front of her face as fast as she could. "I honestly don't know how you can stand it." The amazement never ceased.

There was Logan, engrossed in the task of grill roasting ribs, burgers, hotdogs and other such meats. "All this heat's got my appetite going. You sure you don't want any?" He began to place the cooked meat on plates.

"No thanks," Ororo sat down at a beach chair, wishing that she actually was at the beach... or the North Pole.

"McCoy?" Logan glanced at the man who sat under the shade of a tree which did little to lessen the heat.

"I'll have to pass too," Hank's breaths were a little ragged; fur was never pleasant to have in such overly warm conditions. He turned the page of his book and took in a deep breath, hoping to gather some concentration against the weather.

Logan merely chuckled at the refusal, "more for me," he concluded as he took a seat on one of the outdoor tables and began to eat. He watched with mild interest as Evan and Kurt begged Ororo to make it snow, claiming that Kurt would die if she didn't. While she was distracted by her nephew and his friend, someone quietly snuck up behind her.

Rogue looked back at Kitty, who encouraged her with a nod of the head and a wave of the hand. She reached over to touch Ororo's shoulder lightly with the tip of her bare hand, but Ororo turn her head and Rogue froze. "Oh, alright..." She got up and walked a few paces forward to give herself some space. "Don't expect me to do this again," she warned. "Snow is a little too much though..."

That's when it sunk in that she was actually agreeing to their petition to cool off the weather. They wouldn't be getting any snow, but some cold rain would be wonderful. Calling upon her powers, Ororo beckoned clouds to gather around above their heads. The clouds became darker as she concentrated, and then they dissipated into nothing. The skies were once again, clear, blue and sunny... very sunny.

Under the expectant gazes of all those present, Ororo tried again, concentrating harder. Once again, clouds swirled over their heads going from white to gray, but once again they disintegrated before they could give any rain. Slightly unnerved and a little concerned about what this could mean, Ororo tried again, but the weather refused to respond at all. She focused hard, trying to summon rain. She could feel the flow of energy within her, her power was there, but there was some outside interference that prevented the weather from responding to her. Finally, she stopped focusing, her breaths labored as she hunched over in exhaustion.

Everyone was staring at her with concern. Evan was the first to break the deafening silence. "Are you... okay?"

Ororo nodded, "I'm fine, it's not me, it's something else. Something is preventing the weather from responding."

To be Continued

So it begins... What do you think of this first chapter? Like the summary says, I have not yet decided what the main pairings of this story will be, or if there will be any. I could always make it more action-centric without pairings. So let's start with Kitty... should she be with Lance? Kurt? Pietro? No one? What about Lance? With Kitty? Tabitha? Rogue? No one? Those are just a few possibilities... opinions?

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Chapter 2

KurtxKitty and LancexTabitha were tied in the poll. In second place there was ToddxWanda and a tie between two different Logan pairings, Rogue and Ororo. In terms of reviews, most people agree that it should be KurtxKitty. RoguexRemy was also suggested, albeit it was not in the poll, but I added it now. So far I'm going with KurtxKitty as the main pair if that's what you guys want.

I'll probably add some secondary pairings later, so keep letting me know what you want to see. You can still vote in the poll. Don't worry if you've used up your votes (you get 3), you can still express your opinions via review. Without further ado, on to chapter 2! There's plot in the first half of it, then the beginning of the KurtxKitty side of the story in the second half. Enjoy! :)

Revolution

Chapter 02: Hidden

With wary and very overheated expressions, Ororo, Logan, Hank, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Evan headed inside the institute to talk to Professor Xavier about the weather's unwillingness to cooperate. However, after taking one look at Xavier's attire as he sat in the living room reading a book, most of them decided that just looking at his long sleeved shirt was enough to feel hotter and promptly made a detour towards the kitchen hoping to find some ice, popsicles or to simply stand in front of the open refrigerator to cool off.

"Is something wrong?" Xavier didn't even need to use his psychic abilities to reach such an obvious conclusion. The sweaty dejected faces in front of him spoke volumes as he looked up from his book. He had a feeling that this would be more than just a few passing words. Thus he picked up a bookmark from the small table next to him and placed it in the book, closing it and setting it on the table next to his cup of tea. The tea had been sitting forgotten for a while as Xavier had become absorbed in the book, rich in cultural and historical information, but the tea was, not surprisingly given the temperature, still steaming.

"Yes, there's something wrong!" Logan nearly growled, while Hank stood open mouthed and Ororo shook her head. "How can you be dressed like that in this heat?" Logan himself was sporting a pair of shorts and a tank top, being unable to bear the heat in his usual attire. Ororo was also dressed in summer fashion, with her cheeks exhibiting a very rosy tone as a result of the heat and recent effort.

"Mind over matter," Xavier simply explained and Hank couldn't resist the need to run his hand down his face. Knowing all too well that this was not the only thing they were there to communicate, he prompted, "was there something you wanted to say?"

Ororo began to explain what had just transpired in a very summarized way. "The weather is not responding to my powers. I don't feel different and at first it looked like it was working, but then there was resistance." I'm not sure if it's because nature doesn't have any rain to give because of all this heat or something else... I'm worried that it's something else."

With his face turning serious and analytical, Xavier inquired, "you're sure this lack of responsiveness is not due to being tired?"

Ororo nodded, "I'm sure of it."

Xavier wasn't sure what to think of it. For it to be a natural phenomenon was unexpected, but there was no reason to suspect the involvement of another mutant, more so one that could influence the weather. Plus Ororo had made it clear that she thought her powers were functional and this was something else, outside interference not directly linked to her. "I can't be certain about what's happening yet, but I'll begin a search with Cerebro."

xoxox xox xoxox

A few minutes later, Xavier placed Cerebro's helmet on his head, with Logan and Ororo watching standing left and right of him. Hank had taken a much needed divergence to the kitchen, where he hoped to find some cold water to alleviate his dehydration... if the students had not yet consumed it all. Then, if there were no immediate emergencies to tend to, he would probably spend the rest of the afternoon trying to find ways to stay cool.

Cerebro responded to Xavier as usual. He could sense the energy signatures of several mutants; however, those were mutants that the X-Men were already aware of. Things seemed to be relatively calm for the Brotherhood and there were no unusual energy signatures near them. The neutral mutants and other known mutants seemed to be going about their normal lives with nothing about their presence standing out. Xavier focused more, but he still couldn't find anything that was out of place, at least not in Cerebro's range.

The Professor extended the range beyond New York, covering a vast area of the United States and a considerable portion of Canada. If there was another mutant interfering with Ororo's abilities, then it would only be reasonable that they could be found within a certain range of her location. Yet despite the range being greater than what one would think was needed to affect the area, there was still nothing out of the ordinary to be found.

After one last check to be sure and a pause, Xavier opened his eyes, which he had closed in concentration and removed Cerebro's helmet. "I wasn't able to find anything..." He revealed, though given his silence and expression during the scanning process, Logan and Ororo expected as much. "Let's try a meditation exercise," he suggested, just in case.

"Alright," though Ororo was sure that her powers were indeed working as usual, she decided not to discard the possibility that the problem did lie with her. Maybe she was dehydrated or just mentally exhausted from the unpleasant heat and it was somehow affecting her, despite not perceiving any change in the flow of her own energy.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to that." As no further information was available at the time, Logan took his leave, hoping to get back to finishing his food.

"Logan," Xavier called out unexpectedly, but in a tone that lacked the urgency that would come if he had just noticed something imperative.

Logan turned to look at him from the entrance to Cerebro's room. "Yeah?"

"Could you give Jean and Scott a call?" Xavier requested.

Logan nodded, "sure." Jean and Scott were off visiting their respective families for a few days, but it wouldn't hurt to tell them to keep their eyes open just in case.

xoxox xox xoxox

When the next day came, there was still no new information to be found. Ororo's meditation exercise went well; her powers should in fact be functioning normally. Xavier wondered if this was all somehow a natural phenomenon, if the planet itself was simply exhausted. He wouldn't discard the possibility of outside interference, but right now, there was no proof of it.

For the time being, life went on with a summer vacation that was not as enjoyable as it should be due to the stubborn heat wave that refused to end. While dealing with the heat and considering the prospect of shaving off all his fur, Kurt decided that he needed to go out and do something before he lost his mind. It had been a long time since he had gone on a date with Amanda. Though she was as sweet and kind as ever, their relationship had always been calm and slow, a detail that didn't really bother him, albeit as of late it felt slower than usual.

Even so, Kurt wasn't sure he was really up for a date with how the heat made him somewhat cranky. He didn't want to appear in a bad mood that would make Amanda think he wasn't enjoying her company. His thoughts drifted to Kitty and how she was always able to cheer him up. He smiled at the image of her smiling face in his memories. Perhaps he should make this a sort of group outing instead. With such a plan decided on, Kurt went to invite a few people to tag along and go... somewhere, perhaps he would ask Kitty for ideas.

Making his way out of his room and down the hall, the first person that Kurt crossed paths with was coincidentally the one he was looking for. He greeted her with weary cheer, glad to see her, but still annoyed by the heat wave. Somehow she could discern that the hint of displeasure was not at all directed at her and immediately took it upon herself to get rid of that bother altogether. "How about we go somewhere to cool off?"

"Music to my ears!" Peculiarly, Kurt found that his bad mood was already evaporating in Kitty's optimistic aura. "I was actually thinking about the same thing, but I'm not sure where to go. Hanging out at the pool didn't work out as well as I hoped yesterday."

Kitty nodded in agreement, "the water is like boiling because of the sun. Going to an outdoor pool now would just make things that much worse. There aren't that many indoor air-conditioned pools, it's a long drive and not worth it because of the crowds. The mall is crowded too, people are like gathering there just for the AC." After another moment of thought, an idea occurred to her. "How about the amusement park?"

"I bet there's a great breeze at the roller coaster!" Kurt enthusiastically agreed. "Thanks Kitty; I knew you would come up with a great idea."

xoxox xox xoxox

As Kurt and Kitty left the institute, they saw Evan pestering a very irate Logan, who was trying to repair the building's central air conditioning system. "C'mon man, can't you fix it? Please? The AC's been broken for three days, we're all dying here!"

"You're not making it any better by complaining!" Logan growled. He was at the end of his patience. "Shut up and hand me that screwdriver!"

With a tired breath and a frustrated pout, Evan handed over the requested tool and decided it was time to stop pestering the temperamental man with the sharp claws. Self preservation was a strong instinct and very difficult to ignore. Instead, Evan approached the passing Kitty and Kurt inquiring with mild curiosity, "where are you guys heading?"

It was then that Kurt remembered that this was supposed to be a group outing, but he just naturally agreed to go with just Kitty and she didn't seem to notice, or didn't mind. 'Of course she doesn't mind,' Kurt mused, 'we're friends, it's okay for friends to go out together... just two friends.' Though the thought was supposed to be comforting, it wasn't. He had stopped trying to ignore the fact that he had feelings for Kitty, feelings that he buried deep and tried to erase completely when he was sure she would never return them. Denial could only get so far, but silence, he thought, could be eternal.

"The amusement park," Kitty replied casually and cheerfully.

"Long lines and big crowds," Evan frowned, "you two must be really eager to go on a date if you're willing to face that!" He teased.

Kurt blushed, though it was not noticeable under his fur. Kitty's rosy face was easy to see, but if Evan dared to point it out even under her warning glare, she could attribute the color to the heat. "It's not a date," she spoke as casually as she could muster. Then she remembered that there was in fact a good reason why it shouldn't be. "Kurt has a girlfriend you know." A girl who didn't waste her time with stupid insecurities and worries about how complicated things could get and how a precious friendship could be lost. A girl who didn't waste her opportunity, a sweet girl that kind Kitty couldn't find it in her heart to resent. Her statement only made Kurt feel guilty, though it was certainly not her intention and she didn't really notice the change in his expression.

Kitty looked away for a moment, trying to compose herself, then smiled as she looked back at Kurt, albeit the smile didn't reach her kind yet slightly regretful eyes. "You should invite Amanda to come along," but she didn't want to feel like the third wheel, thus Kitty quickly added, "I'll go get... Rogue," she wasn't sure if Rogue would be up to going to the amusement park. Quite frankly, if Kitty had to take a guess about Rogue's most likely answer, it would be no. Evan had already basically stated that he didn't feel like going before a direct invitation could even be made. "I'll like be right back!" With the convenient excuse of finding Rogue, Kitty dashed back inside, leaving Kurt and Evan standing there to the sound of Logan insulting the faulty air conditioner.

A moment of silence passed between Kurt and Evan, with only Logan's angry voice being heard. The lack of conversation stretched into an apparent eternity until finally, Evan spoke. "I said something I shouldn't have, didn't I?"

Though Kurt wasn't usually one to snap, his sour mood returned the second Kitty was gone and the guilt that hung over him wasn't making it any easier. None the less, there was little aggression behind his tired and sarcastic, "you think?" Which only prompted Evan's curiosity further. Not wanting to invite any unwanted questions, especially questions that he didn't even know the answer to in the privacy of his own mind, Kurt tried to sound relaxed. "It's nothing," he attempted to show that there was nothing going on with a casual invitation. "Are you sure you don't want to come to the amusement park with everyone?"

Evan considered it for a moment. He didn't have anything to do and if it was a group outing rather than a date, he would perhaps tag along. Yet he didn't think Rogue was likely to agree to go and then maybe Amanda would be coincidentally busy or something in which case, curiosity aside, he didn't want to interrupt those two. Then there were the factors of the long lines, bright sun and large crowds. Albeit maybe most people thought that and the crowds were actually more so in the pools and at the mall. Maybe the amusement park wasn't so crowded after all... After another moment of consideration, Evan finally replied, "nah, I think I'll pass."

To be Continued

The title of this story is a reference to the latest Slayers series that has seasons titled "Revolution" and "Evolution-R." The story itself is not related to it, only the title is a reference. Speaking of Slayers, I'm almost done posting the chapters to my longest fanfic, "Slayers: Alive" which will be 150 chapters long and about half a million words. If you like the Slayers series, be sure to check it out and let me know what you think.

As for this story, it won't be that long, albeit it will very likely reach at least twenty chapters, possibly more. Those who have read my stories before know they tend to grow a few extra chapters beyond the plan. I do have the basic outline all the way to the end, so you don't need to worry about this story being abandoned. 


	3. Chapter 3

What do you guys think about including some Rogue x Remy in this story alongside the Kurt x Kitty?

Revolution

Chapter 03: Amusement Park

There was a knock on the door, which Rogue did not perceive as she sat in front of a fan with small headphones in her ears. Kitty phased through the door of the room she shared with Rogue like she usually did, having no explanation for her sudden decision to knock. Rogue still seemed unaware of her presence even after Kitty called her name. Finally she went over and tapped her on the shoulder, not directly touching her skin of course.

Rogue turned her head to Kitty, whose expression was unsure, to say the least. She removed her headphones thinking this should be interesting. "What is it?"

Kitty laughed nervously before her face adopted a look quite similar to that of a sad kitten out in the rain. "Please, Rogue!"

Alarms went off in Rogue's mind, "oh no!" She refused even though she still didn't know what Kitty's request was about.

"Please!" Kitty begged. "You could at least like hear me out!" She insisted. "I need you to come to the amusement park with us!" She made it out to sound as if it was a matter of life or death.

"Are you kidding me?" Rogue's refusal still stood. "Long lines, the burning hot sun, big annoying crowds, not happening, not while this heat wave is still on!"

Kitty frowned; Rogue's reasoning was similar to what Evan had said. Maybe they were right, maybe she just really wanted to go out with Kurt and was willing to put up with all that. But she couldn't, it wouldn't be right, besides, now Amanda was going too. "Please!" Kitty begged. "I'll like never ask you to do anything for me ever again!"

Rogue knew that Kitty's particularly adamant insistence couldn't be without reason. "Okay, what's going on around here? Full story, right now."

Kitty sighed and confessed. "I kind of invited Kurt to go to the amusement park to cheer him up from dealing with the heat and like cool off with the wind of the roller coaster. It was supposed to be like a group outing and Amanda will be there. I don't think Evan wants to go and I don't want to get like stuck between them."

"So you need at least one more person there so that it feels like a group outing rather than you crashing a date." Rogue finished, more bluntly than she meant to, which made Kitty cringe. Feeling somewhat guilty, she placed a gloved hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, let's just go and try to enjoy our time at the park."

Though she was feeling uneasy about this, Kitty nodded, "yeah, thanks Rogue." She knew that Rogue was trying to be supportive in her own way.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Kurt!" As Kitty, Kurt and Rogue reached the main gates of the local amusement park, Amanda called out to him with a wave. She approached, then greeted his two companions, "Kitty, Rogue, hi."

Both mutant girls gave her casual greetings, with Kitty fighting with herself not to sound sad, or annoying, or anything other than cheerful. Amanda fell into a casual conversation which was mostly with Kurt, while Rogue added her comments now and then. Kitty was mostly quiet except when Rogue discretely prompted her to speak so that Kurt wouldn't notice she was feeling out of it.

The group walked through the park, heading towards the roller coaster. At least Evan and Rogue's theories weren't so accurate after all, as the place wasn't too crowded. Most people seemed to have indeed gathered at the pools and air conditioned malls looking to cool off. Then another familiar voice called out "Kitty!" Lance approached the group, mostly ignoring the others in favor of talking to Kitty. With how complicated Kitty was feeling, she welcomed the additional conversation and even agreed to take a detour to the snack stands for ice-cream.

The new arrangement left Rogue hanging out with Kurt and Amanda, which made her feel like the third wheel. She was supposed to be there to support Kitty, but Kitty had been driven off by her wish to not have to look at Kurt and Amanda on a date. She figured that guilt tripping the poor girl after she was already feeling bad wouldn't do anyone any good and just let it go. Rogue made up a quick excuse about wanting to check out a stand selling various styles of bracelets and left Kurt and Amanda alone. They didn't really question her sudden interest.

xoxox xox xoxox

Meanwhile, Kitty found herself trying to eat her ice-cream cone before it melted, which turned out to be an impossible task. Lance dumped the liquid mess, cone and all he was holding into a trashcan, the action being mimicked by Kitty. "Pietro is the only one who can eat ice-cream before it melts these days, but even he has to make haste to transport it from the store to the freezer on time. Well, I guess there are other things we can do on a date." He looked towards the ferriswheel, "like ride on that," he pointed.

Though Kitty was distracted, the word 'date' got her out of her daze. "C'mon Lance, we like talked about this. It wasn't working out and we agreed to stay friends, remember?" Suddenly, an explosion interrupted their conversation before Lance could reply. It came from somewhere near the ferriswheel. Without a second thought, Kitty rushed over to see what was going on and Lance dashed after her.

xoxox xox xoxox

Kurt and Amanda were close to the roller coaster when the explosion near the ferriswheel rung out loudly, prompting the amusement park goers to run away as fast as they could. "What was that?" Amanda asked in worry.

"Trouble," was the only explanation Kurt could come up with. He wanted to check it out, but he didn't want to leave Amanda alone. Thus he took her hand and teleported them both. If it got too dangerous he could always teleport away.

Kurt and Amanda appeared next to the base of the ferriswheel where Kitty and Lance were running towards. Kurt recognized the culprit of the explosion right away, but didn't know what reason he could have for this. "Gambit!" There was no reply.

Rogue was the last to arrive on the scene, fighting her way through the people that were running in the opposite direction. "Remy?" She recognized him. "Why are you doing this?" He didn't even look at her. Upset, she rushed forward recklessly until she was right next to him, still he didn't even look in her direction. "Say something!" She demanded, practically yelling into his ear.

Remy looked at Rogue with a lack of recognition in his eyes. His face was blank of any real expression, eyes lost, like a zombie, like someone who had been brainwashed, like someone who was being controlled. He pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and made them glow, charging their energy. Then he backed away and threw the cards in rapid succession at the base of the ferriswheel.

Seeing that Rogue wouldn't be able to get away on time if Remy threw those cards, Kurt disappeared and emerged next to Rogue, quickly grabbing her by the arm and disappearing again. His hand slightly brushed against the skin of her forearm as the thin fabric of her see-through over shirt was accidentally pulled up her arm in the rush of the motion. The teleportation happened just on time and saved Rogue from getting caught in the blast that destroyed the base of the ferriswheel.

The ferriswheel came crashing down and Amanda screamed. Kurt was distracted by his slight loss of energy at having come into contact with Rogue and didn't have time to react, but Kitty dove towards her and the next thing they knew, the destroyed ferriswheel was falling on them. "Kitty!" Kurt and Lance shouted at the same time. They rushed forward towards the debris and were relived to see Kitty phasing out of it along with Amanda, both girls unscratched.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked both of them with genuine worry.

"We're okay," Kitty replied, then looked at the very frightened Amanda, "I think." This was no time to let her emotions cloud her judgment; she had to do the right thing. "Kurt, get Amanda out of here."

There was both gratitude and longing in Kurt's eyes and nodded, "right, I'll be back in a second." Then he disappeared with Amanda. While all of that was happening Remy had ran away with Rogue stubbornly chasing after him, she had no intentions of allowing him to escape.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Wait! Stop!" No matter how much and how loud Rogue called out to him, Remy wouldn't stop running. He entered the mirror maze apparently in hopes of losing her. She couldn't understand why he destroyed the ferriswheel then ran away. Was it because he was outnumbered? Why wasn't he fighting back to make her stop chasing him now? He didn't acknowledge the risk of blowing her up before, but his only target seemed to be the ferriswheel and that didn't make any sense.

Rogue arrived at a room with many mirrors and many identical reflections of Remy and herself. His image was still, as if trying to confuse her. "Who sent you?" There was no reply, not even the smallest of reactions. "Tell me!" She shouted to no avail. Rogue observed every image around her, trying to find the real one among the mirrors. She dashed forward towards one of the images but her gloved hand reached nothing but the smooth surface of a mirror.

Then there was a hint of movement behind her. "Got you!" Rogue tackled Remy to the ground. He grabbed her right hand to restrain her, charging her glove to explode. Rogue quickly pulled her hand out of the glove which Remy threw up. It collided with the ceiling of the mirror maze with an explosion.

xoxox xox xoxox

In a city street behind the amusement park, "what's happening?" Amanda worried.

"I don't know, but I have to go back. Where do you want me to take you? Will you be okay waiting here? It seems far enough. Do you want me to take you somewhere specific?" Kurt inquired in a rush.

"I'll wait..." Amanda replied in fright. She knew that Kurt was worried about his friends and wanted to hurry back to help them. She knew this was the way his life was, she understood that... but it didn't make it any easier.

Before Kurt could reply, unexpectedly, Rogue and Remy teleported into mid air, falling and rolling away from each other, taking Kurt and Amanda along with them in a tangled mess. Rogue wasn't really aiming to go anywhere specific when she teleported, it was all an automatic instinct of self preservation.

Remy was the first to get to his feet, as if he remained unaware of the pain of the fall. He cried out in pain all of a sudden, holding his head, albeit he was already on his feet. Then he reacted quickly by taking Amanda hostage. "Let her go!" Kurt demanded.

Remy only growled in response and threw and explosive card at Kurt, still keeping a firm grip around Amanda's neck with his other arm. "He's being controlled by someone." Rogue pointed out, glaring at Remy, but directing her anger at the one controlling him.

The revelation worried Kurt, "controlled? How are we supposed to reason with him?"

"He's not exactly in conditions to negotiate of his own accord right now," Rogue replied bitterly.

Remy only growled again, as if angered by the fact that his pursuers wouldn't leave him alone, but lacking the initiative to do much else about it. He threw several more cards, which Kurt and Rogue dodged.

The continuous explosions got the attention of Lance and Kitty, who had made it to the edge of the amusement park searching for anything suspicious. They phased through the back fence of the park, spotting the hostage situation. Seeing the distressed look on Kurt's face, Kitty felt her heart ache. "Lance, give me a distraction."

"What are you going to do?" Lance asked suspiciously.

Without taking another moment to answer, Kitty rushed forward. Remy growled and held Amanda tighter, taking out a deck of cards from his pocket. The sudden harsh earthquake made him lose his footing taking him by surprise and making him drop the cards before he could charge them. Kitty rushed forward and pulled Amanda away from Remy, causing her to phase through his arm with her powers.

Rogue took the opportunity and hurried towards Remy with Lance and Kurt helping hold him still by the arms as Rogue drained away his energy. She copied his powers alright, but from his memories she got nothing, as if his mind was blank, as if he was nothing but an animated puppet. Finally, Remy succumbed to the exhaustion of having his energy drained and fell unconscious.

To be Continued

This was more of an actiony chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. The Kurt x Kitty is well on its way, there are just a few issues that need to be addressed first, which I plan to do on the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Revolution

Chapter 04: Disconcerted

After a very unexpected twist during their time at the amusement park, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue found themselves with Remy in their custody. Rogue checked his vital signs with the hand that still had a glove on. His pulse and breaths were tired but otherwise normal; he was in no moral danger. Kurt's voice expressed the question that was floating along with several others in Rogue's mind. "What are we going to do with him?"

Rogue shook her head as if to say she wasn't sure what they should do. She was still too shaken for words. "We should like take him to the institute," Kitty logically suggested. "Maybe the professor can figure out what's going on."

Kurt nodded, "sounds like a plan." He looked towards Amanda who was still frightened from the whole ordeal. With worry, he took note of the faint evidence of tears still present on her face. "I need to take Amanda home, then I'll teleport the rest of us to the institute, be back in a minute." He approached Amanda, softly taking her hand to get her out of her daze and teleported with her.

xoxox xox xoxox

Kurt and Amanda reappeared in the backstreets of her neighborhood, a short distance away from her house. Her parents were not fond of mutants and her relationship with Kurt had continued as a secret. "Are you going to be okay?"

Amanda nodded, though she was still almost shaking from what happened. "It's not fair you know..." She held back a sob. "When we do finally go out, it gets ruined."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized sincerely.

Amanda shook her head; this wasn't the time to talk about their relationship, not when Kurt's mind was elsewhere. She knew very well that he wanted to get back to his friends as soon as possible and they needed him to transport that young man to the institute before he woke up. Amanda wasn't sure how long that would take, but she knew Kurt was impatient, though he tried not to show it. "Go, we'll talk later."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked with a tone of guilt.

"Yes," Amanda insisted, drying her eyes and forcing a reassuring smile.

Kurt knew that the smile wasn't real; he knew that Amanda was upset, but he would sort that out later... hopefully. "I'll call you later."

Amanda nodded, "okay," then in the blink of an eye, Kurt had disappeared, leaving only a small trail of smoke behind. The smoke dissolved into nothing and soon the faint scent of sulfur was also gone. She stood by herself on the sidewalk, the backs of her neighbors' houses behind her.

Letting out a tired breath, Amanda turned around and began to walk towards her house. This wasn't working, this was too much, they couldn't keep up with each other, they lived such different lives. Curiosity, fascination, mystery, compassion, friendship... it could only go so far and she knew it. Perhaps they both knew it. The gentle crush was reaching the point of disenchantment, they liked each other, but they held no true passion for each other, just sweet quiet affection... like friends, perhaps in time like family. It was over...

xoxox xox xoxox

Lance had watched the scene unfold in silence until he felt Kitty's questioning look on him followed by a very suspicious sounding intonation of his name. "Lance..."

Lance lifted his hands in a sign of innocence and defense. "I have nothing to do with this."

"And the Brotherhood?" Kitty further questioned.

"They're not involved as far as I know," Lance truthfully replied. "He," Lance pointed towards Remy, "has never truly sided with us before and I have no idea why anyone would want to attack this place. I really don't know what's going on." But he would make a mental note to ask Pietro about it, in case Magneto was somehow involved. Perhaps Pietro would not be willing to speak, but he might drop a hint.

"I'm back!" Kurt returned to the scene where his friends were waiting with Remy. "Okay, let's go."

"Be on your guard just in case," Kitty advised before joining Rogue alongside Remy for Kurt to teleport them all.

xoxox xox xoxox

When Kurt reappeared at the infirmary, Ororo jumped in surprised. One of the younger students had become dehydrated and was resting there. "Sorry about that," Kurt sheepishly apologized at her glare.

"I do hope you had a reason to teleport into the infirmary so suddenly." Ororo observed the extra 'passenger' that had arrived with Kurt. "I take it he is part of the reason?"

"The only part we know of," Rogue confirmed, hinting at the lack of information that piled on the already foreboding atmosphere.

The group got Remy to a bed and Ororo did a basic check up of his vital signs. "He seems to be in good health, just unconscious from exhaustion, but he should wake up in a while." Lifting her eyes from the patient, she observed Rogue, Kurt and Kitty's faces with a serious look. "Should he be restrained?"

Rogue, Kurt and Kitty exchanged glances before nodding unanimously. Kurt went to get something to tie Remy to the bed so that he wouldn't harm anyone if he woke up unexpectedly. Rogue got some gloves and placed them on his hand to prevent him from trying to grab the sheets and make them explode in a dangerous effort to escape.

Professor Xavier entered the infirmary as per Ororo's mental summons. He looked at the unconscious Remy, then at Kurt, Kitty and Rogue with questions all over his expression. "It seems that you have a lot to say."

"Not really," Rogue admitted. "We don't know why he's acting this way, just that he's brainwashed."

Xavier pondered on that detail and requested, "from the beginning?"

"We were at the amusement park and he like destroyed the ferriswheel," Kitty explained. "We don't know why."

"It didn't look like he was after us specifically," Kurt mused. "But rather he attacked us because we interfered."

"He's not himself," Rogue elaborated. "I was thinking maybe you could take a look in his head. I drained away his energy to stop him and I was able to copy his power... but I got no information. It's strange, it's like his mind is at a blank, like he was acting on automatic and not thinking at all."

Rogue's revelation was a troubling one that made Xavier's face become more serious. "I will have a look." This out of the blue encounter had to have an explanation and perhaps a connection to the mysterious reason why the weather had been unresponsive to Ororo's powers. Xavier moved his wheelchair next to Remy's bed and reached over to place his index and middle fingers on both sides of Remy's forehead. The professor closed his eyes in concentration and tried to reach into the young man's mind. There was nothing at first, which matched what Rogue said.

Small beads of sweat formed on Xavier's forehead as he pushed his psychic powers to pry further into Remy's mind. Deeper still, there were small hints of memories, bits and pieces along with basic knowledge such as that pertaining to language and daily life. Aside from the bare basics of common information, there was little else beyond blurry bits and pieces. Finally, Xavier opened his eyes, breathing heavily. Ororo, Kurt, Kitty and especially Rogue were staring at him with expectant eyes.

The professor shook his head. "I may have to look deeper," he admitted, not discarding the possibility of Remy's memories being very deeply locked away. "Right now I cannot sense any memories, as if his mind has been wiped clean. But there is still a chance that his memories are there, only deeply buried. I did notice something else, his brain was... stressed, tired, subjected to great pressure, though that is probably a result of the brainwashing."

"Is he going to be okay?" Rogue asked, her breath caught in her throat, eyes filled with more concern than she realized she was showing. "I mean, he'll have amnesia, but will he eventually recover? Even without memories, would he at least be able to think for himself like a normal person?"

Xavier nodded, "Remy's life is in no danger and whatever was controlling him doesn't seem to have a grip on his consciousness at present. There is a good chance that he was released from the brainwashing when he lost consciousness. However, we'll have to be careful in case he is overtaken again. I'll have to run some additional tests when he wakes up." That was at least a ray of hope in Rogue's eyes.

xoxox xox xoxox

Meanwhile, Lance had returned to the Brotherhood's house where he found Fred and Pietro watching a race car show on TV. Wanda was probably in her room. As for Todd, he soon joined the others in the livingroom looking rather singed, which indicated that he had been recently pestering Wanda. "Pietro," Lance cut to the chase, standing in front of the TV and blocking the view.

"I'm watching that!" Pietro complained, moving his head to the side and leaning out over the edge of the couch, trying to see the image on the screen beyond the obstruction.

"Never mind that," Lance disregarded his complaint in favor of addressing a more important and serious topic. "What do you know about the attack on the ferriswheel?"

Pietro blinked in confusion, "what ferriswheel?"

"At the local amusement park," Lance elaborated. "Gambit was there; he destroyed the ferriswheel and went berserk. He was knocked out and taken to the institute." Lance crossed his arms and tried to look firm and serious. "You wouldn't happen to know what that's about, would you? Maybe a certain someone we haven't heard from in a while is involved... someone like Magneto?"

Pietro blinked, apparently no longer interested in the TV, no one in the room really was, as their attention had been arrested by Lance. "What are you talking about?" Pietro inquired with confused curiosity, his tone felt like it was screaming 'spill the beans!'

Lance let his arms fall at his sides in conclusion, "you really don't know..." With Pietro giving him an impatient look and Fred and Todd also staring at him waiting for further elaboration, Lance explained. "That's pretty much all I know. I was at the amusement park with Kitty. Nightcrawler, Rogue and that girl, Amanda, were all there too. Gambit came out of nowhere and attacked the ferriswheel. Then he ran off and acted pretty crazy for the most part. It looked like he was brainwashed or something. I don't know what his goal was or who is behind this. It doesn't look like the X geeks have much information either."

"That's weird," Pietro admitted.

"It's more than weird yo!" Todd added.

"Do you think there's someone looking to pick a fight with the X-Men?" Fred curiously inquired.

"Maybe," Lance shrugged.

"Either way, this means we should be on our guard too," Pietro suggested. Everyone could agree to that.

xoxox xox xoxox

The next day at the institute, Remy, who was not aware that his name was Remy, woke up to find himself in a mostly white room. He tried to move, but realized he was bound to the bed he was laying on. He tried to remember where he was and soon asked himself who he was. He found no answers to either of those questions in his memories and the lack of information understandably worried him. He struggled against the belts that kept him laying on his back on the bed, glaring at the white ceiling. "Let me go!" He yelled at no one in particular.

Unnoticed by Remy thus far, Rogue had fallen asleep sitting on a chair next to his bed. The gloves on Remy's hands were of a special material that prevented the molecule acceleration which brought forth the explosions Gambit was known for. The mechanism was enforced by a pair of thick metal wristbands that were attached to the gloves with micro-technology inside them. Remy's sudden voice made Rogue jump awake. She leapt out of her chair and leaned over Remy, her face hovering cautiously a little over a foot away from his. "Calm down," she tried to sooth him. At least he had spoken logical words just now instead of growling. "I won't hurt you... and I'll set you free as soon as I'm sure you won't hurt us."

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own X-Men: Evolution... and this applies to all the chapters. It looks like Pietro is honestly in the dark about what's going on. The mystery continues! 


	5. Chapter 5

So far the plan is KurtxKitty and RemyxRogue. What do you think about secondary pairings being LoganxOroro, LancexTabitha and ToddxWanda?

Revolution

Chapter 05: Nostalgia

Rogue stared at Remy and Remy stared at Rogue. He had been asleep for a full ten hours, but he didn't look any less weary; although his weariness now seemed to be due more so to the confusion than to any physical affliction. The white atmosphere of the infirmary at the institute remained very still, until Remy finally spoke with a clearly perceptible hint of sarcasm in his voice. "It's a bit silly to worry about being hurt by a man who can't even move, don't you think?"

He had that same familiar accent, the same spice in his tone, but the worries that were reflected in his eyes were nothing like he was before. He was lost. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"No..." The answer was flat and seemed to leave no room for elaboration, but he soon elaborated anyway. Then there was that same attitude that reassured Rogue more than the nameless young man could ever know. He didn't even remember his own name, but he was still Remy. "Honestly, it's not very encouraging to wake up with no memories and tied to a bed... though it might not have been so bad if I had woken up with you laying, rather than sitting, next to me, cherie."

Rogue felt her face turn red at the obvious implication, though it was said with a very joking tonality to it. "You do remember!" She meant to put some anger, or at least a hint of reproach, into that statement, but she could muster nothing but relief.

"Wait? What?" His face was puzzled again. "You mean we are lovers? Ah well, I'm not complaining, but could you explain to me how I ended up tied up and without the faintest notion of even my name?" The alarm that he was holding back seeped through his voice at his confusion. So he had a sadistic lover who apparently got into fights with him and he had lost this one? Waking up without an identity was one thing, but waking up to find that the identity he couldn't remember was kind of in the crazy side was a whole other story. Just what kind of person was he?

"No!" Rogue exclaimed rather loudly. "There's nothing going on between us... I mean, I suppose I could say we're kind of friends." She corrected after her sudden outburst.

"Well," Remy wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not, but decided in its favor. An insane friend seemed like less of a serious situation than an insane lover. He wondered if the world would start making sense if he had a context to put it into. "I would appreciate it if you'd not mislead me, cherie."

"There you go again." Rogue had confirmed herself that Remy had no memories and Xavier had further established that. The amnesia was expected, but perhaps the use of that word for her hinted that his memories were not permanently lost, just deeply buried. At least she hoped that was the case as it meant he could recover them. Another possibility was that his memories were mostly wiped clean and this was just one of the blurry pieces left behind.

"What do you mean?" Remy asked, growing impatient now.

"You called me cherie, that's what you used to call me before." Rogue reminded.

There was no hint of recollection in his eyes, "it seems fitting, albeit I can't remember ever calling anyone that before, or even my own name." He prompted for an answer.

"Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit," again Rogue saw no recognition in his face when she spoke those words.

To Remy, his own name was nothing but a jumble of random sounds without meaning. At least it was good to know he had a name, and even a nickname. Now he had to readdress the other big mystery in his life, this peculiar young woman. "You said we were friends, but also mentioned something about me hurting you." She had said us, a plural, who was us? "If we're friends, why would you be worried about that to the point of tying me up?"

Because they didn't always fight on the same side, because he might be working for the enemy... "Because you were brainwashed. I'll call Professor Xavier and he'll do a diagnosis on you."

"Brainwashed..." Remy mused over those words. It was alarming, but at least his situation made a little more sense as to why his friend would keep him tied up. "Who did it?"

"I don't know," Rogue admitted. "We're trying to investigate the situation, but haven't found much yet."

Again the use of plural, but Remy didn't ask about it right away. He assumed that he would in due time find out who that group that this girl kept referencing was, and if they were also supposed to be his friends. Albeit it was difficult to call someone a friend when he couldn't actually remember them. He didn't seem to have much of a choice, though his natural instinct was a tad distrusting, he decided to further investigate and seek out the truth. Then if these people turned out to be trustworthy by his new judgment, then he might stick around and try to recover his old life, whatever that might have been. "What's your name?"

"Rogue," she replied, 'but you can just keep calling me cherie,' she added mentally. The familiarity of the nickname was reassuring.

"Rogue..." Remy repeated. "But I called you cherie you said?" She nodded and he perceived that she preferred the nickname, perhaps because it reminded her of a past he couldn't even begin to decipher. "Alright, cherie, bring in the good doctor."

"Doctor?" He was referring to Xavier, Rogue realized. "The professor isn't a doctor, he's a psychic."

"A psychic?" Did such a thing even exist? Then again, if brainwashing was real, so could be psychics... though maybe his amnesia was due to a more plausible reason, such as getting into some kind of accident and hitting his head. He certainly had a pounding headache, though it was nothing compared to the lost feeling of amnesia.

"Yes," Rogue confirmed, closing her eyes for a moment and calling out to Xavier in her mind. "Professor! Remy's awake and with amnesia! He's still tied up and very confused! Please come run the tests you said you needed!"

The professor's psychic waves caught her voice, she was screaming like Kitty that time when she had only recently joined and Kurt had been hurt. "Calm down," Xavier soothed. Non-psychics tended to under estimate the loudness of a mental scream as it carried no actual sound waves, but it was certainly clear to him. "I'll be right there."

"He's coming," Rogue informed and Remy assumed that she had mentally called for him... if that was even possible. What a strange place he had woken up in.

xoxox xox xoxox

Meanwhile, in hopes of finding more information about the current situation, Kitty went to talk to Lance. Perhaps he had learned something from Pietro and knew if Magneto was somehow involved. On his way to meet Amanda at a cafe, Kurt passed Kitty from the other side of the street, but she didn't see him. He stopped and watched unnoticed by her as she walked up the steps of the Brotherhood's porch and rang the doorbell, rocking back and forth on her feet as she waited for someone to answer. The door was opened by Pietro, who gave Kitty a curious look and before she had the chance to speak, he called out, "Lance! Your girlfriend is here!" Which was an inaccurate misconception.

At that moment, Kurt teleported away. He didn't hear Kitty denying being Lance's girlfriend and claiming that they were only friends. The reason why he didn't simply teleport near the cafe in the first place was because he wanted time to think as he walked the distance there. The serious tone that Amanda took with him on the phone when she said they needed to talk gave him a foreboding feeling that sent chills down his spine. Yet the scene Kurt saw just now, which he interpreted as Kitty meeting Lance for a date haunted him all the more. He felt jealous, even if he told himself he didn't have the right to be. Yet he couldn't help it.

"Kurt," Amanda's voice broke Kurt out of his thoughts. He had gone to her in a daze without even realizing he had reached his initially intended destination. She was standing in front of an alley, peeking in and it looked like fortunately, no one had seen him teleport between the two buildings, save for Amanda who expected him to pop out in such a place.

He gave her a weak smile and followed her out of the alley and into the cafe that occupied the building to the right. It was a quiet and calm place that was never too crowded due to its rather expensive prices and hot beverages that couldn't compete with the ice-cream parlor down the street. Even so, Amanda loved that place with its calm quiet atmosphere and elegant Victorian decorations. They sat at a table in a corner, far from the entrance and windows.

The waiter brought over some menus with a look on his face that seemed to wonder why anyone would choose to sit there of all places. It was the darkest corner of the cafe, secluded from everything else. Then again... the x geeks could be a tad odd at times, never mind that he was stranger. "What can I get you, yo?"

Kurt and Amanda had been so focused on their own thoughts that they didn't even notice who the waiter was until he spoke. "Toad?" Kurt blinked in surprise. "How in the world did you manage to get a job here?"

Todd smiled a mouthful of yellowed teeth. He was dressed in a Victorian style tuxedo, as it was required for all the cafe's waiters to wear. His hair was smoothed back neatly with more hair gel than anyone who feared their hair would turn into a helmet would have the sense to wear. The excess gel gave his hair a shiny quality that might have looked elegant from afar, but looked very greasy at close range. "I was just trying to earn some money. Wanda's been in a bad mood because of the heat and I wanted to take her out for ice-cream. I want to be able to buy her all the ice-cream she wants!"

"That explains why you would apply," Kurt nodded curiously, "but not why they hired you." There was no malice or reproach in his voice, only surprise.

"This place is closing, yo," Amanda frowned when Todd revealed the news in a quiet whisper. "When the staff heard they all went to get new jobs, since this place will be gone in a week anyway. The owner expects some miraculous recovery and was hiring anyone he could to replace the old staff and make up for a year's losses in a week. The losses have been especially hard since summer started, so I really don't think Mr. Manager's dream will come true. Even so, having a job for a week is better than having no job at all."

Amanda sighed, the fact that her favorite cafe was closing only added to the melancholic cloud that hung over her head. "I guess I'll have my last French vanilla cappuccino..."

Todd jotted down the order in his little notepad with particularly poor grammar. Neither he nor Kurt understood how Amanda could even think about a cappuccino now. "I will bring it right away, madam. What is your order, sir?" Todd tried to mimic the tone he was taught to address customers, though quite frankly, he looked rather silly with his nose turned upwards and his eyes half lidded as if attempting to resemble an aloof aristocrat.

"Do you have anything cold to drink?" Kurt almost begged. He knew that the sight of Amanda's cappuccino would make him sweat if he didn't distract himself with a cold drink.

"I'm afraid not, yo, I mean sir," Todd replied, slipping over his silly overly formal speech and momentarily into his usual habit. Kurt sighted and Todd actually took pity on him. "I'm not supposed to do this, but I'll try to talk the cook into getting some ice from the back fridge and pour some syrup on it, then it's kind of like shaved ice!" It was exactly like shaved ice actually, although it was certainly not in the official menu.

"Thank you," Kurt sincerely voiced.

Todd gave a nod and grinned, then caught himself and once again turned his face into a serious and aloof aristocratic mask. "I will bring your refreshments right away, madam and sir." He bowed slightly and, once again forgetting his hasty waiter training, he hopped away like a frog. He jumped over the bar counter where an old man with a big white mustache, presumably the owner and manager, reprimanded him. With a hasty, "sorry dude!" Todd straitened up and walked into the kitchen behind the rows of bottles that he, and anyone else under the age of twenty-one, was banned from touching... but that wouldn't stop him from snatching a bottle or two on his way out after work.

To be Continued

The last two chapters have been rather calm, but there is some action in the horizon. There's something dangerous lurking in the shadows that is yet to be discovered...


	6. Chapter 6

Revolution

Chapter 06: Heartbreak

Todd returned to the kitchen and greeted the cook with a grin. "Here's the next order."

The cook, a blond young woman, by the name of Tabitha, received the handwritten note and raised an eyebrow. "What's a kapoosheno?" She knew what it meant, but she asked anyway. The real question was who would want to drink a cappuccino in this merciless summer?

"It's a coffee," Todd replied as if the question was real, and he thought it was.

Wrinkling her nose in distaste at the mere prospect of a hot drink, and more so a hot drink that she would have to prepare, Tabitha inquired. "Who's the masochist?"

"Huh?" Todd had been distracted looking through the kitchen cabinets while Tabitha's eyes remained on the note in disbelief. "Amanda," he answered simply and matter of factly. "Don't ask me how she can stand it, yo, because I'm sure I don't know."

Tabitha's answer came as a surprise for Todd. "I do," she frowned as she said this, as if she remembered something personal, deep and regretful. Yet there was also a confident look in her eyes that assured that what had afflicted her in the past was something that she had found the strength to assimilate, accept and move on. "She's heartbroken," Tabitha assured with a full certainty that Todd didn't understand how she could have.

"She's on a date," Todd pointed out with confusion. How could anyone be heartbroken while on a date? If he was on a date with Wanda he wouldn't be heartbroken, all the opposite, he would be jumping with joy, probably literally. "How could she be heartbroken?"

"This isn't a date," Tabitha solemnly assured, as if paying her respects to someone who passed away. "It's a breakup..." The solemn silence hung in the air for a full minute, during which Tabitha's steady gaze kept Todd quiet. Then finally, Tabitha sprung to life without warning, startling Todd. "We have to spy on them!"

Without warning, Todd was her accomplice in spying. He didn't agree to it, but he didn't know how to disagree... if he wanted to disagree, which he didn't. "What about the French vanilla cappuccino and the shaved ice?"

"What shaved ice?" Tabitha blinked in confusion. "If we had shaved ice here I would have eaten it all. This hot kitchen is murder!"

"What about the big fridge?" Todd pointed at the large door at the opposite side of the kitchen.

Tabitha shuddered, remembering her own attempt to seek the comfort of ice. "I'm not going in there!" She stubbornly declared like a frightened child clinging to her mother's skirt, except she was actually holding on to the doorframe of the kitchen.

Todd looked at the door curiously at first, then with distrust. "What's in there?" Whatever it was, it certainly bothered Tabitha and he knew she was very brave.

Tabitha studied Todd for a moment with an analytical gaze. "Then again, it might not bother you so much." She grinned mischievously and swung her arm around his shoulders, her tall white chef's cap slightly askew. "Go take a look." She gave him a small push towards the fridge's door.

Worried by her tone, Todd shrunk back, but Tabitha kept urging him on. Seconds passed and eventually push turned to shove, literally. Thus to save himself from being flattened against the fridge's door, he went in. Then suddenly he jumped back and over a laughing Tabitha who, thankfully, closed the door. "What's in there?" Fright and alarm filled his voice and an unnatural green tint overtook his face. Anyone who said Todd usually looked a little green didn't know what Todd looking green looked like. That, right then, more so than ever before, was Todd looking green, very green.

"Tea leaves," Tabitha replied between giggles. "I thought you would be stronger than that against the smell."

"Who could stand that?" Todd took a sharp intake of breath. Suddenly Amanda's cappuccino didn't seem so bad in comparison to that odd selection of tea. The ice probably held the stench of the tea leaves and any shaved ice that could be made out of that would be most foul. He would just have to forfeit his hopes of getting a good tip now.

"No one, that's who." Tabitha ascertained. "It's really no wonder this place is going broke."

Todd nodded slowly then, on the topic of breaking, he went back to his previous curious inquiry about Tabitha's peculiar theory. "Why did you say Amanda is heartbroken?"

"A hot drink on a hot day or ice-cream in a chilly evening, it's the perfect distraction for one dealing with a recent heartbreak," Tabitha explained.

"There's a breakup about to happen..." Todd finally concluded. He followed Tabitha out of the kitchen and toward the area that held the tables past the counter. Thankfully, the manager was too focused on polishing a bottle of old wine to notice the white clad lady who was not to leave the kitchen, as that was the chef's place.

xoxox xox xoxox

Tabitha crawled behind the various tables and decorations, followed by Todd. The two silently made their way towards Kurt and Amanda's table unnoticed, and settled quietly under the table next to it to eavesdrop curiously.

"What I mean is..." Amanda was fidgeting with a delicately embroidered napkin, twisting the material nervously between her fingers. Such details as the fancy napkins and tablecloths were other reasons why the cafe was going broke. Yet even if Amanda, just as most people her age, could not afford to visit the cafe very often, she was glad to visit it when she could. It had a very calm and peaceful atmosphere of elegance to it, devoid of the rowdy crowds that gathered at the ice-cream parlors, malt shops and fast food restaurants all over the city. With her eyes downcast, as if the napkin was suddenly very interesting, Amanda gently trailed into silence. She smoothed out the napkin for lack of something to do and it became evident that she wouldn't, she couldn't, speak any further.

Kurt watched the wrinkles disappear from the napkin, Amanda seemed so nervous that he thought she would tare the fabric apart as easily as if it were a paper napkin from any other beverage and snack shop. But she didn't, she was too gentle, everything about her was gentle and sweet and it was all very nice, but it wasn't for him. He knew it now, this life he led was stressful to her and, even if it pained him to admit it, he liked the adventure in his life more than she ever could like it; more than she could even understand it. "You're breaking up with me." It was as clear as day now.

"I'm sorry..." Amanda kept her eyes downcast as if ashamed. "I'm so sorry... I just... I can't..."

"It's okay," Kurt interrupted. He was hurt, very hurt, but he could understand. This wasn't about him being a mutant and a blue one at that; this was about them being two very different people. She was quiet, timid and sweet and he was cheerful and adventurous. Their differences could not be reconciled, the chemistry between them wasn't strong enough, and perhaps it wasn't even there to begin with. "I understand," and he did, but it hurt.

Amanda slowly lifted her eyes and Kurt forced himself to smile slightly, in a friendly way. "Thank you for understanding and for everything." She was curious and he was interesting. To be sure he was nice and he had a kind and courageous heart, but they were not meant to be for each other as more than friends and now she knew it, she knew it beyond the shadow of a doubt.

Suddenly, the table cloth that shielded Tabitha and Todd from sight was violently pulled off the table with the decorative vase that had been in the center of it being tossed on its side. Natural white roses and water spilled over the table as the white base with delicate black and golden swirls rolled off the edge of the polished wood table and shattered as it hit the floor. "You're fired, both of you!" The manager and owner of the cafe shouted angrily at his irresponsible and improper chef and waiter. The old man had wondered where they had disappeared to and it was Tabitha's foot sticking out from under the tablecloth that gave away their position.

"What about my tip?" Todd complained unwisely.

The manager roared something incoherent in a mix of French and English that could neither be called French nor English. That was their cue to leave, thus Todd and Tabitha, dashed out, still in their uniforms, and didn't look back until they were a good distance away from the cafe.

xoxox xox xoxox

Breathless from all the hopping, Todd held on to the back of a park bench, leaning over in exhaustion. "I can't believe we got fired..." It was only an expression as he could indeed believe it and even unconsciously expected it.

Tabitha, far from being upset was laughing in amusement. "Did you see his face? Did you see how red his face was and how his mustache twitched and how his whole head swelled up and... and..." her voice was lost to laughter.

Todd grinned, "I guess that was kind of funny."

Noticing something peculiar, she pointed at the odd outlines that protuberated from his thin chest. "What's that?" She jabbed her right index finger at his chest. What was under his tuxedo blazer was hard and cold.

Todd removed two bottles of some fancy liquor. "I snatched them on the way out." He smiled, proud of himself.

Tabitha blinked in surprised amazement. "How in the world did you have the time?"

Todd shrugged, "I just did." A professional pick pocket had his ways.

"Thanks," Tabitha snatched one of the bottles from him, the one that looked most appetizing, though she very well knew that he wasn't offering her one.

Todd was going to protest, but knew all too well that he wasn't going to recover his stolen property, so he didn't bother trying. "You're welcome," he intoned with sarcasm. He examined the bottle he kept and imagined himself having a romantic dinner with Wanda, presenting the fancy drink for their delight.

"You're thinking of Wanda again, aren't you?" Tabitha correctly guessed. The look in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Yeah... but if anyone sees the bottle they'll take it. Especially Fred," Todd mused aloud.

"Why Fred?" Tabitha curiously inquired. "I know he loves to eat, but I didn't think of him as much of a drunk."

"He's not," Todd confirmed. "But he's been thinking about going to live with some relatives in Texas. Some aunt and uncle that were really fond of him as a kid. He's going to assume it's for a going away party or something, yo!"

"So Fred's going to Texas..." Tabitha mused over the thought. A slight bitterness akin to jealousy overcame her features. "I wish I had someone to go to," there was a hint of worry and it confused Todd. "Someone that would..." Tabitha shook the worry out of her head and smiled again, though it didn't reach her eyes. It was as if her concern had not yet completely faded to the back of her mind. Todd didn't know what that concern was, as far as he knew, Tabitha was just fine with her independence. Yet her situation had changed, but she wasn't about to reveal what troubled her, not yet, not unless she had to. Maybe her problem would go away on its own, she could only hope. "See you later," without warning, Tabitha said her goodbye and ran off with the bottle.

Todd held the distinct feeling that she had some kind of problem, but the notion only lasted seconds. This was Tabitha, strong independent Tabitha, she would be fine. Looking at his clothing, he finally realized that he had run off without changing out of the uniform he was provided with. The suit was a tad loose on his thin physique but he thought he still looked cool. He wondered if Wanda might think so too and rushed back to the Brotherhood house to show her.

xoxox xox xoxox

Meanwhile, back at the cafe, to say Kurt was embarrassed was an understatement, but he didn't care about that anyway. Though he understood that Amanda wasn't the one for him and had promised her his friendship, the mask fell as soon as she left the cafe, her missing order forgotten as much as his. He was hurt, he couldn't deny that. Amanda was the first girl who gave him a chance. He had liked Kitty first and did for a long time, even now, but she had always been, to the extent of his knowledge, out of reach.

Now the girl who gave him a chance had left his side, offering to remain only as a friend. They were not perfect for each other, but they had been mostly content and he could settle for that, because he still thought he should. Kurt still thought that he should be thankful and happy with what he got, because few would actually show an interest in him. But he was wrong, he didn't know of Kitty's growing feeling. It had taken her a while, certainly longer than him, but with the passing of time the special connection she shared with Kurt grew into love. Yet she feared it was too late and never spoke of it. Even so, such silences could not last forever...

To be Continued

What could Tabitha's problem be? Just in case anyone made an assumption because of the bottle, no, her problem is not alcohol. But she does have something that's bothering her that will be revealed in the coming chapters. Also more KurtxKitty and RemyxRogue is on its way! 


	7. Chapter 7

Revolution

Chapter 07: A Gust Of Wind

"Wanda!" Todd cheerfully called out as he threw the door open and hopped full speed across the living room and up the stairs. "Wanda!" He didn't even notice that Kitty was over, sitting on the couch talking to Lance about what could be going on around the city.

Their conversation had gone on for a while and Kitty was just about to leave anyway. For all the theories they discussed, they couldn't really come up with anything solid, not even when Kitty went hunting for Pietro all over the house to question him.

A little while after Kitty left, laughter was heard and the voice was female. Pietro emerged from the kitchen after a much needed cold glass of water, all his running around in the heat made him feel dehydrated at times. He looked at Lance in the living room, then automatically looked at the stairs. "Is that Kitty?"

"No, she just left," Lance replied, also looking at the stairs automatically, though obviously they couldn't actually see what was happening in the second floor from their current location.

A few minutes passed and the laughter died down with Todd making his way down the stairs looking proud of himself and smiling from ear to ear. He straightened and made sure his tie was properly in place, still smiling as Pietro asked, "what in the world? Was that Wanda laughing just now?"

"Yes," Todd's chest swelled with pride as he confirmed Pietro's suspicion. "I went up to show her my new suit and she laughed. She's never happy to see me, but this time she actually laughed!"

Lance rolled his eyes at Todd's apparent stupidity. "That's because she was making fun of you. Where did you get that suit anyway?"

"It was my waiter uniform. I don't have the job anymore, but I kept the suit, yo!" And the bottle he gifted to Wanda. "And I know that my baby-cakes wasn't making fun of me, she was laughing with me, not at me." Todd stubbornly declared with conviction. The others knew that they wouldn't be able to argue with him.

xoxox xox xoxox

Meanwhile, Remy was free to walk around the institute with Rogue serving as his tour guide. Xavier had further examined his mind and found no bad intention, or any intentions at all for that matter. He tugged at the odd electronic cuffed gloves he was wearing. "Is this the latest fashion statement, cherie?" He inquired with obvious sarcasm.

"Not exactly..." Producing a key from her pocket as they reached the top of the stairs, Rogue unlocked the electronic cuffs, allowing the gloves to be removed.

"Much better," Remy took them off. "How can you wear gloves in this heat? Not to be ungrateful to the people who, apparently, helped me when I was brainwashed, but why doesn't this place have air conditioning."

"It does, it's just broken," Rogue revealed as they stood next to a window on the top of the stairs. "Logan went out to get parts to fix it and I think Ororo went with him." Upon thinking of the fact Rogue realized that they had been gone for a very long time. The part needed to fix the AC couldn't be that hard to find. If it were just Logan, she might think he ran off somewhere, as he was often coming and going, but why had not Ororo returned? Furthermore, Logan certainly wouldn't abandon them to the merciless heat no matter how much he felt like running off, that would be too cruel. Then where were they?

"Wolverine and Storm," Remy mused. He didn't remember them of course, but during her tour Rogue had told him about them. "Is everyone here a mutant? Even you? What's your power?" She was as of yet to reveal much about herself and he was curious about her most of all. He looked out the window as he asked, parting the curtains out of the way to see the vast land where the once well kept green grass was turning a dry brown color.

"I..." Rogue had begun her explanation, but stopped suddenly as the curtain Remy was touching began to glow. She was alarmed, but soon noticed the look of surprise and wonderment in his face and concluded that he wasn't going to attack; he didn't even know what he had done. "Be careful!" Rogue ripped the curtain away and threw it out the window. It exploded outside, giving the wall on the side some minor damage, but it was all superficial as it had not charged too much. "That," she breathed, "is your mutant power and mine is the ability to copy the powers of other mutants, sap people's energy and look into their memories."

Remy looked at the window at the mark on the wall and looked at his hands. "So that's what the gloves were for."

"You can control it." At least Rogue hoped he could. "You just need a little practice."

"And you?" He looked at her gloved hands.

"I can't turn my ability off..." Rogue admitted, then changed the subject. "C'mon, let's get some practice done to make sure you don't accidentally blow anything up."

xoxox xox xoxox

After his break-up with Amanda, Kurt had gone for a walk to clear his head. Soon after, he returned to the institute. The constant heat wasn't making him feel any better and his warm fur was especially annoying today. He arrived almost at the same time as Kitty. She saw him going slowly up the stairs as she went through the main gate and ran to catch up with him. Hearing his name being called, Kurt turned around and thought he saw kitty coming towards him, but he wasn't sure, she was so blurry.

Kurt blinked as the figure that he thought was Kitty stood in front of him. She was talking and her voice was melodious, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. The world was spinning, it was too hot, he couldn't breathe. Her expression changed to worry, but he couldn't see it, his senses were fading. The blur soon became darker, there was the distant echo of his name and then everything was gone.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Kitty caught him as he lost his balance and went limp in her arms. "Kurt!" He was breathing, though a little raggedly and his temperature was extremely warm, too warm. She concluded that the heat was to blame for making him pass out. She placed his arm around her shoulders, putting hers around his waist and took him inside to rest as quickly as she could.

xoxox xox xoxox

Xavier had been at Cerebro's room when he heard Logan mentally calling him to the infirmary. The professor made his way there to find Logan and Evan standing left and right of a bed that held an unconscious Ororo. Evan had seen Logan carry her in and quickly followed them, wondering if his aunt had passed out of heat exhaustion. Logan had only grumbled a begrudging, "Not that simple."

First and foremost, Ororo was given medical attention and when her condition was diagnosed as stable, she was allowed to continue resting with the hope that she would wake up soon. Then Xavier was ready to listen to Logan's explanation, along with a worried Evan who was determined to hear what happened too.

xoxox xox xoxox

Some time earlier, Logan had gone out to buy air conditioner parts. Ororo, who wanted a change of scene, any change, decided to go along. The errand didn't seem particularly interesting, but she wanted to busy herself with something. Naturally, Logan wanted to go on his motorcycle, to which Ororo shook her head as they stood out in the parking area at the institute. "How are we even going to carry the parts back?" She pointed out logically.

"It wouldn't matter anyway," Logan replied. "We can fit the AC parts into the trunk of a car, but not the generator, it's too big. The generator went with the AC, the whole structure overheated and we're running on auxiliary power. It's not good to go on like that when there could be an emergency. The generator will be sent on a rush delivery so they might as well carry the parts too," he explained.

Ororo saw the logic in that, but she still preferred the car. "Well, I'll follow you in my car where the sun can't scorch me."

Logan laughed. "You're worried about the sun? You have no idea how refreshed I'll be with the wind at top speed!" He wanted to jump on his motorcycle and accelerate just thinking about it.

Ororo stepped over to the motorcycle and touched the helmet that was left on top of it. She quickly retracted her finger as the material burned. She didn't have to say anything, as her argument was plainly proven by the action.

Logan however, remained unconvinced. "You know I don't actually need a helmet, my skull is much stronger than it," and it was true, both metaphorically and literally.

"Yes, but it would still be good to keep up appearances," Ororo insisted.

"It's too hot to worry about appearances," Logan argued, then laughed at himself. "Why am I even discussing this? I could be out on the open road, away from the busy main streets with the strong cool wind blowing through my hair right now."

"Strong cool wind..." Ororo looked down in longing. "The weather won't even respond to me with a breeze..." Oh how she wished she could feel a strong cool wind through her hair.

Logan paused, then with amusement all over his face, he offered. "Why don't you ride with me? And don't say anything about the helmet being too hot because I'm a good enough driver so you won't need it anyway."

Ororo paused and was surprised at herself. She bit her lip thinking that she would be setting a bad example if anyone saw her... if. Then again, Logan was right and the life of a mutant in itself was more dangerous than simply riding a motorcycle without a helmet. She didn't wear one when she fought. She looked back at the institute main building self-consciously before finally agreeing. "Alright, but try not to let anyone see us."

Logan tossed the helmet aside and sat on the motorcycle with Ororo sitting behind him. He started up the engine, pleased by the sound it made, grinning before he knew what expression he had on his face. "Hold on."

Ororo know that Logan's emphasis on his words was not without a reason and she certainly didn't want to fall off. She wrapped her arms firmly around his waist, "ready."

With the sound of screeching tires, Logan sped off towards the font gate of the institute, gradually increasing the speed. Ororo kept her eyes closed at first, but as she felt the twists and turns as Logan went through the less transited backstreets, she became somewhat accustomed to the wind enough to slightly open her eyes, though she was still somewhat squinting. The city was a speedy blur of gray that soon faded as they left the outskirts heading towards less a populated territory.

xoxox xox xoxox

Logan and Ororo traveled a considerable distance, though she didn't notice it much. She was smiling at having the wind on her face, so cool and strong. She didn't know how much she missed the feeling of the wind until she could no longer produce it at will. Finally, they arrived at an old shack in a lonely road and Ororo remembered just how secretive the source for the institute's equipment was. They could get the air conditioner parts at a normal store, but since they had to go out of their way for the generator, they might as well get everything here.

They got off the motorcycle as Ororo tried to smooth out her hair. Her white locks were wild with the caresses of the wind. Logan grinned at her knowing all too well that she had very much enjoyed the ride. The pair entered the small shack were a shabby old counter was place behind a row of simple stools. The real store was underground, but few knew of its existence. It was owned by Shield, with the organization occasionally cooperating with the X-Men now and then over the years, albeit they essentially operated as separate entities.

Logan and Ororo took seats on the stools. There was no one else there but them and the barkeep, who was secretly a Shield agent. Menus were slid over the counted towards them and Logan ordered a drink without even looking through it. Ororo looked through the menu searching for something she might like, while Logan explained the purpose of their visit and produced a note from his pocket with the things he needed delivered. "Fuel for my bike too," he added at the end.

At that point it seemed that their little errand would go by without any problems. Ororo ordered her drink and they remained at the little bar while the procedures were made for the delivery. Papers were brought over on a clipboard and signed. Ororo had frowned at Logan for signing without reading, but he only grinned in returned when he noticed her disapproving gaze. Who would dare to try to trick Wolverine anyway?

After their duty was accomplished and glasses were emptied, Logan and Ororo returned to the motorcycle, which had been fueled for the way back. They went back the same roads, though it would take a while to reach the outskirts of the city. That's when it happened. Lightning suddenly struck the road, aimed at them.

Logan's instincts and quick reflexes saved their lives, but it was at the cost of his motorcycle. He knew he couldn't move the vehicle out of the way on time and had to jump off, slightly turning and holding Ororo out of harm's way. She didn't even have time to blink, there was a bright light and the next thing she knew Logan was hitting the hard ground on his back, but she was kept safe from the fall and was now on top of him.

Then in another split second, Logan was on his feet, pulling her to stand up as well, momentarily looking her over for injuries then stepping forward and bearing his claws. By then Ororo managed to collect her bearings and was on full alert too. Someone was after them, someone was trying to kill them and with a power much like hers.

To be Continued

I had intended this chapter to focus on Logan and Ororo, but I wanted to have a bit of everything so that the Kurtty and Romy gets a little progress too, so this is how it turned out. Logan and Ororo's flashback will continued in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Revolution

Chapter 08: Memories

Logan and Ororo were in a lonely road in the outskirts of the city, hunted by something that was out of their reach. They remained alert, looking in every direction, but there were no signs of another mutant near by. Not even Logan's sensitive nose could catch the scent of anything suspicious. Ororo felt an electric tickle as when she used her powers, except she wasn't doing anything this time. "It's coming!" They jumped out of the way in time to avoid being struck by lightning. She focused for a moment and felt it, "there's going to be a tornado!" She looked at the city in the distance, its outline clear. "It will keep growing and if it reaches the city it will be a disaster!"

"You can sense it," Logan concluded, to which Ororo nodded.

"I don't know how, but I can. The atmosphere is so strained..." Ororo tried to grip the weather with her energy, but a gust of wind came towards her.

Logan stepped in front of Ororo, planting his feet firmly on the ground and taking most of the force of the wind. "Fight for control of the weather, that's your territory; reclaim it!"

It was easier said than done, but Ororo nodded in determination. Despite the danger around her, she closed her eyes and concentrated. She could still feel sharp currents of wind moving around her, trying to cut through Logan who was shielding her. She could sense a tornado forming near by, she reached for it in her mind and tried to steady the wind until it died into something less dangerous. Her eyes suddenly shot open as it seemed that whoever was commanding the attack changed tactics. Dark clouds gathered above them thickly.

With great effort, Ororo raised both hands and a circle cleared in the center of the stormy clouds directly above them. Lightning suddenly crashed around Logan and Ororo. The metal in his body was like a lightning rod and she was having a hard time keeping the electricity away. She focused hard, summoning every ounce of strength she had. Then she heard it, a strange digital sound, "connecting..." Then she saw rather than heard the glowing words in her mind. "Connecting..." the words flashed with blue light in an endless black void, "connecting..."

"No!" Ororo pushed herself beyond the limit. Something was trying to enter her mind and she wasn't going to allow it. She pushed the clear circle in the clouds to become wider and called forth gusts of wind around her and Logan to push the dark clouds above away.

"Connection lost..." the words flashed in her mind again as the last of her strength left her.

"Storm! Hey, you there? Ororo?" Logan was speaking to her, but she couldn't answer him. Was the danger passed? Did she drive the storm clouds away? She didn't want to pass out, not now of all times. But there was nothing she could do, her energy was too drained, she couldn't maintain her grip on her consciousness and she fainted.

xoxox xox xoxox

Present time, at the institute infirmary. Xavier and Evan listened as Logan narrated the recent series of events that led to Ororo's current condition. "The people from Shield saw the commotion and rushed to see what it was. Ororo was going cold so I couldn't refuse them when I had an emergency on my hands. After she was stabilized I brought her back. I didn't wait for her to wake up; they would have just tired her to the bone with their questions. Besides, I see no reason to discuss anything when it's evident they know something they're not telling."

Evan frowned and Xavier looked thoughtful and concerned. He knew that getting information out of Shield would not be as simple as getting information from any other source, even for a psychic. Psychics were not unknown to the organization and they had their ways to protect information. "I will try to negotiate with Shield," was all that the professor could say.

xoxox xox xoxox

Meanwhile, at Kurt's room at the institute. Kurt woke up to the feeling of something cold on his forehead and a gentle voice. He opened his eyes slightly to find Kitty leaning over him. She looked relieved upon seeing him awake. "Thank goodness," she breathed.

Kurt sat up slowly and found that the breeze that circulated through the space that he identified as his room was due to three fans that were positioned around his bed. Kitty must have fought quite a battle to confiscate them... Or she could have snuck away with him and phased them quietly past the nearest wall and out of reach before anyone could stop her, or even notice her. "Was I out for long?"

"About fifteen minutes," Kitty handed him a tall glass of water. "This heat must be especially hard for you. You need to keep yourself well hydrated."

Kurt obediently drank the water under Kitty's watchful eyes. "Thank you..." There was still a note of depression in his voice.

Kurt's mood did not go unnoticed by Kitty and she became determined to find out what was wrong. She sat on the bed beside him and fixed him with an understanding yet steady gaze. She was there for him, but she wasn't going to let him avoid the subject.

Kurt found himself smiling, despite the situation, at how well Kitty knew him. "That predictable, am I?"

Kitty smiled back, glad that at least Kurt wasn't putting up much of a defense. She really wanted to help him with whatever problem he had, but to do that, she needed to know what was wrong. "I guess I know you well enough... But you still manage to surprise me more than you know."

Kurt chuckled, "I guess I should be glad I can still surprise you. I wouldn't want to bore you."

"You never would," Kitty assured. "Now, tell me what's bothering you. I take it it's not only the heat and the suspicious things that are going on..."

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Amanda broke up with me." Before he knew it, he was telling Kitty everything. He needed to get it all off his chest and he knew he could trust her. "We're too different, she can't adapt into my adventurous life and truth be told, I can't adapt into her quiet life, though I would have tried if I could. We decided to remain friends and I told her I understood, but..."

Kitty listened in surprise. She wasn't expecting this kind of news and was too stunned to react until Kurt trailed into silence. It took her a moment to find her voice and prompt him to continue, "but?"

"I wonder if I'll ever... if anyone will..." Kurt paused. This wasn't what he wanted, he didn't want to make Kitty sad and he didn't want her pity. "I guess it's normal, right?" He tried to compose himself. "I mean, when people break up they wonder if they'll get over it and find another relationship one day or if they'll be alone forever."

"Yes..." Kitty breathe, "they do..." she nodded, still dumbstruck. He had given her an explanation as to why Amanda broke up with him. It made sense, he claimed to understand it and Kitty did too. Yet she still felt somewhat guilty because she had wished for Kurt for herself and now there he was, available. Though maybe he had grown used to seeing her as just a friend, almost a sister, maybe it was too late. She tried to find some words of understanding to tell him. "It's hard getting over your first love. Well, for me it happened so gradually I barely even noticed until it was over. But I know what it's like, to have to let go when you don't want to, even if you know you have to."

Kurt's curiosity and something more was caught, and for a moment he wondered who Kitty was talking about. "Lance?" He theorized quietly before he could stop himself from speaking.

"It was very gradual," she admitted.

That meant that he wasn't the one she was forced to let go of. Perhaps she spoke of someone she knew before they met, Kurt wondered. He didn't realize that she was talking about him. "My first love... or my first real crush that didn't seem like a passing impossibility... I kept it for a long time," and he still did.

"Amanda left a real impression," Kitty concluded more so to herself than Kurt.

"Yes," he admitted, though his first real crush that for a long time he had dared to hope was a possibility was Kitty. Neither of them lied, they only cut off the truth mid way and didn't voice the things they didn't know the other would have really wanted to hear.

A moment of silence passed between them and Kitty became determined to cheer him up. Even if he only saw her as a friend, she would be the best friend she could be. "Let's go out for ice-cream and a movie this evening," she invited suddenly. "It'll cheer you up."

At least Kitty was there for him, even if it was as a friend, and he was very thankful for that. Kurt really did enjoy her company. "Thanks Kitty, it would be nice to relax a little. Not just because of Amanda, but because of the heat and everything that's happening." Uncertainty was still thickly clinging to the atmosphere.

xoxox xox xoxox

Elsewhere, surprise overtook the Brotherhood house as Wanda made her way down the stairs and into the living room where the guys were hanging out idly. Fred was done with most of his packing and was pretty excited about going to Texas, but for the time being he would endure his debate with Lance and Pietro about if Texas was hotter than New York. As for Todd he was still smiling in awe at having made Wanda laugh earlier. He credited himself for the mischievous smile upon her face which left everyone in shock.

The whole living room went silent as Wanda walked towards Pietro with the bottle of fancy liquor on hand. He considered bolting, but her steady gaze kept him frozen in place and all he could do was stand up from his position previously sitting on the couch, soon becoming metaphorically rooted to the spot. In a surprisingly uncharacteristic way, Wanda threw her arm around Pietro's shoulders and grinned. "How about a drink?"

Pietro could smell that this was a trap, just like the time they literally broke into their father's liquor cabinet when they were kids. Wanda had accidentally shattered the locked cabinet door and Pietro, with childish curiosity, decided to have a taste of the forbidden beverages after Wanda voiced those very same words. He got drunk and caused quite the tornado running all over the house and leaving chaotic destruction in his path. Wanda got blamed for that because she was the out of control child that got blamed for everything.

It wasn't that Wanda was purposely a misbehaving child. She simply lacked control over her powers and that made her accident prone and destructive, even if she tried to be good. Seeing Pietro's unsure expression, Wanda encouraged. "C'mon, for all times sake? Remember when we were kids and you broke into dad's liquor cabinet because you were curious? You got drunk pretty quick and made a mess around the house. Then I had to distract dad while you ran around cleaning. Somehow we managed to pull it off, except for the load of new toys you didn't even remember stealing from the shop down the street. We couldn't keep those a secret for too long since they hardly fit in the closet and under the bed. But we told dad the nice lady next door gave them to us and he actually believed it. Remember?"

Pietro frowned, but quickly changed his expression to a fake smile when he caught himself. "Yeah..." That was not what he remembered because that was not what really happened. Wanda broke the cabinet door, he did get drunk and made a mess, but he didn't clean it. He tired himself out and fell asleep then she got blamed for everything and somehow Magneto actually believed that his son had slept through the whole ordeal, little boys could sleep like rocks at times. As for the toys, Wanda got the blame for that too, for being a thief and risking arousing suspicion in the neighborhood. Yet it was not really her fault, though it wasn't his either. It was just childish mischief in mutant proportions.

"Well, you're older now, so you won't get drunk so easily." Wanda smiled encouragingly and placed the bottle in Pietro's hands.

"Yeah," Pietro's grin turned a little more real. Of course he'd had no problems now, he wasn't a child. Yet his blood flowed so fast when he ran that any amount of alcohol would have an immediate effect and Wanda theorized as much. However, a larger amount would still be needed since he was older now.

Wanda watched with amusement as Pietro took the bottle to the kitchen and poured himself a cup, pouring one for the sister who so kindly shared her drink too. This wasn't the bitter Wanda of days passed who hated him with a vengeance, nor was she the clumsy Wanda of an even more distant past who broke things and apologized with frightened tears. This was a confident Wanda who was in control of her powers and her life without bitter hatred to cloud her mind. Trickery or not, Pietro was glad for that and why shouldn't he be? She was happier, he was safer... Actually, the whole world was safer.

The Maximoffs sibling toasted to "a fast coming winter!" As suggested by Pietro, which was something they all wished for. Then the bottle was finished and Pietro got most of it.

Wanda only had one drink, as did Todd and Fred. Lance managed to sneak two before Wanda put a stop to it. The drink was as fancy as it was strong and even if one or two drinks were harmless, four or five would certainly have a noticeable effect. Nobody wanted to see Lance drunk, least he turn the city into rubble with an out of control earthquake. As for Pietro... he might be useful with some alcohol in his system, and Wanda had an idea.

To be Continued

Who attacked Logan and Ororo? What could Wanda be plotting? 


	9. Chapter 9

Revolution

Chapter 09: Expect the Unexpected

Lance and Todd were in awe. They weren't sure if they should thank Wanda or stare in awe some more, amazed at her pure genius. There was a hole on the ground next to the Brotherhood house, it wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough. "Very good," Wanda commended.

"Great, great, I did great, I know, I'm awesome, I'm amazing, I rock!" Pietro slurred speedily. He was covered in dirt from head to toe and he would probably scream when he came out of his drunken stupor and saw the muddy mess that was his hair. But that didn't matter to him right now, because he was too focused on playing a game with his sister and friends. It was a fun game without a name and he was winning.

Fred came outside after going through his things to make sure once more that they were properly packed. Maybe he didn't want to forget anything, or maybe he wanted to put as much of 'home' as he could into his luggage. He was indeed thrilled to return to Texas, but he would miss his life in New York too. He would see how it went, how he adapted, and decide than where he would remain. "Do you think it'll be finished before I leave?"

Lance observed the pace at which Pietro brought in materials, piling them in the hole, making it square. Blocks and cement and other materials... "I think it'll be done in a few minutes! But if you cannon ball into our new pool, you might break it, or at least throw out all the water." Lance elbowed Fred playfully. The aspect of a new pool to stay cool cheered him up enough not to be bothered by his failed advances towards Kitty. Perhaps he'd give it a rest, really.

Thus it continued, until finally, the actual pool was dropped in carried by a whirlwind that lifted thins much too heavy for any ordinary one person to carry. The finish was not that of a master architect, but it was good enough. Among cheers and congratulations that Pietro would find a tad mocking if he was in his full senses, the speedy mutant finally collapsed and the atmosphere went silent.

Wanda was at his side immediately, feeling remorseful for having made him work so hard stealing materials and building a pool in record breaking time, just so she could cool off. "Pietro!" She was on her knees, gently placing her brother's head on her lap and pressing her cool hand against his warm forehead. "Too hot, all that running around must have given him a temperature."

Todd considered the possibility of fainting from heat exhaustion later and hoping for some such treatment from Wanda. He made a mental note to try it, as he reasoned that he had nothing to lose. The worse case scenario was that he was left lying on the ground and that was not the worse that ever happened to him. He tugged away the idea in the back of his mind for a more appropriate time devoid of real emergencies, though if he could manage to recall his plan at a later date or not was doubtful.

"We better get him inside," Wanda dictated with worry still filling her face and voice. Fred obediently picked up the unconscious Pietro.

Up the stairs of the house they went, with Fred silently nothing how light Pietro was, though to a mutant of his strength and size most people were light. He set Pietro down on his bed and stepped aside to grand Wanda passage to her brother's bedside.

"Thanks Fred," Wanda voiced.

Upon hearing the expression of gratitude that Fred only replied to with a simple, "no problem," Todd mused that he should have carried Pietro.

Granted, Todd was the shortest out of the Brotherhood boys and likely lighter than Pietro, but that wasn't the point. Fred didn't know how to swell up with pride at having done something for Wanda, he did.

xoxox xox xoxox

By the next day, things were going relatively alright. Ororo was recovered, Kitty and Kurt were spending a lot of time hanging out together and Remy had gotten the hang of his powers thanks to Rogue's help and life went on as always... for the most part at least. Pietro had woken up with a headache and no memories beyond drinking with everyone. He reasoned that he must have gotten drunk, which would explain the acute feeling of a hangover, but didn't know anything else beyond that. He could only hope he didn't do anything too stupid.

None the less, Pietro was happy to see that there was a pool next to the house, though he had no idea where in the world it came from. It looked like Lance was just finishing filling it with water, while yelling at Todd, who was floating in the water, that he better be telling the truth about having showered before jumping in. An impatient Fred cannon balled into the pool with a huge splash that send Todd flying with the force of the water being pushed out of its place in the pool.

The action sent Lance into a fit of complaints and profanity because he was the one who filled up the pool and he didn't even get to use it before he had to fill it up again. As for Todd, he landed face first flat on the ground like a road kill frog. Overall, Pietro thought it was pretty funny. He smiled and thought that it would be nice to enjoy a day at the pool and perhaps there was an amusing story about where it came from, though he had a foreboding feeling about that... None the less, a day of relaxation was just what he needed to get over the hangover.

Knocking was heard from the door of Pietro's room, "come in." He answered if only just to make the noise stop. Wanda came inside and inspected him critically while cringing. "What? Do I look that bad?" Pietro imagined that his eyes were red and his face puffy from the hangover. Maybe he would even have dark circles under his eyes if his face looked as bad as his head felt. Yet when he looked in the mirror he saw that his face wasn't in particularly bad conditions, but his hair was a mess.

"I'm sorry, I tried to clean your hair with a wet towel, but it didn't quite work out," Wanda apologized. She had to admit that the scene before her gave a whole new meaning to the term helmet hair. The mud had dried up and it looked like a very bad sculptor made a mud vase on his head.

Pietro was speechless. He searched for words in his head, some sort of expression of anger or reproach, but Wanda looked so very apologetic he didn't know what to say to her. The look in her eyes told him that this was somehow her fault and he would have to remember to get the full story later... out of Lance, or Todd, or Fred, but not from Wanda herself. He didn't want to make her feel worse, especially since she had been so peaceful to live with ever since her memories were replaced some time ago.

"I... can fix this..." Pietro told himself with little confidence at first; then repeated it more firmly as if to give himself hope. "I can fix this," with a truckload of shampoo. Wanda nodded and without further ado, Pietro vanished out of her line of vision in a speedy blur that headed towards the bathroom.

xoxox xox xoxox

Another day passed and it was time for Fred to leave. People gave the Brotherhood odd stares at the airport, some recognizing them as mutants and others wandering about the strange mismatched group. The looked over the electronic board and after a few minutes of wandering around lost, they made it to the proper terminal and waited for Fred to check in. Once that was done, all that they could do was wait and make small talk which of course included Todd and Lance poking fun at Pietro's hair and having him dump their refreshments over their heads.

"What a waste," Fred pouted, as if he didn't have enough going away snacks already.

The boys got into an argument about the state of Pietro's hair in a picture Lance claimed to have taken and locked away in the safety of his email so that Pietro couldn't just steal his phone and delete it. Fortunately, Pietro's hair was back to normal after being thoroughly washed, but he was seriously considering paying off some geek to hack into Lance's email. While their petty argument went on, with a security guard, who was blatantly ignored, occasionally telling them to keep their voices down, Wanda stood up to stretch her legs.

The boarding process for Fred's flight would not begin for another fifteen minutes or so. Wanda approached the large full wall sized glass window on the side of the terminal and looked out at the runway. An airplane was parked below, being refueled, with workers wearing orange vests running around it busily, checking its tires and looking at the turbines and under the wings for a round of basic maintenance. Another aircraft of a similar size with the logo of a different airline on its sides and tail, was taxiing to the take off runway, getting into position and speeding off. It rose above the ground and retracted its tires, elevating higher until it disappeared beyond the clouds in the distance.

A cart full of luggage was taken near the airplane that was being fueled. Most of the bags it carried were the common black of medium and large sizes, with others, rarer than those, appearing in many different colors and sizes. The workers busied themselves in connecting a conveyor belt to the cargo hold of the airplane, loading the row of bags inside. Wanda looked to another area were yet another airplane was. That one was connected to a jet bridge with passengers exiting at the terminal next to the one they were waited at. Wanda looked at the people coming out of the tunnel not too far away and recognized two of the passengers.

Jean glanced over at the Brotherhood with Scott sharing her curious and slightly disapproving look. The security guard kept hushing the loud quartet of young men and they continued to ignore him. Somehow, their topic of conversation had shifted from Pietro to pizza, though there was basically no real relation between the two themes. It all started when Fred began talking about pizza at random and the boys became locked in a debate about the best pizza topping.

Wanda's eyes met Jean's and she shrugged her shoulders, then went back to looking out the glass window at the various activities happening in the runway and aircraft parking. Jean chuckled as she gave Scott a reassuring nod, "it's okay," she ascertained. "They're not here to cause trouble. I could read no bad intentions in their minds. They're only here to see Fred off. They're a little unruly, but that's all."

"I guess we should let them be then," Scott concluded. The last connecting flight that he shared with Jean was full and the seats were not particularly comfortable, it was nothing like the X Jet. His neck was still stiff from the trip and jetlag made him yawn. He wanted to get back to the institute and rest.

Scott and Jean went on their way, but they only managed to walk a few steps before they were frozen by Wanda's voice crying out "stop!" They instinctively and automatically looked in her direction, though she wasn't talking to them. She was yelling because an airplane that looked like it had been getting ready to taxi to the runway had turned towards the glass window and was heading right towards them.

The pizza conversation immediately stopped as Fred, Lance, Pietro and Todd, stood up from their seats at the terminal waiting area, alarmed and alert. Scott and Jean joined them, with Jean using her psychic abilities to try to stop the aircraft from moving any further. The nose of the airplane was almost touching the glass, which it would undoubtedly shatter. Passengers were panicking, there were screams and running all around. "It's not working... I can't hold it..." Jean had her eyes closed in deep effort, but her mind couldn't hold out for much longer, her brained strained by the force of the approaching aircraft that pushed against her psychic hold.

The turbines started spinning faster and faster, though the airplane was on the ground. The impulse would be too much for Jean. "I'll blow up he engines!" Wanda offered unsure. It would be dangerous, but it seemed less dangerous than letting the situation progress as it was.

"No! The wings are full of fuel, if the engines catch on fire they'll explode and there are passengers inside!" Scott protested.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Fred reproached, angry at whoever was causing this on the day of his flight no less. Somehow, it didn't look like the pilots were in control of the vessel.

To be Continued

This chapter focuses on the brotherhood, though the main characters of the later most vital chapters of this story are still Kurt, Kitty Rogue and Remy. None the less, I do like the Brotherhood, so they were fun to write. Really, I have nothing against Pietro; in fact, he's my second favorite next to Wolverine. I just can't resist if he's fun to pick on. 


	10. Chapter 10

Revolution

Chapter 10: Filling The Spaces

The airplane was still approaching the glass window behind which Jean was focused on holding it back. Her mind was becoming exhausted and she could barely push back the airplane as its engines started. Scott looked at the jet bridge over on the next terminal near by. The airplane that he and Jean had left was moved away when the seemingly out of control airplane started heading towards the window, leaving the empty jet bridge there. He ran towards it, dashing through the tunnel with an idea in mind.

Lance focused on the ground outside the window and made it shake until it broke and buried the aircraft's tires, but the airplane continued to jerk forward at an odd angle, breaking the tires with the impulse from the engines. "Unless I bury that thing whole, it won't stop," Lance realized, and he didn't know how to accomplish that, not to mention that there were still passengers inside.

Scott appeared at the edge of the jet bridged, climbing out its side and on top of it. He aimed at the belly of the airplane where the cargo was, away from the central fuel tank and shot a laser from his eyes until the metal covering the aircraft began to melt into the ground below it. The turbines continued to spin, but the vessel could not move forward. The engines shook so wildly that they fell right off the wings. That was how those airplanes were built, they could fly even with one engine, but not without wings, so it was better to lose a vibrating engine than to risk a wing being torn off.

The turbines hit the ground and caught aflame, but seeing as the airplane was not moving, Jean let it go and instead moved the flaming engines away from the fuel filled wings. Down below on the runway, a security team quickly extinguished the flames and the danger passed. The airport's security team was working on getting the passengers out of the airplane as quickly as possible.

Scott came back inside the terminal through the jet bridge. Everyone was murmuring about the mutants, some even blaming them for what had happened, though they had actually just stopped it. It was best to tell the professor about this immediately and perhaps he would be able to clear things up. Jean tried to call out to Xavier with a psychic message, but she was too exhausted from the mental strain. She felt her balance slip from her and would have fallen in dizziness if not for Scott supporting her. He glanced at the Brotherhood, but they seemed just as confused as they were about what happened and Jean did say earlier that they had no bad intentions.

"We need to head back to the institute," Scott concluded. They were a day early, so no one was expecting them, thus no one had gone to meet them at the airport. They had come with gifts, cheerful stories and well wishes, but the warnings that they received about the suspicious happenings in the city were what came to greet them. "You should probably leave too."

Fred shook his head stubbornly. "No way, I have a flight to catch!" No sooner had he spoken those words when an announcement was heard all over the airport that they were closing up temporarily. The speaker went on to list the flights that were cancelled, among which was Fred's flight.

"Not anymore..." Todd stated the obvious, much to Fred's pouting annoyance.

With a groan of disappointment, Fred headed for the exit, dragging his feet and carryon luggage along with everyone else. He had forgotten about the bags he checked in earlier, but didn't really care at the time.

They were almost out of the airport when Lance felt a strong headache; he stumbled, but managed to stay on his feet. He looked at the floor as if searching for what he might have tripped on, but there was nothing, it was all a random loss of balance and it was inexplicable. "Did you lose something?" Pietro inquired in his usual speedy speech.

Lance shook his head; "no, it's nothing..." the pain was slowly subsiding just as quickly as it came. Strangely, he felt as if he had been exposed to this sensation before, but in a lesser intensity when he was watching TV earlier in the house. He paid it little mind and attributed it to some remnant of stress from what had just occurred.

xoxox xox xoxox

Fred was finally on his way to Texas later. However, it took a long drive to get him to where he needed to be as he left from New Jersey's EWR rather than New York's JFK. None the less, he was off and the remaining members of the Brotherhood were too tired to head back immediately and decided to find a place to rest before they were on their way. As they exited the airport to head to the nearest affordable hotel, the earth shook, but it was not at Lance's will. In fact, Lance looked rather uncomfortable, gripping the glass door's handle like a vice.

"Was that you?" Todd asked curiously and tiredly.

"No," Lance shook his head nervously.

Wanda tilted her head to the side, observing his reaction, "are you alright?"

Lance nodded, "I'm fine, just tired." It was the only explanation he could come up with for the wave of fear and panic that overtook him for a second. He wasn't afraid of earthquakes; he was the master of them, then why did he feel that way? It had to be exhaustion; it was the only thing that made sense.

"I wonder if Fred felt the earthquake too?" Todd stupidly asked, to his defense, he was very sleepy so he wasn't really all there in all his senses.

A silent pause passed until Pietro broke it, "in the sky?"

Another silent pause occurred as it took a moment for the tired minds to process that people couldn't feel earthquakes if they were flying and thus not actually touching the ground. A wave of laughter passed over them, which was well welcome by the group as a whole. They continued on their way, found a hotel and rested until they were ready for the long trip back to the Brotherhood house.

xoxox xox xoxox

While all of that was taking place, Kitty and Kurt were becoming closer, though they assumed the other was only interested in friendship so there was still a sort of wall between them, even if they very much enjoyed each other's company. Remy was a little restless, as his independence shone through even without memories and he wondered if he should go off to investigate on his own. Yet Rogue's kindness towards him and his curiosity and developing fondness towards her made him stay.

When Wanda, Lance, Pietro and Todd did return to the Brotherhood house, they found that a certain someone had settled in and made herself at home. There they stood in awe at the door to the kitchen were appetizing scents were coming from despite the smoke that came from the destroyed oven.

"Hey guys," Tabitha greeted. "You're just on time for the food. I'm glad I ordered all of this." The kitchen told a story without having to speak. Tabitha had tried to cook and blown up the oven, though thankfully, she kept the damage under control before the entire kitchen was ruined. Though some of the cupboards and the pantry were singed, the refrigerator was alright at least. Then she must have given up on cooking and ordered some take out instead. She lifted the lids off the pizza boxes one by one and it reminded everyone of the conversation about pizza they were having at the airport before. "Dig in!" They didn't need to be told twice.

While they ate, the inevitable question came up, voiced by a curious Pietro, "why all this?"

Wanda smiled sweetly, though there was a hint of something hidden in her eyes. "I just wanted to do something for you guys." A suspicious pause hung in the air until the revelation came, "since you're my housemates and all."

Everyone paused in their eating, "housemates?" Lance questioned. "You're moving back in here?"

"Yes," Tabitha nodded with determination, as if trying to tell them they shouldn't bother attempting to stop her. She had invited herself before and she could invite herself again.

Lance's frown went to a full on scowl, "no."

"Aw," Tabitha gave him her saddest look, trying to look convincing, "why not?"

"Because you'll just steal my jeep," Lance accused.

"I won't steal it," Tabitha assured, adding in a lower tone of voice, "I'll only borrow it every now and then."

"No!" Lance stubbornly maintained his position, making it clear that Tabitha wasn't welcomed.

Tabitha pouted and glared, "who put you in charge of the house?" She challenged.

"Actually," Pietro interrupted before Lance could argue in return. "I'm in charge of the house," he interjected.

"No you're not!" Lance protested. "Magneto's not here anymore, we haven't heard from him in ages and for all we know Mystique could be dead. There's no one to back your leadership."

"Or yours!" Pietro threw back.

"What about my vote?" Todd inquired, but he was completely ignored by everyone.

Wanda cleared her throat and suddenly, Pietro, Lance and Tabitha's three way argument was silence. She put down the slice of pizza she was eating, cleaned her mouth delicately and patiently with a paper napkin holding the pizzeria's logo and looked at the other occupants of the kitchen table. "I am in charge of the house," she stated it so firmly that it left no room for arguments. Then she brought forth her verdict as everyone waited with their breath in their throats. "I think we should give her a chance to stay."

Lance growled under his breath, not daring to argue with Wanda, while Tabitha flashed him a victory grin. "I knew you'd see it my way. It must get lonely being the only girl around here, huh?" Wanda shrugged, she had not really thought about that. She had a feeling that things with Tabitha around would be, if anything, louder, and she wondered if she had made the right choice by welcoming her into the house.

xoxox xox xoxox

At an ice-cream shop in the city, Kurt and Kitty were having a good time. They had noticed Rogue and Remy at a different table already there when they came in, but the pair was so absorbed in their conversation, that Kurt and Kitty decided not to interrupt them in any way. They settled into their own table with their ice-cream. The air conditioner was set at a very cold temperature, but they didn't really mind, the cold was a nice change from the constant heat, especially for Kurt.

Even with that cold temperature inside the shop, the ice-cream still melted and they raced to eat it before they had to drink it. Kitty giggled as she watched the white splotch of vanilla on Kurt's face. "You got it all over your face."

"Here?" Kurt tried to clean himself up with a napkin, but wasn't sure where exactly on his face the spot of ice-cream was.

"It's like there..." Kitty picked up a napkin, leaning over towards Kurt and reached to his face. Her hand paused in mid air and she acted on a whim before her brain had time to analyze her impulse and tell her it was crazy. She kissed him on the cheek, to the side of his mouth, licking off the ice-cream that melted down his chin.

Kurt remained paralyzed in shock while fireworks went off inside him and his stomach flipped upside-down. Realization hit Kitty like a ton of bricks as she looked shocked at herself, then apologetic. Her lips parted, her mouth moved, but there was no sound. Finally, Kurt smiled after what felt like an eternity, the few seconds being amplified by the awkwardness that flooded the atmosphere. "I guess you got it... Thanks..."

"Um... you're welcome," Kitty fidgeted and finally straightened on her seat. "I... don't know what came over me," she excused herself with her eyes downcast in embarrassment.

"It didn't bother me," Kurt was quick to assure.

Kitty looked up, daring to hope, "really?"

"Yeah... I kind of liked it," Kurt confessed, he paused, took a deep breath and went for the full on truth. "Actually... I liked it a lot."

"But that was almost like..." Kitty felt her heart beat faster. Was this really happening? Was it not too late? Was it okay? "Almost like... kissing..." She momentarily looked at the remains of her melted ice-cream on the table and when she looked up again, Kurt was much closer than a second ago, as if he was going to... He really was going to... Kitty closed her eyes and further eliminated the distance between them encouragingly until their lips met. The place, the time, the people around them, none of it matter, nor was it remembered. All that they could perceive was each other.

To be Continued

There you have it, the Kurtty is finally back in action, I did promise that it would come. 


	11. Chapter 11

Revolution

Chapter 11: Breathless

At the ice-cream shop, Remy was saying something, but he paused mid sentence when he realized that Rogue's attention wasn't on the topic at hand. She wasn't one to space out and she usually had something to comment on, but she seemed to be off in space all of a sudden. Following her gaze, he realized that she was looking at something, or someone behind him. He turned to look and found two people that he recognized. Though he had not been staying at the institute for long, he had received a round of introductions and knew who Kurt and Kitty were. "Looks like they really have it for each other, eh cherie?"

Rogue could only nod absentmindedly, which prompted Remy to continue, "is it that shocking? I haven't been around for long as far as I can remember and even I could sort of tell."

Rogue shook her head and finally pushed her voice to function. "That's not it. I knew those two would end up together, practically everyone at the institute knew... except maybe them. I was just thinking..." She left it at that and took a sip of her now liquid ice-cream.

A moment passed without words, as if Rogue had finished speaking, but she didn't sound like she did. "Thinking about what?"

She shook her head, but his gaze was steady in her eyes and she knew she was trapped. He knew as well as she did that her thought was left without a verbal completion and he appeared to be curious. "That it's about time," Rogue smile casually.

The facade didn't fool Remy for a second. "And what else?" He inquired.

Rogue shrugged, feigning ignorance. "That I'm happy for them, I guess."

"But there's something on your mind, cherie." Remy insisted.

Rogue frowned, she could almost snap at him, but she restrained herself. "You're not a mind reader."

"I don't have to read your mind," he argued playfully, trying to defuse her flaring temper, "only your face and your voice. What's bothering you, cherie?"

Rogue sunk back in her chair. "You're the amnesiac one, shouldn't I be asking you if you're okay?"

"I'm well enough and with some cunning calm words you might have convinced me that you're well enough too," Remy admitted. "But now you've made me curious."

Rogue huffed, "this is a curiosity far deadlier than when you got curious about the danger room," she warned.

"And I survived, didn't I?" He grinned at her.

Rogue sighed, knowing that once Remy's curiosity was sparked, there was no turning back. She wondered if he found her particularly interesting or if his mind with so many missing memories was so desperately thirsty for information that he clung to any that he could hold on to. All the details, all the questions, about her home, her life, about her... She had opened up to him a little before, even related to his past, though it was now a past he was without in his mind. None the less, if any connection was established between the two, it was not something to be easily broken. Yet this was something that Rogue didn't want to talk about to anyone, let alone him, especially not him.

Seeing as she was remaining silent, Remy inquired in theory, "could it be that my dear cherie is the victim of unrequited love?"

Rogue rolled her eyes at the theory, but her sarcastic reply died on her lips when Remy reached across the table and took her hand. She considered pulling it back, but remained still as a statue. There was her past crush on Scott, but she had gotten over that. Her interest had sparked, she admitted in the privacy of her own mind, for the mysterious Gambit for a time, but now that he was right in front of her she was full of second thoughts. It was always about the chase, not the chance. What would she do when she got a chance, if she even got one?

Unwillingly, Rogue remembered the time when one of her old classmates from her previous school in her southern home had asked her to dance. That was when her powers awakened and her world was turned upside-down. She had dealt with the turmoil as best she could and come out of it mostly, but it was always with denial in the back of her mind. She couldn't touch anyone's skin with hers any more then she could touch anyone's lips with hers, at least not without hurting him.

Yet as time went by and couples formed before her eyes, she couldn't push the thoughts to the back of her mind anymore. She couldn't think about the chase without attaching the inevitably disappointing aftermath that would follow it. Rogue knew that her eyes and face gave her away. She knew that her mask of nonchalance had fallen. Yet she said nothing.

"Your powers," Remy finally voiced, not letting go of her gloved hand. The admission made her nod her head, but she kept her eyes downcast. He reached over and lifted her chin with the tip of his finger and she felt a surge of energy.

Rogue pulled her hand away from his as she leaned back on her chair. She got another small dose of power, but she only got glimpses of his most recent memories. They were not particularly insightful as she had been present during those few days and already knew what events took place in them.

"It's not so bad," his voice was neutral as if he didn't want to sound like he was disregarding her situation, but he didn't want to make her feel pitied either.

"Could be worse," she grumbled in a bad mood. She didn't feel like being here anymore. She stood up as did he. "I'm leaving," she voiced, as if indicating that she was going alone and would not accept anyone's company, not even his, especially not his. She stormed out of the ice-cream shop.

Remy hurried after Rogue. They walked past Kitty and Kurt's table, but they seemed to be so engrossed in the act of sharing somewhat innocent but very consecutive kisses, that they didn't even notice the others. Rogue rushed out the street, aware of the fact that Remy was following her. She dashed past the few people who dared to wander outside in the heat and ran through the almost deserted park. It was simply too hot to be out.

Her chest was heaving, she was out of breath and her body didn't like the sudden change in temperature being thrown out of the cold air conditioner into the unforgiving heat. She took refuge under the shade of a tree and leaned her back against its warm bark to catch her breath.

"Cherie..." Her eyes remained closed as she took in precious oxygen leaning against the tree. Remy knew he was being blatantly ignored as Rogue refused to make any indication that he had noticed he was there. Through his short time in the institute she was always there taking special care to make sure that he was as comfortable as he could be and it often made him wonder if they had something going on between them, something he forgot. Now it was evident that there was no secret past relationship... But no doubt about it, there had been a spark and it was still there.

"Cherie..." Still there came no answer. Her eyes were closed, her breaths were even now and she was determined to pretend she was alone. However, he was just as determined, if not more, to make her acknowledge his presence. He placed his hands on either side of her on the tree and leaned closed until she could feel his breath on her face.

Rogue's eyes shot open at the sensation and she stared at the young man before her. In an instinctual automatic motion to protect her personal space, she tried to back away, but her back was against the tree and she was trapped. She wanted to say 'don't...' but that would imply that she thought he was going to do something... which he did.

His lips pressed against hers suddenly and for a split second her world froze. This was fast, aggressive, almost hasty, as if trying to get as far as possible before he had to pull away. She felt his energy pouring into her in more ways than one. Before she knew it, she was responding with a thirst and ardor that she didn't even know she had. He pulled away, only millimeters of empty space between their lips. His unusually colored eyes looked into hers with a victorious glow in them, as if calling her and she answered.

She took the initiative of the second kiss; it was fast, but not as fast as the first, the rhythm more savoring. Her arms that had previously rested at her sides were around his neck and his hands that had been on the tree were on her waist. But she noticed with a grim realization that he was responding less and less, until she pulled away and looked at his tired face.

He grinned at her in a way that could be counted as flirtatious and perhaps even seductive, yet he couldn't hide the exhaustion that had overtaken him. "I'm sorry..." She apologized grimly.

"Don't be," he assured. "I enjoyed that."

Rogue frowned. "I hurt you, don't say I didn't because I know I did."

"It's not so bad," he insisted, though he knew what an obstacle it presented. He only had so much energy to spare before he found himself losing what energy was vital to the functioning of his body. He pulled her closer, though they made no direct skin contact with that hug, albeit they were otherwise completely pressed against each other.

She could feel that his grip wasn't as strong as it should be, though she presented no resistance to his embrace and returned it. "Remy..."

"It's okay, cherie," he cut her off before she could complain with any self accusatory statement. With his memories gone, something else took the forefront of his mind. It was like an instinct, something subconscious that told him who he could trust. He surmised that memories could be taken away, but perhaps feelings could not. The intensity of the attraction compared to its short time of development as it was recorded in Remy's memories, made him think that the record had been there before and that this wasn't completely a new start but a sort of continuation. The flame had been there, and it was being fueled.

Rogue stopped battling with her conscience and sense of reason. She told logic that it could take a long walk off a short cliff and kicked the aftermath to the back of her mind again. She wouldn't think of it now, she would think of it later; later when she cleared her head, later when the thoughts of disappointment, consequences and impossibilities didn't hurt so strongly in fresh wounds. Later when she recovered her shield, later when she was ready to let go of what was never hers to claim. Later... later... but later would never truly come.

xoxox xox xoxox

That evening at the Brotherhood's house, Wanda heard some knocking on her room's door. She thought at first that it was Todd coming to ask her out, though she had already rejected him twice in that particular day. "Give it up, Toad!"

"It's Tabby," without bothering to knock again, she opened the door and let herself in. "Hey," she smiled with apparent cheer, though her eyes told a different story. There was something that weighed heavily in Tabitha's mind and she was about to address the issue. It was clear she didn't want to, but she knew she had to.

Wanda didn't expect Tabitha to come see her out of the blue. She gave the other girl a curious look and answered with a simple "hey" that echoed Tabitha's own greeting. "Did you need something?" Wanda tried to assume, as it felt logical to assume, that Tabitha was there to borrow some shampoo, or lotion, or makeup, or some other female product that, given the fact that she was the only other woman in the house, only she was likely to have. But there was that look in her eyes that pleaded for... Companionship? Friendship? Understanding? Support? Help?

"Can I talk to you?" Tabitha finally broke the silence. Her words made it clear that the conversation might take more than just a moment.

"Sure," Wanda agreed, making room for Tabitha to sit on the bed and putting away the magazine she had been flipping through.

Tabitha closed the door, as she didn't want eavesdroppers or interruptions and sat down next to Wanda. "Even if we don't know each other very well, I thought it would be easier to talk to another girl." Tabitha began, but the truth was that it wasn't easy and that wasn't simply because of the aspect of telling someone, but because of what she had to tell. "I think I'm in trouble..."

To be Continued

This chapter is heavy on the Rogue x Remy, there will be more of a Kurt x Kitty focus in future chapters, as I have something planned for them, but I won't throw any specific hints yet. 


	12. Chapter 12

Revolution

Chapter 12: Turmoil

Tabitha shifted uncomfortably and Wanda wondered why she was compelled to talk to her of all people. Didn't she have a family that would listen to her? Maybe she didn't, maybe that's why she came to the Brotherhood's house. "You can tell me," Wanda encouraged. She had not had female friends before, or any friends during her life in the captivity of a mental institution. Yet she remembered in her false memories having school friends like anyone else. Yet she couldn't really remember their names. She reasoned that they must have grown apart and settled for the possibility of making new friends in the future, though outside of the Brotherhood she never got around to having even regular acquaintances. And here was someone looking to her in need of the support and understanding of a friend.

Tabitha nodded and reasoned that she might as well get it over with. "I think I'm losing my mind," that came out wrong. She didn't want to sound random, very much less offensive.

"Stress?" Wanda suggested. If Tabitha denied it and confessed love troubles looking for advice, Wanda was sure she would draw a blank.

"It's hard to explain, but I think something's messing with my head," Tabitha tried to elaborate. "I'm probably better off heading to the institute and asking professor X for an examination, but I'm scared."

"Of what?" Wanda inquired with true puzzlement. "I don't think the X-Men would hurt you."

"I know and it's illogical," Tabitha confessed. "That's my point, that's why I'm here. I know it sounds odd, but I really think there's something, or someone trying to take over my mind. I thought that if I surrounded myself with people constantly I would be able to keep my head in the here and now, but I can't. Then there were those things that Lance was talking to Pietro about earlier, about what happened at the amusement park."

Wanda had heard the story and she immediately knew what Tabitha was talking about. "You mean what happened to Gambit? You think that it might be happening to you?" Tabitha nodded silently and Wanda had to take a moment to think about it. If whoever was behind this could control a person's mind, then instilling an illogical yet irresistible sense of fear to keep that person from seeking help was also a possibility. "If that's the case, then you really should go to the institute. I don't like the X-Men, but they could help you."

Tabitha nodded, she knew that the conversation would get to this point and was glad that Wanda seemed so open to the possibility so far. Albeit there was more that she was yet to say, "I have a favor to ask of you." That was the real reason why Tabitha had gone to talk to Wanda. "I can create explosives, as you already know..." she stated as if it had some relation to what she was going to ask. "You're a powerful mutant so, knowing what to expect, you shouldn't have any trouble."

Wanda's eyes went wide in realization. "Are you losing control? Do you think you'll go on the attack?"

"Not just yet," Tabitha hoped. "But I know that going to the institute is what's best and I can't get myself to do it."

"The favor..." a theory started to take shape in Wanda's mind.

"Yes," Tabitha confirmed. "I wanted to ask you to take me to the institute, by force if necessary. If I get scared, illogically panicked beyond reason, then I might try to attack you and get away. Don't let me," she requested, almost pleadingly, "I don't want to lose myself."

There was something about Tabitha's words that struck a cord with Wanda. 'I don't want to lose myself...' those words rung out clearly in her mind in her own voice, but it was a younger voice filled with the echo of deja vu. Wanda pushed herself to focus on reality. She couldn't help it but to feel identified with that phrase, but she didn't know why. "I'll do it," she agreed. "I'll get you to the institute even if I have to drag you there."

Tabitha smiled with both relief and the weariness of a coming battle in her eyes, "thank you."

xoxox xox xoxox

When the next morning came at the Brotherhood house, breakfast was interrupted by an earthquake. It didn't last long, but Lance had ducked under the table with such speed that even Pietro was impressed. "What? Are you afraid of earthquakes now?" The speedy mutant teased.

Lance tried to pick up the broken pieces of his embarrassed dignity and crawled out from under the table. "Just joking," he lied. Tabitha gave Lance a curious look, but didn't say anything.

After breakfast, Tabitha and Wanda left, thankfully on foot, much to Lance's relief. In truth, they knew that the jeep would probably just end up being a battle victim or a possible escape route that they didn't want to make available. The two young women were doing alright, save for the annoyance of the heat, but it had been present for so many days that people were starting to slowly adapt, or at least resign themselves to a scorching summer.

Todd had curiously followed the girls, hopping from one form of camouflage to another, hiding behind cars parked on the sides of the road, newsstands and trashcans. Tabitha started to shiver just as they were getting closer to the institute and Wanda tried to make small talk, though she didn't think she was particularly good at it. Tabitha made responses at first, but her replies became shorter until she was only nodding or shaking her head.

Finally, with the look of a scared deer in the headlights, Tabitha broke into a run. She was swiftly stopped by Wanda, who linked arms with the other girl and dragged her forward with a few words of encouragement. Todd found their behavior to be very peculiar. Tabby was afraid of something that Wanda seemed intent on dragging her towards. Yet Wanda's words were comforting and sisterly, rather than threatening or forceful. Tabitha kept nodding and muttering things along the lines of "you're right..." and "I need to do this..." plus the occasional "don't leave me alone in there." It made Todd even more curious about where 'there' was.

Shaking despite the heat, Tabitha tried to go for another run. She attempted to break free from Wanda's grip and when she was not released, she resorted to attacking with an explosive. Panicked, Tabitha ran away as Wanda jumped back to dodge the small bomb. Todd was shocked; he jumped out from behind a row of potted plants that were on display in front of a flower shop, a few loose leaves and petals stuck to his hair.

Tabitha didn't have time to stop and bumped right into Todd causing them both to fall down on the street. "Don't let her get away!" Wanda shouted, but Tabitha was already on her feet and running as fast as her legs could carry her, with frightened passer-bys hastily scrambling out of the way of the rampaging mutant.

Wanda was quick to give chase, using her abilities to lift Tabitha off the ground. Tabitha screamed and Wanda dropped her, thinking that she was accidentally hurting her, though in truth the agonized exclamation was not due to any sort of physical affliction, but rooted in a baseless unreasonable fear of the people that Tabitha's logical mind knew could help her. Once again, Tabitha was on the run, she headed towards an alleyway which led to a dead end. Making use of an explosive, she demolished the wall that separated the alleys of both streets and made it into the street at the other side, running aimlessly.

Tabitha's feet carried her to the park where she stopped next to the fountain to catch her breath. Tears were running down her face. Wanda wouldn't want to help her now, who could put up with her when she was so crazy? How could she get help like this? Whatever was out there would take over her mind, would make her lose herself... it would kill her. She fell on her knees next to the fountain with a surge of frustration and anger directed at herself and at her mysterious unseen foe.

"There she is!" Todd called out as he rushed towards Tabitha. "Hey Tabby, I don't know why you and Wanda are fighting, but I'm sure we can talk it out, so let's all stay calm!" Never mind that Todd himself was in a panic. He considered Tabitha a friend, especially after their antics in their short lived job at the fancy cafe; she was the one who gave him the extra push to get the job in the first place. He didn't want to see his crush and his friend fighting.

"We're not fighting, I'm helping her!" Wanda argued. "Tabitha, we're going, you know you need to go!"

"No!" Tabitha cried, her terror once more overcoming her sense of reason. She threw explosives wildly, destroying the fountain. At least there wasn't anyone out at the warm sunny park at the time, though the noise of the explosions caught the attention of a few people that stopped to look from a safe distance.

"Now, now, let's all calm down, yo!" Todd nervously insisted. "Babycakes, where is it that you want to go? Maybe I could go with you instead," he offered.

"Just stay out of the way, Toad. I'm not the one who needs to go to the institute, Tabitha is and I promised to take her there by force if I had to!" Wanda's hands glowed as she lifted Tabitha into the air once more. She didn't feel comfortable with this approach. It was effective, but she worried that she would hurt Tabitha and her screams of terrified agony along with her haunted tortured expression and tears flowing down her face were haunting.

"Honey," Todd tried to soothe Wanda. "I don't think Tabitha wants to go to the institute... and why would you want to take her there, yo?" Todd's confusion only grew.

"Let me go!" Tabitha screamed so loudly that her throat strained and her voice cracked. Her expression was feral and wild and she released explosives all around.

Wanda tried to shield Tabitha, Todd and herself, but when the smoke cleared, Tabitha was laying on the ground unconscious, her body battered and bruised. "Tabitha!" Wanda didn't notice her own injuries, but they weren't too serious anyway. She turned her head towards where Todd had been. There was a growing pool of blood under his limp body. "Todd!" She shouted his name in desperation. Wanda didn't know what to do, Tabitha and Todd were injured, they could die. "Help!" She cried out to no one in particular. She felt her mind strain as panic and guilt settled in, even though it wasn't really her fault. This was only the fault of whatever was so cruelly affecting Tabitha. "Help! Help! Help... Aah!"

xoxox xox xoxox

At the institute, Xavier let out a pained yelp and held his head. He had been speaking to Logan, Hank and Ororo in the library. Their theorizing was interrupted as they focused their alarmed eyes on the professor. "Calm down!" Xavier urged with his mind, also automatically speaking the words with instinctual emphasis. "Calm down, where are you? The park? We're on our way, stay calm, you must not lose control! No, they need you, focus!" Xavier took a long ragged breath and addressed the urgent stares that were on him. "We have an emergency at the park, they need immediate medical attention!"

There wasn't a split second to waste. Never mind land transportation, the helicopter was at the park in mere moments, though it still felt like an eternity for Wanda. With desperate tears running down her eyes, she tried to provide first aid as best she could until the X-Men got there. Her words were a jumbled mess as she pleaded for the lives of her friends. She didn't care that she was getting help from the X-Men, she didn't care what her father, or brother, or anyone would say. She just wanted them to be saved.

xoxox xox xoxox

It took several hours for the turmoil to die down. Tabitha and Todd, who had gotten the worse of it, were both in stable condition resting at the infirmary at the institute. Wanda remained with them for the most part, until Jean coaxed her into stepping out for a moment to calm down. Much calmer now, Wanda looked over her friends sleeping faces and let out a breath of relief, they were on the road to recovery at least.

Tabitha had been sedated; it was the only thing left to do when she woke up in a panic and tried to blow up the whole place. Xavier was planning to try to talk to her subconsciously to help her conquer her fears and regain control over herself. Until that was accomplished, she would sleep and rest her mind in preparation. Wanda walked out of the infirmary, leaving Ororo to watch over Tabitha and Todd. She stopped at the doorway where Xavier and Logan waited. "You wanted an explanation, I assume?"

Logan said nothing, as he felt it would be redundant and instead took Wanda's question as a rhetorical one. Xavier, who also needed some mental rest himself after Wanda's less than gentle psychic contact; nodded kindly and spoke in a soft fatherly voice. "Let's talk in the sitting room." Wanda nodded in acceptance and followed them.

To be Continued

Pretty wild chapter, wasn't it?


	13. Chapter 13

Revolution

Chapter 13: Fear

Wanda shifted uncomfortably as she sat across from Xavier and Logan. After a moment longer, Logan excused himself and left, seeing as the Scarlet witch presented no real danger. She was in control of her powers and had calmed down significantly. The small accidents she caused while her friends were yet in danger were only that, accidents, but she was alright now, or at least well enough. Wanda didn't even notice Logan leave, but when she looked up from staring at her hands folded on her lap only Xavier was still there. She knew her paused had been a long one and finally broke the silence with a truth. "I don't even know where to start."

"It's okay," Xavier encouraged. "Just say what you feel you should and if there is something I don't understand, I'll ask about it."

Wanda nodded and began her explanation. "I take it you already know about what happened to Gambit?" Perhaps even better than what the Brotherhood knew. Xavier nodded in silent affirmation and Wanda continued. "Tabitha thinks the same thing could be happening to her, that something is trying to take over her mind. She asked me to bring her hear, but she's afraid to be here. She knows it's not real fear, it's a fear that's being put into her head."

"Do you know what or who might be causing it?" Xavier asked vitally and Wanda shook her head. He adopted a thoughtful expression as he took everything in. "I will do all that I can to help Tabitha."

"What's happening to her?" Wanda inquired with worry. "Will it keep happening? Is someone out to get us mutants?"

Xavier's expression was dissatisfied, reflecting his own uneasiness at the lack of information. "Unfortunately, I haven't been able to uncover much yet." Kitty had mentioned that she thought the Brotherhood wasn't involved. It was too early to rule out Magneto and even Mystique whose broken stone statue pieces had mysteriously disappeared. But there was no evidence pointing at them either. At least if the Brotherhood wasn't involved, perhaps Xavier could stop them from joining the opposition before the offer was made. "you and your friends are invited to come here. It might be safer that way."

Wanda considered the offer, "I'll keep it in mind," she assured, "but I don't think we'll be joining you guys any time soon, we're not X-Men," she added firmly.

"Even so, a truce would be mutually beneficial," Xavier emphasized.

"Maybe, if it comes to that, but things are not bad enough yet..." Wanda decided. Feeling like she wanted to go back home she stood. "I know I can at least entrust Tabitha and Todd's health to you... and if you mess with their heads," light surrounded the Scarlet Witch as she threatened, her aura anonymous and deadly. "I will make sure you dearly regret it," she assured strongly.

Xavier knew then that the conversation was over, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. "Don't worry; I won't do anything to bend their will. Tabitha and Todd can stay here until they recover and when they're well enough, they can stay or leave, it'll be their choice."

"It better be," Wanda headed out of the sitting room and towards the infirmary once last time. She only intended to check on her friends for a short moment and then leave, they would be alright there.

xoxox xox xoxox

As Wanda exited the institute through the front door, she was greeted by a battle. Lance was mostly fighting hand to hand which put him at a disadvantage since he was not using his powers and the opponents, Jean and Scott, were. "What's wrong with you Avalanche? Get with the earthquakes!" Pietro complained.

Lance, who was looking rather out of it, only stepped back. "Get off my case!" He snapped at Quicksilver. "It wouldn't really help right now," he knew it wasn't true.

"I guess I'll have to this myself!" Pietro started running in circles to create a tornado, but Jean used her psychic abilities to lift him off the ground. Refusing to give up, he tried with all his might to spin in place and break free.

"I don't know why you're holding back, but if that's the way you want it..." Scott charged forward and he and Lance soon became locked in hand to hand combat.

With some effort, Pietro managed to break free of Jean's psychic hold; she had not yet fully recovered from the headache that came with the stain of the airport incident. Full of momentum from the effort, Pietro spun around wildly as soon as Jean dropped him, producing a gust of wind that pushed Jean back causing her to collide with Scott's back. Scott had been focused on Lance in front of him and was caught off guard, which made Jean and Scott end up in a pile on the floor.

Pietro spun dizzily, trying to regain his balance, "bury them, Avalanche!"

Lance stepped back and focused; the earth shock slightly but it quickly stopped. Lance was sweating profusely and it wasn't all due to the heat and the exercise of the fight. "I... I can't..." he realized. He couldn't use his powers, not when the mere thought of the ground shaking beneath his feet terrified him.

Logan stepped out the front door where Wanda was just standing there watching, unnoticed by the others. "I knew I smelled trouble," he growled, baring his claws. He looked at Wanda, but her still posture and disconcerted look told him she was not a part of this particular battle. "What do you want?"

Wolverine's arrival made quicksilver notice that his sister was right there, unharmed. By then Lance had retreated a few more paces back and Jean and Scott were back on their feet. "We're here to rescue Wanda and the others!" Pietro demanded, though he wasn't sure she needed to be rescued anymore. She was just standing there looking confused, but not with the look of one in peril.

"From what?" Wanda asked in confusion.

Sounding more unsure now, Pietro replied. "From the X-Men... We saw a part of a news bulletin, not the whole thing, but it looked like they Tabitha and Toad were hurt and you were there, looking like you were in trouble..."

"So you thought we were being kidnapped by the X-Men?" Wanda shook her head hopelessly. "It's not the X-Men, the enemy is someone else, I don't know who, but it could be the same one that affected Gambit. Tabitha's mind was being taken over and I brought her here to get help. The fight wasn't even a real fight, Tabitha was just scared, but it wasn't her own fear, her mind was being partially controlled you could say. She panicked and got a little out of control, then Todd got caught in the middle of it."

"Then you guys weren't kidnapped? I guess it really doesn't fit the X-Men style," Pietro smiled sheepishly upon realizing his mistake. Wanda sighed and shook her head. Scott was still glaring at Lance, with his eyes covered thankfully, but Lance seemed focused on looking at the ground lost in thought, so Scott relaxed. Jean let out a tired breath; at least the fight that shouldn't have happened in the first place was over.

Logan retracted his claws and tried to keep his temper cool. "I can understand why you're on edge with all that's been going on, but it won't do anyone any good to point the finger in the wrong direction," he scolded firmly.

A small moment of tense silence passed until Wanda finally continued down the stairs and stood next to her brother. "Tabitha and Todd will be okay here, let's leave them to rest and recover."

"Okay..." Pietro agreed and the Maximoff siblings turned to leave, but Lance wasn't following them.

Avalanche stepped forward unsure and was met with Logan's short tempered, "you got something to say?"

"Actually... I..." Lance hesitated from a moment before replying, "no," and he turned away to leave along with Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch.

This time it was Pietro the one who didn't move. "Stay if you think you should stay." Lance gave him a questioning look and Pietro elaborated. "All that talk about illogical fear, it's happening to you too, isn't it? Something or someone is making you fear earthquakes, stopping you from using your power."

Lance began to protest, "I'm not-"

But he was interrupted by Pietro, "save it, we can all see it. You might as well do something about it before it gets worse. You've hung around here before; you'll be alright staying here for a while. See you around." Without another word, Quicksilver started towards the front gates of the institute property again, but rather than running, he was walking, waiting for Wanda to catch up.

Wanda nodded at Lance as if expressing her agreement that he should have his mysterious problem looked into and promised, "I'll come by later to see how everyone is doing." She then hurried to catch up with her brother and they left.

Lance watched the Maximoff siblings leave, then turned to face Logan, Jean and Scott not knowing what to say. This was different from the last time he tried to join them. Back then he was just chasing after Kitty, this time he actually needed their help.

"One more chance," Jean offered while rubbing her temples. She could use a nap with a nice soft pillow to rest her head on.

"Make good use of it," Scott added.

Logan let out a breath of exasperation, "alright, let's go, just don't cause any trouble," he agreed and Lance followed the group inside. 'Looks like Charles is going to have his hands full with therapy sessions,' Wolverine thought.

xoxox xox xoxox

It happened just as Wolverine thought. Xavier was trying his best and with some help from Jean after she rested, Tabitha was once again in control of herself. She was still very jumpy, but at least she wasn't screaming and throwing explosives at the drop of a hat. The stage of Lance's condition seemed earlier than Tabitha's but upon closer mental inspection, Xavier realized that, albeit the method seemed to be similar, the aim was different. Tabitha was an almost victim of the same kind of brainwashing that had overtaken Remy.

Tabitha too was released from it, but before her memories were wiped clean. As for Lance, whoever was behind this didn't care about brainwashing him as much as about making him unable to use his powers. His memories were intact and most areas of the brain remained untouched, unlike it was for Tabitha. It was as if whoever was behind this had a special concern for Earthquakes, but why? One question piled on top of another and the answers felt far away.

Yet with some persistent investigation, Xavier finally thought he had a lead. When he discussed it with the group, it was decided that Jean should stay at the institute to assist Xavier. Since Ororo's powers were mostly unresponsive unless it was with a great effort, she would stay behind as well. Lance, Tabitha and Todd, who were all still in a sort of recovery process in their own way would remain as well. Hank and Scott would hold down the fort if any danger came, which left Logan in charge of the mission team.

Remy was in control of his mind and power despite his lack of memories and his condition over the past few days had been stable. After Xavier did another check on his mind, he got the all clear to go on the mission. The other three integrants would be Rogue, Kurt and Kitty.

Under the leadership of Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler were off to investigate a suspicious group that operated in Alaska. Uncertainly clung to every surface and body as the X-Jet cut through the skies at top speed. Setting the autopilot, Wolverine, who was wearing full X-Men gear, as were the others, looked at his team.

Kurt and Kitty were smiling at each other from their seats side by side, holding hands. Rogue was looking anyone except at Remy as if something concerning him weighed heavily on her mind. Remy was a little fidgety, showing his eagerness to learn more about the hidden truth that led him to lose his memories. The explosive card wielder occasionally stole glances at Rogue, but didn't say anything.

An abundance of affection and an abundance of tension. Logan breathed, he felt like he was caught in the middle of a soap opera. He only hoped they could keep their heads focused when it came down to the time of action. He didn't know what to expect from the group they were investigating, so they better be ready for anything.

To be Continued

What's this? The plot is moving forward? The first suspects finally appear!


	14. Chapter 14

Revolution

Chapter 14: Cold Partition

The weather was relatively calm when the X-Jet landed in Alaska. Even so, the cold was very clearly perceptible, but Kitty, Kurt, Rogue and Remy didn't mind. In fact, they were grateful, for after days of being scorched, they finally got the chance to cool off. The coats that they packed were hard to look at before, but the layers of thick fabric were a necessity now. After the group landed, they went straight to business. There was no time to take in the sights of snow covered mountains and infinite white from the perspective of a tourist, but they would see plenty of that in their hike. The X-Jet was left behind, hidden away so as to not make their arrival so clearly known.

The walk felt endless and pretty soon the group started getting fed up with the cold, even though ironically, the vast snowy plains looked like heaven to them not too long ago. At least Kurt's fur was a good aspect for him then. Logan suddenly halted and ordered, "quiet," in a low commanding tone. The soft chatter that was going on with the group immediately ceased as the squad leader sniffed the air. Having picked up a trail, Wolverine made his way forward part a pile of snow and sniffed the ground. Finally, he started to dig through the snow until he found a metal hatch hidden under it.

"Looks like the lead was true after all," Logan muttered, still unsure. Before they left, Xavier had warned them that the clue arrived via an anonymous message that he was unable to trace. "Be ready for this to be a trap," Wolverine reminded with a voice full of seriousness. The scents in the air didn't match any that he could think of. This didn't smell like the work of Magneto or Mystique. Carefully and quietly, Wolverine opened the hatch and took in the scents inside before starting down, signaling for the others to follow.

The group made their way underground with only a small light that illuminated the area immediately in front of them. They didn't want to use a light that was too bright so as to not attract attention in case someone saw it from afar in one of the many forks that the metal tunnel possessed. They weren't worried about getting lost though, as Logan's keen sense of smell could easily trace the path back and if they were in a particular hurry, Nightcrawler could teleport them to the surface.

The metal tunnel became more rustic with pieces of flooring, walls and ceiling missing, replaced by patches of ice. The metal continued becoming less until the group reached a chamber that was mostly made of ice. It was a spacious place, most likely situated under a mountain judging by the tall ceiling. Metal beams went along its walls and ceiling like a cage to prevent a cave in. The strange part was that there seemed to be no one there. However, appearances could be deceiving and the quietude didn't mean that the place was deserted.

Logan raised his hand in alert, then signaled for the group to take cover behind a pile of crates. There were many wooden crates of unknown contents in the chamber. With a deep quiet breath, Logan could perceive the scent of metal, but no traces of Magneto's scent, so he wouldn't jump to any conclusions.

Footsteps were finally heard as a group of five men entered the chamber from an adjacent snowy tunnel. The X-Men didn't recognize any of them as they quietly observed from their hiding place. The unknown men approached a tall device in the center of the chamber that was covered by a white cloth. The cloth was removed to reveal the unmistakable shape of a missile.

The weapon was rather large and an open panel on its side revealed complex writing in its interior. It looked like the missile was yet unfinished and Logan wasn't going to let them finish it. "Let's go," he alerted his companions, then leapt out of hiding with his claws out.

The rest of the X-Men followed Wolverine's lead. Gambit tried to throw a card at one the men, but his energy wouldn't flow into it. Confused and caught of guard, he couldn't warn Rogue on time.

Rogue charged forward. It felt bad to take off one of her gloves when it was so cold, but she needed to disable her opponent and get some useful memories out of him. He could hold the key to this mystery in his mind and Rogue wanted to know the answer. She tried to grab the man's face, as the rest of his body was covered to protect him from the cold. Rogue was certain that her hand had gripped his throat; she felt the cold skin of his upper neck and the roughness of a growing beard on his face. Yet she didn't feel anything other than what anyone would feel through tact. There was no rush of energy, no memories, no power.

"Cherie!" Gambit reacted to try to communicate that his power wasn't working. Wolverine had his claws out, but that didn't mean he was the only one who was affected. After all, Wolverine's power was more so physical, his claws, strong bones, mighty strength and endurance. But Remy's power was close to energy and so was Rogue's.

The man, much larger than her, grabbed Rogue by the wrist. Panic flashed in her eyes as he pulled her then lifted her by the shoulders as she helplessly tried to break free. The man threw her to the ground were she slid on the icy terrain and slipped towards the wall. The ground shook in an ill time earthquake and pieces of ice slipped through the skeleton of metal beams preventing the icy chamber from being buried, one loose portion of ice falling on Rogue's head. Gambit reached her at last after fighting another of the men out of the way, gathering strength from sheer adrenaline and worry.

Simultaneously, Kitty discovered the hard way that she was unable to phase out of her captor's hold. "Kitty!" Kurt focused on teleporting towards her. He didn't understand why she didn't just phase herself free, but it didn't look like she could. Instead of disappearing to reappear close enough to ambush Kitty's attacker, Nightcrawler remained in the same place. His unexpected inability to teleport held his attention long enough for another of the men to land a punch on his face, which sent him toppling back.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't I train you to fight better than this?" Wolverine growled. He had beaten three of the men until they were knocked out and was about to finish his forth opponent. His fist connected with the man's face in payback for what he did to Kurt.

"Our powers aren't working!" Remy carefully sat Rogue with her back against the wall, frowning at how much blood stuck to his glove when he touched the side of her head. The last enemy standing ran towards him, but Remy stood quickly and took out his anger on him until the man fell unconscious.

Wolverine retracted his claws and pushed them out again as if to test them. "Whatever it is, it looks like it only affects certain kinds of power." His eyes landed on rogue as he hurried to her. "She's hurt," he glared at Remy. "You should have watched her back better." It wasn't that Logan was truly reproachful, but rather, he needed to voice his frustration and concern in some way.

Remy frowned, "I know," he glared over at the men on the ground.

Logan examined the wound on Rogue's head with a serious look. "We're retreating. I'll take you to the X-Jet, then you four will stay there and I'll finish the mission on my own." His tone told them that there was no room for argument. Albeit there were protests in the back of their minds, the more important matter was to tend to Rogue's injury, so no one voiced any disagreements to Logan's decision for the time being.

With shout of alert, more people, about thirty of them, men and women, rushed into the icy chamber. Some had looks in their faces that more so befitted intellectuals and scientists rather than those accustomed to physical labor, exploration and combat. But none the less, experienced and inexperienced fighters, they all looked ready to fight. Angry shouts and insulting remarks were thrown at the mutants, which made Logan think that perhaps the strange occurrences were related to some kind of anti-mutant movement. Yet there was no time to theorize about who could be behind it. "Run!" Logan nearly pushed the group back into the tunnel from where they came. Getting them to safety would have to be the top priority.

Kitty and Kurt were running ahead in the darkness, while Remy was behind them carrying the unconscious Rogue in his arms. Logan lagged behind to fight off their pursuers. At least not all the enemies could come at them at once after the tunnels narrowed, but Wolverine's nose told him that there were more people in the tunnels that connected further ahead.

The crunch of snow beneath their boots turned to the clangs of metal with their hurried footsteps. Nightcrawler yelped in surprise as he almost ran into someone ahead. The flashlight carried by the enemy revealed four others behind him. "Not this way," Kurt turned a corner, he didn't know where he was going, but there was no time to think about that now. He could only pray that he didn't run into a dead end and accidentally lead the others to it as well.

"Which way?" Kitty called out, not that she actually expected Kurt to know. The only one who could have a clue was Logan and he had his hands full at the moment protecting the rest of the group. Hand to hand combat was something they could do, but it would be too much to try to fight in such close quarters, in the darkness and against such large numbers without the aid of their mutant abilities. Plus they had to take Rogue to safety as quickly as possible.

"I don't know! This way, I think!" Upon hearing Kurt's voice, Remy noticed that it sounded off with an echo. Kitty replied with something and her voice became even more distant. That's when Gambit realized he had taken a wrong turn. There was too much noise, too many angry shouts, too many sets of shuffling feet and it was too dark to guide himself by anything other than sound.

None the less, Gambit kept running, thinking only of getting Rogue to safety. She was still unconscious in his arms and that worried him. Finally, the steps and voices became distant and Remy slowed down. Holding Rogue protectively against him with one arm, he reached for the small light he had put away in his coat. He let out a breath when he confirmed that they were indeed alone. At least they lost their pursers in the underground maze, but they had also been separated from the other X-Men.

Remy saw the entrance to a storage room of sorts. There were blankets, canned food and other such things there. He thought that maybe there could also be first aid supplies, then Rogue wouldn't have to wait until they got back to the X-Jet. Gambit went into the storage room and hid behind a row of crates. He set Rogue down gently with her back resting against the wall and quietly searched through the supplies. Fortunately, he found a first aid kit, which he immediately put to use, cleaning and bandaging Rogue's head as best he could.

Remy looked at Rogue's still face. "Would some energy help you recover, cherie?" He didn't expect an answer; nor did he receive one, she was still out cold. He pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss, but his energy was not absorbed.

xoxox xox xoxox

Meanwhile, in a different tunnel... "Light! I see light!" Kurt ran faster through the upward slope that led to an open hole towards the ground above. He jumped up to the surface with great agility and extended his hand to Kitty as she followed. He reached out again to help Remy get Rogue up to the surface, but a strange man grabbed his wrist, though he had to let go when Kitty's foot connected with his face. The man lost his balance and toppled down the slippery metal slope where Wolverine punched his lights out and continued through another tunnel.

The rest of the pursuers went after the lone mutant, assuming his companions were ahead and not caring to look up the sloping tunnel. "That was not Remy..." Kurt stated in realization. Kitty bit her lip in worry. She too had thought that the steady rhythm of footsteps behind her and Kurt belonged to Remy, but if he wasn't following them, then were was he and Rogue?

To be Continued

Yay, an action chapter! :D And with a cliffhanger to boot. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Revolution

Chapter 15: Sky Lights

"It looks like Mr. Logan is leading them away," Kitty concluded. Surely, Wolverine must have noticed their scent in that direction, as his powers didn't seem to be affected by whatever was interfering with the others. "Let's wait a little longer before we go back down there."

Kurt gave her a look of disbelief. "We just got out and you want to go back in there? Shouldn't we be calling for reinforcements?" He took out his communicator as he suggested the idea. Unfortunately, there was nothing but static to be sent or received. "Something's jamming the signal."

"Okay, I think it's been like long enough..." Kitty started down the tunnel again. "C'mon, we need to find Rogue, Remy and the device, then meet up with Mr. Logan."

Kurt followed Kitty down the tunnel with disbelief mixed with fascination. She wouldn't stop at reuniting with the others; she wanted to do something about what was interfering with their powers too. Albeit finding it would be hard if they didn't know what the device looked like or even its range. It's not like they had been testing their powers every few steps when they were on their way. Plus actually destroying such a thing might be difficult without their powers. Actually, if another group ambushed them, surviving might be more difficult.

It looked like most of the forces were concentrating on chasing Wolverine, thus Kitty and Kurt didn't run into anyone. However, they didn't really know where they were going either. Coincidentally, they ended up in the same chamber from before, in the middle of which there was the missile. "This isn't what we were looking for, but we might as well get rid of it too." Kitty approached it, if only she had her powers, she could easily reach beyond the metal covers and rip off the cables and finer circuitry from inside.

"Careful not to set it off," Kurt warned when he saw Kitty go for the control panel on the missile's side.

Kitty froze as doubt invaded her mind. "Maybe we should let Mr. Logan like check this out and make sure it won't explode before we try to do anything with it." She stepped back from the missile. "Where could Rogue and Remy be?" She looked around the chamber not really expecting to find anything, but something caught her eye above. "What's that?"

Kurt looked up. There was a strange device sticking out from the icy ceiling of the chamber. They couldn't see it when they first arrived, so they reasoned the recent earthquake must have loosened the snow and ice around it enough to uncover it. "That," Kurt mused, " is very suspicious."

"Do you think that's the machine affecting our powers?" Kitty theorized hopefully.

"Could be," Kurt also hoped that it was. It would certainly make things a lot easier if they could get that thing out of the way. With great agility, Kurt climbed on to one of the metal beams that formed a cage around the chamber. He held on to another beam that went across the cavern's ceiling and approached the strange machine. He looked down at Kitty, "step back."

Kitty moved out of the way from under Kurt in case more ice rocks or the whole machine fell. She watched from a safe position as Kurt dug around the machine with bits of ice and snow falling. Finally, he could see some kind of screen with numbers, most likely something that was operated by remote control. He checked further until he was able to move a panel next to it and uncovered a small control board. He didn't know what each number stood for, but his first guess was to set them to zero. He messed with the controls until he managed to do so and tried to teleport, but nothing happened. He kept poking at the controls until the machine shut down and still nothing happened. Finally he climbed down. "It's off now, but I still can't teleport."

Kitty touched the solid wall next to her. "My abilities aren't working either. I guess maybe that machine wasn't what's blocking our powers, but what is it then?"

"No idea," Kurt shrugged. "Maybe it's a shield of sorts, like a cloaking device or something." The machine Kurt deactivated had been a shield alright, but not a cloaking device. Unknown to Kitty and Kurt, it served a very important purpose and they had done exactly what they had been entrapped into doing. Somewhere far away a countdown began...

Footsteps were heard as someone approached from another tunnel. Kitty and Kurt hurried to hide and hold the element of surprise in their favor in case they had to fight. However, the one that had entered the icy cavern was Logan. "You two can come out of there now," he greeted, as he had been following their scents. Kitty and Kurt came out of hiding glad to see Logan was alright. "For non-mutants they put up a fight, but it's nothing I couldn't handle. I did pick up an interesting piece of information," he revealed. "It sounded like some of them were pretty angry at Magneto and others mentioned Mystique. I tried to get more out of them, but they refused to cooperate saying mutants were the cause of this and only non-mutants," or 'real humans' as the man had said, "could solve this."

"This?" Kurt and Kitty asked in unison.

Wolverine shook his head. "There's some kind of trouble going on. There's something dangerous out there that they don't want to talk about. Magneto and Mystique must know something. If I had to take a guess, I would think that they're competing to obtain whatever is at the center of all this."

"Does that mean that..." Nightcrawler shifted uncomfortably. He was suddenly shy and unsure, almost embarrassed to ask. "Could she be..."

"Mystique? Alive?" Logan finished for him with a huff. "I always thought it was suspicious that the pieces of stone vanished. Maybe she is alive; it wouldn't make much sense for them to give so much thought and anger to a dead woman." Kurt held a small smile, though he quickly suppressed it. His mother was alive, but she was up to no good. Wolverine looked at the missile, deciding not to further speak of the subject for the time being. They could discuss things in detail when he knew everyone was safe.

Before he could follow the scent of Remy and Rogue to their location, Logan had something to take care of. He extended his claws and sliced through the missile's cover and circuitry until it was in pieces. Kurt and Kitty gasped in open mouthed shock. So much for letting Logan check out the missile to make sure it didn't blow up! Well at least it had not exploded and it had been successfully destroyed... "Let's hurry and regroup," Wolverine led the way.

xoxox xox xoxox

Meanwhile, Remy and Rogue were still hiding in the storage room. Remy knew it would be difficult to fight and protect the unconscious Rogue at the same time, it was too risky. But waiting there for someone, preferably someone from the X-Men, to find them was getting on his nerves. Should he risk going out of hiding and hope he could lead Rogue to safety before the enemy finds him? Should he stay and wait longer? How were the others doing? He sat on the floor with Rogue on his lap.

"I'm really getting impatient, cherie..." Her head rested on his shoulder and with a slight shift of his weight to get more comfortable, her head slipped slightly, her forehead brushing his chin. Then he felt it, there was that slightly stinging sensation that came before his energy was drained, but only slightly as the contact had been brief. "Your power is back?" Perhaps his power was back too, but he didn't want to test it in such close quarters. First things first, he kissed Rogue and allowed her to absorb his energy onto herself. He was exhausted afterward, but it looked like it worked.

Rogue slowly opened her eyes and tried to make sense of her surroundings. The last thing she remembered she had been fighting, but her powers wouldn't respond, then there was pain. She saw herself falling, she saw a dark tunnel, then she realized that those images weren't hers. She had been unconscious and Remy had seen those things. He gave her his energy hoping that the jolt of vitality would help her recover enough to regain consciousness. "Remy..." She looked at him and he grinned. "Thanks," she blushed slightly.

"You're welcome, cherie," he was exhausted, but relieved. Now they just had to regroup with the others and get out of there.

The sound of footsteps set them on the alert, but they relaxed when they saw who it was. Finally, Rogue and Remy had been reunited with Kurt, Kitty and Logan. The five set out to make their way out of the area. "We'll move the X-Jet close and I'll have another look around to collect clues. Maybe I'll find some files or something to take back to show Charles." Where there was technology and engineering, there were computers. There might be important clues to be found if he could find them and collect their hard drives to be studied in detail at the institute.

xoxox xox xoxox

The five X-Men made it back to the X-Jet, where Logan insisted that Rogue took the rest of the mission off even if they were all curious about what was going on and all too willing to accompany Wolverine in his next expedition. Seeing that Remy looked like most of his energy had been zapped out of him, Logan connected the dots and concluded he had given that energy to Rogue. "You're staying too," he ordered. Before Kitty and Kurt could protest, Logan silenced them with a firm, "guard the X-Jet."

The humans down at the tunnels were not dangerous for someone as strong as Wolverine. Though some were armed, they could hardly aim in the darkness anyway. Logan was pretty sure he had knocked out most of the people there and if a few were left, he could handle them. Yet he didn't want to risk there being another device that could block mutant powers down there. Peculiarly, the timing in which their powers were restored was aligned with the destruction of the missile.

The X-Jet took off towards the area in the snowy fields where the entrance to the hideout had been found. But before the flying vessel could get close, a golden light as bright as the sun in the middle of a summer day made them close their eyes and shield their faces. The beam of light struck the ground, leaving nothing but water where there had been ice and snow. Steam rose from the area and the X-Jet's alarms went off full force, warning the crew that the vessel was rapidly over heating. Logan turned around as fast as he could and put some distance between the disaster zone and the X-Jet.

The engines protested, but Logan knew he couldn't land. The snow was shifting, the mountains were covered in avalanches and the whole area was a mess. If they landed now, they would be swallowed by the snow, but it was too hot and one of the engines caught on fire. The X-Men felt hazy, they held on to their seats as they struggled to shed their coats before they suffocated and passed out from the heat, without being tossed around the jet. The other engine caught on fire as the vessel continued to demand an emergency landing that Wolverine knew would be suicide to attempt. They had to get as far as possible from the land that had been so oddly and extremely disturbed by the inexplicable light from the sky.

"I'm taking us down as close to the ground as possible!" Logan yelled over the commotion of the multiple alarms going off on the X-Jet. He knew that trying to teleport from such a great height was dangerous because of the accumulated momentum, but Kurt's teleportation was their only choice now. "Then you'll teleport us to the ground and forward again as fast as you can go without spilling anyone's brain out."

Everyone gathered around Kurt, who teleported with Wolverine's signal. The X-Men were saved at the last second from the force of the crash. The continuous teleportation eventually got them to semi solid ground, where the group could finally take a breath, but then it was cold in that area and they knew they would soon miss their coats. They were dizzy from the continuous teleportation and it was obvious that they shared a collective headache, but at that moment, they were just thankful to be alive.

To be Continued

About the teleportation, I remember Kurt explaining something like that in an episode. I enjoy reading people's theories about what's going on in the story. What are your theories about this chapter? I will tell you this, it's not aliens.


	16. Chapter 16

Revolution

Chapter 16: Walking On Eggshells

While Logan and his team were in Alaska; at New York, Xavier had been conducting research. There had been an alarmingly high number of earthquakes reported through the world along with extreme heat spells and other inexplicable phenomenon. He had recently met with a representative from Shield who had gone to inquire about Lance. Avalanche had refused to speak with anyone and instead settled for yelling at Tabitha who hung around the other side of his newly assigned room's door pestering him about his fear of earthquakes.

As for Tabitha's own fear, it was gone. Just as whoever was out to brainwash Remy had treated him as an abandoned experiment, the same applied to Tabitha. It was as if a conclusion had been reached that brainwashing, or at least trying to brainwash, mutants was more trouble than it was worth. Yet Lance's fear was still present and he didn't want to talk about it, no matter how many times Tabitha assured him that it would go away if he faced it, just as it had happened to her.

Xavier passed by down the hall, which caught Tabitha's attention. She stopped pestering Lance for a moment before meeting his disapproving gaze. "You shouldn't be moving around so soon."

"Oh, relax; I'm still wrapped up like a mummy." She tugged on the collar of her pajamas to show the hem of her 'bandage body suit' as she called it. "I'm not going to fall apart and look," she pointed at the door. "I'm following the no explosions indoors rule!"

"I see that you are," Xavier decided to at least credit her for that. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Lance."

"He doesn't want to talk to anyone," Tabitha frowned. To prove her point, she called out after knocking on the door, "hey Lance! The professor wants to talk to you!"

An exasperated groan of "go away," was the only reply.

"See?" Tabitha breathed.

Given that Lance had been exposed to Tabitha's insistence for so long, Xavier knew that he must be in a bad mood, he certainly sounded like it. Thus the professor decided to wait before trying to talk to him. He couldn't wait too long though, it would be up to Lance to help the earth release its pressure in a series of minor earthquakes to prevent the eventual occurrence of a major damaging tremor.

After Xavier was gone, Tabitha resumed her conversation with Lance, if you could call it a conversation given the fact that there was a closed door between them. "Where do you think all the elevators are?"

There was a moment of silence before Lance gave in and replied, "I don't know, where are they?"

Tabitha chuckled, "I'm asking you."

"I thought it was a stupid joke," Lance answered.

Tabitha was glad that he was at least still willing to talk to her. She knew what it was like to have an irrational fear and felt more identified than she would ever guess she could. Plus she had overheard about the problems with the planet's pressure. She didn't get all the details, but she knew enough. "No really, where are they? Xavier gets around so quickly. One second he's in one place, the next he's three floors up."

"I suppose there would be plenty of secret passages around here," Lance played along, hoping that the subject would stay away from his abilities.

"Want to explore them?" Tabitha asked sweetly and cheerfully.

"No," Lance answered flatly.

"Aw, c'mon!" She insisted, but got no reply. Finally, Tabitha sat on the floor with her back against the door and made random conversation, still receiving no answer.

A few more minutes passed and the door was suddenly opened. Tabitha, who was leaning on it, fell backwards and her back collided with Lance's legs. He leaned over her as she threw her head back to look up at an upside-down version of him. "Why do you keep talking to me? There's the part about what you overheard, but you don't usually run around playing the hero."

"Neither do you, but this is a necessity, and besides..." Tabitha got to her feat. She didn't like how her body was still sore and had to admit, in the privacy of her mind, that she still needed time to recover. "I know what it's like," her cheerful expression turned understanding. "What happened to me... I don't wish it on anyone. That's why I want to help you overcome it."

"By pestering me?" Lance frowned. He had at least dropped his denial when it was made clear that everyone understood that the fear was not really his.

"Maybe if I pester you enough you'll try to knock me off balance," she smiled teasingly.

Lance rolled his eyes, "I don't need an earthquake for that. Let's not forget you're banned from using explosives."

Tabitha stuck out her tongue, "don't push your luck; rules are made to be broken."

Lance smiled, for a moment, truly amused, "we agree on that much at least."

xoxox xox xoxox

After the strange light came from the sky in Alaska, reports about it quickly flooded the media all across the world, and people feared a repetition of the event. At least the affected area was not populated as far as the public knew, but all the people from the anti-mutant group had perished and taken their knowledge to their icy graves. The Maximoff siblings were at the Brotherhood house watching the news on TV. "What do you think that was?"

"I don't know... but we need a new TV," Pietro commented at seemingly random. Noting the curious look his sister was giving him, he made a motion of disregard. "It's nothing, just those blue codes that keep popping up, must be interference or something." Going back to the more imperative subject, he became lost in thought about what that light could be. He wondered if his father knew.

"What codes?" Wanda asked curiously. "I didn't see anything."

"They blink really fast," Pietro realized that he was probably the only one in the whole house that had been seeing those strange codes, although now only he and Wanda were left there at the moment.

"I guess I must have missed them," Wanda concluded. Sometimes it helped to talk about trivial matters when one's mind was overloaded by the incomprehensible.

Changing the subject, at least from Wanda's perspective, Pietro suggested, "why don't you go visit the institute now? They must be a little better by now."

Wanda nodded, it's not like she had anything else to do and she did want to see how everyone was doing. "Are you coming with me?" There was something in the way he had suggested the idea that hinted that he wasn't.

"Later," Pietro confirmed her suspicions. "You go on ahead," he smiled as if to reassure her, but it was obviously fake.

The Scarlet Witch frowned as she turned down the TV's volume and crossed her arms, shifting her body on the couch to face her brother next to her. "You're hiding something."

Quicksilver sighed in defeat. He had gotten used to living with his sister and recognized that look in her eyes. She was stubborn, but also concerned. She saw through him and he knew that she wasn't going to drop the subject any time soon. "I was thinking that maybe our father might know something."

"Really?" Wanda's look held no anger, only curiosity. "But how would we contact him?"

Pietro didn't say anything, but he knew that Wanda's eyes read everything in his face. She would get this out of him, she was already on the trail. "I can contact him," he confessed.

Upset confusion overtook Wanda's features. She was angry, puzzled and hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" She furrowed her brow and spoke in an accusatory tone. "Do you know how much I've been wanting to talk to him? For crying out loud, Pietro, you can't be childish enough to want to hog his attention! I know I was always daddy's princess when we were little, but-"

"Stop," the word came out harsher than Pietro meant for it to sound. Magneto had not exactly been the world's greatest dad to him either, but he had a certain level of respect for him. None the less, the more time he spent living with Wanda, the Wanda that was in control, the Wanda that wasn't a scared child or an enraged young woman, the Wanda that was there deep inside the whole time, the more he regretted what was done to her. But he couldn't break her deception; he couldn't hurt her like that. "He asked me to keep it a secret... you know that what he does isn't always legal," or rather most of the time it's not legal.

"Oh..." Wanda's anger faded as she reached her own conclusions. "He was trying to protect me... and so were you. But you don't need to shelter me."

Pietro nodded with a slight bitterness in his eyes, "I know... Listen, just let me try to talk to him first, okay? I'll let him know that you want to talk to him. Go visit everyone at the institute and stay there, I'll drop by later," if Magneto allowed him. Pietro didn't know what was going on but he definitely classified it as 'something big' after what he saw in the news and Magneto told him not to try to contact him unless it was for something big. Otherwise Quicksilver was to wait until Magneto contacted him.

xoxox xox xoxox

Away from prying eyes and ears, Pietro entered an old warehouse that served one of many temporary hideouts. At first glance, the location looked like a regular place to store cargo, but after hanging around for a few minutes among crates of unknown, and most likely unimportant, cargo, a large wooden box slid aside to reveal a secret passage, at the entrance to which stood Magneto. Stepping over to his father, Pietro noticed that the apparently wooden box had metal plating on the inside. "Come in," Magneto spoke and Pietro stepped closer. Once the young man was in the platform, the box's lid slipped back on and the metal platform beneath their feet moved down, commanded by magneto.

The underground area was nothing flashy, just a small empty room with metal plating all around. It would take a lot of strength and most likely a lot of noise to get through to the lower level, unless one was able to command metal as only Magneto was known to do. The father and son reached a secondary basement level much more spacious than the one above.

Various machines, some finished and others incomplete, were stored all around. There were weapons, vehicles and devices so strange that Pietro couldn't guess what they were for, but they looked like they came out of a science fiction movie. The light bounced off the metal all round, keeping the room extra bright and making anyone who knew about Magneto's power feel surrounded, which was the truth.

Magneto motioned towards a small table littered with blueprints. He rolled up one of them out of the way and offered Pietro some of the coffee he had been drinking. "Not that you need any caffeine in your system." The comment from his father as Pietro poured himself a cup reminded him about how he was forbidden from drinking coffee when he was younger. Magneto try to regulate his sugar consumption too, because the boy didn't need to be any more hyper, but it was impossible to try to keep such a fast moving child from obtaining and consuming all the sweets he wanted.

"So..." Pietro began after taking a sip of coffee. He paused and made a displeased gesture, searching for milk, or sugar, or cream, or anything. Magneto liked strong coffee, but Quicksilver didn't like it so dark and bitter. He pushed the cup away after finding nothing to make the drink more tolerable. "I take you haven't been here looking at blueprints and drinking," 'terrible' he mentally added, "coffee, have you?"

"Actually," Magneto sorted through the blueprints, looking for a specific one. "I have." He extended the blueprints on the table with a warning look that seemed to scream, 'spill coffee on this and I'll kill you.' "Do you know what this is?"

Pietro looked at the blueprints before him. All the blue prints on the table were related to the same thing, but this specific one depicted the outer appearance of the main feature. The word 'Revolution' was printed in bold capital letters on top of the large sheet of paper. Examining the picture, Pietro could only identify it as, "a satellite?"

"Yes," Magneto confirmed. "Or at least it started out as a satellite... a very advanced satellite weapon code-named Revolution. But the original blueprints were never completed. They were stolen by an anti-mutant group and modified; this is one of the later versions."

"Then there's a satellite weapon out there being controlled by anti-mutants?" Pietro was alarmed to hear this. He knew the situation was critical, but he didn't realize that mutants were the target. Generally, madness was easier to deal with when the mastermind was trying to take over the world as a whole, rather than concentrating all efforts on a specific group.

"Not exactly," Magneto voiced. "We mutants are not the primary target anymore, but a prominent one none the less."

Pietro tried to push his mind to absorb the shocking new information. "Then who is in control of the satellite?"

To be Continued

About the elevators, there's an episode where Xavier says something about challenges and looks at some stairs, it made me wonder how he got up there in the first place.

So now you know what the title of this story stands for... enjoy the cliffhanger. :P


	17. Chapter 17

Revolution

Chapter 17: Program

The suspense grew, as Quicksilver listened to Magneto's explanation. "The anti-mutant group built the satellite. I allowed it, looking to let them complete my work and take it from them. But they lost control over the core programming and the satellite launched itself into orbit. Its cloaking device makes it impossible to locate and even if it could be tracked, it moves very quickly and has a vast defense system. As for the one who is in control... no one is. It wasn't so bad before it activated, but Mystique managed to steal a space pod from a smaller Shield facility and made her way to the satellite. She apparently never returned, but her visit must have triggered something, because now the core programming is on the attack."

Magneto continued, "I don't think Mystique is in control of the satellite; she's either a prisoner or dead. If any sentient mind was in control, Revolution's actions would be much more effective. You see, the core programming is defective and the AI doesn't always make logical choices. It can follow a plan and suddenly abandon it when the procedures don't go as expected, it's not very good at coming up with counter measures and it doesn't always know who it should be targeting. But in some instances, everything clicks into place and the program actually executes as it should... such as with what happened in Alaska."

Pietro stared at his father in disbelief. He swallowed his shock and finally found his voice, "you're telling me that there's a doom's day weapon of mass destruction in orbit and it's being controlled by a faulty unpredictable computer?"

"And if it manages to debug its systems we'll be in big trouble," Magneto confirmed.

"Can't we just throw a virus or anti virus or something at it?" Pietro suggested, though he knew it couldn't be that simple.

"We would just be feeding the program and who knows what might happen if that thing integrated a virus or anti-virus into itself. Far from shutting it, down it might make it a more dangerous opponent," Magneto warned. "Short circuiting it would also be extremely difficult as it can discharge the energy back towards the planet and I'll likely get killed before I get close enough to dent the metal. Plus a new level of its master defense system would activate in the case of physical damage, so messing with the armor would be counterproductive. As it stands, the only way to shut it down is to reach the master computer and unplug it, so to speak."

"Wow..." It was a short, but very fitting expression. "What's the plan?"

"None," Magneto's reply took Pietro by surprise, which plainly showed in his expression. The older Maximoff elaborated, "I haven't been able to come up with any plan that holds a decent success rate. For the time being I'll leave Shield and the X-Men to handle this."

"I don't think the X-Men know the full story," Quicksilver commented.

"Shield does," Magneto assured. "And if Charles wanted, he could get the story out of them. Frankly, I wouldn't mind if you pass certain bits of information along. There's no need to tell them the full story."

"An out of control satellite made by anti-mutants," Pietro recited, purposely leaving Magneto out of the story. "I'll give them the message and the warnings."

"Speaking of warnings, I don't recommend watching TV. Listening to the radio should still be safe enough. Don't go on the internet either," Magneto warned.

Pietro frowned, 'don't go on the internet?' He might as well be telling all the youths in the city to go jump off a cliff. "Can I at least text?"

"Yes, you can text," Magneto couldn't help it but to let out a breath of impatience, but enough with the blogs, the world doesn't need to know what you're going every minute of your life. Really now... 2:30pm leaving school. 2:31pm at home, having snack. 2:32pm watching TV, can't wait for summer vacation..." and by the time summer vacation arrived, Magneto had stopped exposing himself to the possible brainwashing threat carried by the visual digital media of the world.

"It's not like any of that is a secret anyway..." Pietro half-argued, half-stated. "Besides," a thought occurred to him. "I can see codes when I look at the TV, but they haven't taken over the internet yet."

"You can see them?" The detail caught magneto's attention. "What do those codes say?"

"A bunch of gibberish?" Pietro replied unsure.

Magneto looked exasperated. "Write it down, if you're fast enough to actually see them and don't have any inexplicable thoughts in your head, then you're most likely safe. Those codes affect the subconscious with hidden messages paired with radioactive waves. We can't escape the radioactive waves any more than we can leave the planet without Revolution blowing us up, but if we could only fight the program..."

"It's like brain hacking?" Pietro concluded, to which Magneto nodded. "Okay, I'll write down the codes that I see, even if I don't understand any of them, but they blink really fast, even for me. Slowing down the image won't work, will it?"

"No, because the codes are not part of the video image, but an outside transmission," Magneto voiced.

A moment of silence passed between them and before he was given a review of the instructions and sent on his way, Pietro brought up the subject of his sister. "About Wanda, she wants to talk to you." Seeing Magneto's suspicious expression Quicksilver added. "She's not angry, she just misses you." There was a hint of bitterness because he knew it was all due to trickery.

"Keep her away from the TV," Magneto commanded. "Her memories were replaced, but she might end up going back to how things were if the brainwashing breaks the seal in her mind. Her mind is too full of layers; too complex for the brainwashing, but it can still undo the changes and turn all her memories, real and fabricated, into a jumbled mess. She would be worse than before. The mental seal is strong, but it's best not to risk it."

Pietro nodded, "got it." He didn't insist on it any further because it was obvious that Magneto didn't want to see Wanda now.

xoxox xox xoxox

Pietro went to the institute as he said he would. He shared the carefully selected details he heard about from Magneto with Xavier, who decided to bend his personal rules and take a look into Quicksilver's mind. He learned as much as Pietro knew about the situation, confirming that his words had been truthful, safe for the omission of Magneto's part in the creation of Revolution. Warnings were passed around and the only one who watched TV was Pietro, who kept his eyes on it constantly, waiting to see some codes to take notes of. Xavier hoped that showing the codes to Forge might help.

The channel was suddenly changed from a race car show to a drama, as Wanda took a seat next to Pietro in front of the TV. "Hey, you're not supposed to be watching TV!"

"I'm not," Wanda leaned back on the couch at closed her eyes. "I'm only listening, so it's harmless."

"But I don't want to watch that," Pietro complained.

"If the code transmission comes, it'll be the same on every channel." Wanda reminded him of the theory that stood.

"I'm not going to sit here watching dramas all the time." Pietro had a stubborn look in his face that quickly changed to foreboding when he saw Wanda's expression.

Her eyes were still closed as she asked, "what did father say about me?"

"He can't see you now... He's busy with research," Pietro half-lied.

"I've been having nightmares," Wanda confessed, taking her brother by surprise. "I thought that if I talked to him I would be reassured. I guess I was being selfish, thinking of my own problems when there's so much going on."

"Nightmares?" Pietro questioned. His attention was not on the TV anymore, but on Wanda. He was supposed to be looking for codes, but he didn't like the current program and didn't feel like watching it.

"Not the inexplicable fear kind of thing," Wanda assured. "I don't think I'm being targeted for brainwashing. I'm alright as long as I'm awake, but the nightmares are so real, yet so blurry. It's terrible; I'm in a dark lonely place, trapped. I keep calling for our father, but he doesn't come, he left me there and you just watched on. Then I see... I see..." She saw herself hating them, hurting them, killing them... "I don't want to see myself hurting those I care about, even in dreams." Her eyes were still closed, but a few tears escaped her.

Pietro wasn't sure how to react, "for how long has this been happening?"

"Since the start of summer," Wanda revealed. "I didn't want to bother you, so I never told you. I'm not a little girl; I shouldn't be frightened by nightmares. I don't trust Xavier or Jean enough to let them go into my head to try to calm me, so I thought talking would be enough."

What was he supposed to say to that? She was happier with the false memories; it was torture for her to think of the reality that she still thought was an illusion. "I'm sorry," Pietro voiced sincerely. "You may not understand this, but believe me, I'm telling you this because I think it's best, maybe not right, but best." Wanda didn't understand what Pietro was saying. How could something that wasn't right be the best? "Forget those bad images and focus on the nicer pictures, you'll be happier that way."

Wanda nodded, "I'll try." Anyone would think that Pietro was only stating the obvious, but the feeling of a deep hidden meaning clung to his every word.

xoxox xox xoxox

"I really miss the cold," Kurt confessed as he and Kitty hung around one of the institute's study rooms. The place was full of book shelves, but that was not what brought them to the location. They only wanted someplace quiet to talk without interruptions.

"I kind of like miss it too," Kitty agreed. "I'm still in shock about what happened and about all the things Magneto told Pietro about the satellite. I know Magneto can't be completely trusted, but if he wants us to like stop Revolution because it's a danger to him too, then this time he's probably telling the truth, right?"

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I think it's in his best interest to tell the truth this time."

There was still a detail that bothered Kurt and Kitty knew what it was. "You're worried about Mystique, aren't you?"

"She was alive," Kurt stated, as if trying to make it more believable to himself. "But she could be dead by now."

"Or captured," Kitty reminded, though she in truth didn't think it was too likely. How long could a person last as a prisoner of a crazy satellite program? Would the program even want to take prisoners? Yet Mystique was strong and just when they thought she was gone forever, she somehow managed to return and surprise them. "We shouldn't reach conclusions," for better or worse, "until we know for sure." Yet it wouldn't do Kurt any good to get his hopes up for nothing. "Rescuing her," she admitted, "would be like..."

"Next to impossible," Kurt finished. "It's okay; you can say it, it's better to be honest about the situation. That's not the biggest problem though, Revolution is."

Kitty nodded, "and we'll conquer it just like we have faced every other problem." She smiled, trying to remain optimistic. She didn't know how they could solve this, but it wasn't the first time the X-Men had found themselves in a seemingly hopeless situation and come out of it. "We'll get trough this like..." she blushed slightly, "together."

"Right," Kurt smiled. He might not have everything he ever wanted in life, but as long as he had Kitty, he felt that he had everything he could ever need. "Together..." The world was in danger, another apocalypse was imminent and it felt like something out of a movie, but Kurt still managed to find a small moment of peace in Kitty's eyes as he drew her closer.

They fitted comfortably in each other's arms, eyes slowly closing, faces losing distance until their lips met again. The affectionate moment was blissful, but short, as suddenly the entire structure of the institute vibrated with a force different from that of an earthquake and alarms went off following the echoing sounds of distant explosions. Kitty, Kurt and the others rushed to meet up and find out what was happening. They hurried to the strategy room where they might find Xavier and the other instructors.

To be Continued

Secrets are being revealed, but there is still more to be discovered!


	18. Chapter 18

Revolution

Chapter 18: Mind Control

The commotion had been big and worrisome. All those present at the institute gathered in the strategy room as they waited for Xavier to return from consulting Cerebro and the secure information network. They were shocked by the revelation that came: the missiles were from shield. They were meant for the satellite, armed with special technology to penetrate its defenses, or at least that's what they thought. The missiles had been deflected and thrown back at the planet, but rather than returning to the place from whence they came, they were given random targets, some more serious than others. Shield assured that they would take care of their miscalculation, but it seemed very likely that they would work with the X-Men now.

After the atmosphere calmed down, Pietro continued his search for codes with more attentiveness regardless of what kind of TV show was playing. He managed to write down enough to get Forge started on deciphering them. Other than that there was little else that could be done by most, except Lance. The tremor of the missiles was enough to alarm anyone, but the distant echo of an explosion and the slight difference in the shaking that someone with Avalanche's power could clearly perceive, were enough to tell him that it wasn't an earthquake. Even of it was a sign of danger, other than a sense of alertness there was no fear, no irrational panic, nothing beyond what was normal.

After feeling a slight earthquake most were on edge thinking it was a sign of a coming retaliation from Revolution, but they realized after taking a look outside that it was actually Lance. His reaction to the shaking that he knew was not due to an earthquake further assured him that the fear he felt was in no way his own. The certainty of that and the way the situation had continued to develop made him want to master his powers again. Xavier couldn't free him; he had been told that, Lance had to free himself.

The earthquakes had only been slight so far, as Lance took things step by step. Tabitha went out, even if she had been told to stay indoors and rest. "Yeah, Lance! Shake it up!" She cheered.

Lance lost his focus and stopped. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

"Shouldn't the ground still be shaking?" She countered with a grin. Lance responded with a small earthquake, but Tabitha was not impressed. "You can do better than that!" Lance tried a slightly bigger earthquake. It filled him with discomfort, but Tabitha's challenging gaze was steady on him and made him want to go on. Finally, he cut loose and focused on Tabitha's confident and amused look, letting his power flow until she couldn't help it but to cheer.

A few more moments passed until finally, Ororo interjected. "I'm glad for your progress, but I think this area has released enough pressure."

The event was enough to cheer up Lance, who was glad to be back in control of his abilities. He glanced towards the institute where he knew Kitty was with Kurt, but he minded a lot less than he thought he would. Suddenly, Tabitha was in front of him, grinning with a plot in her eyes. "Party time?"

It wasn't the proper time for a party really, but it's not like they could do much anyway. Revolution was in orbit, unreachable and unpredictable, no matter what they did, so why not? "Sounds fun," he smiled back.

xoxox xox xoxox

That night, music played all over the institution and by the time the instructors put a stop to Lance and Tabitha's mischief, the other students were already joining in. A chorus of disappointed "aww..." and pouting faces invaded the room.

Logan let out a sound quite similar to a wolf growl and waited a few seconds. Kitty's eyes gave off the illusion of being larger as she made an effort to convince Logan. "Fine..." Logan turned the music back on and cheers followed.

There were snacks and dancing in an atmosphere of carefree cheer that Xavier decided to allow to calm the feeling of impending doom that hung in the air with the knowledge about the truth of Revolution. Predictably, Todd spent the whole time after Wanda. Though she wasn't up for dancing, she was glad that he was well enough to get around and hung out with him during the little improvised party. Kitty spent the whole time with Kurt, and Rogue with Remy.

Tabitha was supposed to be resting and more so was Todd, but at least he was sitting still near Wanda, unlike Tabitha, who was moving to the beat of the music while she scanned the room for a potential dance partner. "Who wants to dance?" She cheerfully called out.

Evan pointed to Pietro, who actually had the nerve to point to Logan, needless to say, he was feeling brave. Tabitha grinned in a challenging way, but Logan was quick to remedy his situation, not with a look of intimidation that he could have easily done, or by retreating, but rather by surprisingly offering Ororo a dance. During the pause that followed the unexpected action, which was accepted and well received because everyone needs to relax every now and then, Pietro and Evan pushed Lance forward. Tabitha waited for his reaction until he decided to rise to the challenge.

"Thanks for the dance," Tabitha said with a wink after the song was over. She gave Lance a quick kiss on the cheek, as if inviting him to chase after her if he wanted more, and he thought he just might. Unfortunately, the party was suddenly interrupted when the alarms went off.

The music was shut off and everyone stood still. The alarm didn't last long, but it was enough to catch everyone's attention. Xavier soon addressed the crowd, going straight to the point, as there was no time to waste. "There is a group of people heading this way and they appear to be forming a riot." It was thanks to an alert from the Morlocks that Xavier had heard about it before they got there. "I wanted you all to be aware of the situation. I will try to calm them." After his announcement, Xavier exited the institute's main building and headed to the front gate with Logan, Ororo and Hank.

Several of the students tried to follow them outside, but Logan's stern "stay inside," made them remain behind.

xoxox xox xoxox

The angry mob met Xavier, Ororo, Logan and Hank in front of the closed gates of the institute. "Death to the X-Men and death to Shield!" They raged in detached voices like zombies.

"It doesn't look like they'll listen to reason," Logan stated.

"I must try..." Xavier focused and tried to reach their minds, but he got a strong headache in return. He pulled away from the mental link with a pained expression that made his companions look at him with concern. "This is strange... I think they're being controlled."

"That explains why Lance and the others could break free from the brainwashing with relative ease," Ororo realized. "Revolution took a new target."

The humans were trying to climb over the gates and attack, but they were not to blame for their forced unconscious actions, they were hostages. "We can't hurt them," Hank considered their options, which weren't many.

"And we can't let them hurt themselves," Xavier added.

The sound of helicopter blades was heard overhead as a chopper from Shield approached. Forge was riding on it along with a Shield agent who was piloting the vessel. Forge aimed a peculiar device shaped like a projector at the crowd of humans. The light shone over them and they fell over pained and dazed, but they didn't stay down for too long. Filled with confusion, they wondered where they were, and after some regained their senses enough to recognize their surroundings, they started questioning why they were there.

Xavier took that as his cue. If people were left in their current state, they could blame the institute for this unexplained event. That would definitely have a negative effect on the X-Men's reputation and perhaps it would also reflect on the reputation of mutants in general. Using his psychic abilities now that the minds of the human group were released, he calmed them, placed logical excuses into their heads and sent them on their way home with memories of a walk around the city after a party with friends.

The helicopter landed and the students remaining inside the institute couldn't hold back their curiosity any longer. Scott, Jean, Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Kurt, Lance, Tabitha, Wanda, Todd, Pietro, Evan and the others rushed out and surrounded the helicopter with curiosity and excitement. Forge exited the vessel with the odd machine he had used on the humans on hand. "Looks like I made it just in time."

"What was that?" Xavier asked, tired, but very eager to hear the explanation as they all were.

"I've been working with Shield's scientists to help them complete this project. The codes Quicksilver wrote down were very helpful in making things move a lot faster," Forge explained. "This," he lifted the machine, "is only a temporary measure however. This machine can free the brain from Revolution's control, but if Revolution keeps insisting, eventually, the brain will become immune to this remedy. These people and many others could become mindless puppets forever if that happens. They won't have any thoughts of will of their own, so it'll be basically the same as dying. Shield is working on a more permanent immunity serum, but your assistance will be needed..."

xoxox xox xoxox

After Forge's surprise arrival and the early end of the institute's party, the group returned inside to listen to what Forge had to say concerning the development of a serum to protect people's brains from being overtaken by Revolution. Humans, he explained, were much easier to target than mutants, so they wouldn't be able to present the resistance that mutants in different stages of the brainwashing had put up. There was a peculiar mutant known to be a potion maker, who could modify chemical elements down to the molecular level as long as they were mixed with water.

That particular mutant also had a vast knowledge of medicine and the brain and was said to be able to create psychic powers in a bottle, such as truth serums, memory erasing potions and even medicine that could grant temporary psychic powers or immunity to them. However, the mutant who was believed could create a defense for the minds of innocent people had a falling out with Shield years ago and was not likely to cooperate with them. Nonetheless, if they X-Men were to explain the perils of the situation, perhaps cooperation could be achieved. Interestingly, the mutant's current place of residence was Germany, quite close to the area where Kurt used to live...

xoxox xox xoxox

The trip from the United States to Germany was a blur for Kurt. He was very excited about the possibility of seeing his parents and so was Kitty. She had tried to study up on some German during the trip, though she was not very fluent and sometimes said some pretty funny things due to a mix up of words. After the pair finally arrived, they were greeted at the airport by Kurt's adoptive parents and a long trip to their peaceful countryside home began. They talked a lot on the way, mostly in German, Kitty had tried to say that she and Kurt were dating, which was taken with shocked, happy yet hurtful looks by Kurt's parents. Kitty didn't really understand the mixed emotions.

Kurt was hastily explaining something, but his father cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder and saying something that rung of acceptance. His mother soon followed with tears of apparent joy, or excitement or some strong emotion, while she spoke words that sounded like she was explaining how she would make everything alright as only a mother could. The whole time Kurt was stuttering and stumbling over his words, with his face turning red under his blue fur, tinting his face purple.

Whatever that was about, it couldn't be too bad, because Kurt's mother soon pulled Kitty into a bear hug while his father his father spoke kindly as if welcoming her into their family. Perhaps, Kitty assumed, Kurt's parents had been initially upset because he had not told them he had a girlfriend and might have felt left out, but they seemed to be genuinely happy for him in the end. Needless to say, Kitty was completely oblivious to the misunderstanding she had caused.

To be Continued

Kitty, Kitty... what have you done?


	19. Chapter 19

Revolution

Chapter 19: Relatively True

It was already night time when they got to Kurt's parents house. Kitty was only able to catch a few words of what they were saying, something about rest and something about talking in the morning. There was something about a party, something about family, something about friends and it was all spoken with such excitement. Kitty could only conclude that they were planning to celebrate Kurt's visit, though he was there on business, so they couldn't hang around for too long, but maybe they could take a short break after they talked to the potion maker. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning they would get on it, but for the time being, they would rest.

The luggage was set aside and Kitty looked around the room she and Kurt were currently in. His parents had said a few words of good night and closed the door on their way out, leaving them alone there. Kurt looked like he had something to say, but his parents kept speaking in reassuring tones with smiles upon their faces and wouldn't let him get a word in. There was something about being happy for him, something about not needing to excuse himself and something about love. "Is this your room?" Kitty curiously inquired, taking in every detail of it.

"Yes..." Kurt replied, the purple tint still present on his face. "Um... Kitty..."

Kitty wasn't sure why he was so uneasy. The way his parents acted, and more so Kurt's reactions, made her wonder what that was about. "What were your parents saying before? I couldn't catch anything beyond a few words and it wasn't enough to piece together a message."

"Well..." Kurt shifted somewhat embarrassed. "They were talking about a wedding at the church..."

"Oh?" Kitty smiled. "You have a relative or friend who is getting married? I don't think I packed anything proper to wear at a wedding, but maybe we can still find nice clothes. We should get up early and talk to Potion," as the mutant was most often called, "then once the mission is done we can like focus on the festivities for a little while. I hope everything goes well and Potion helps us. By the way, like where should I sleep?"

A small moment of silence passed until Kurt finally explained. "Actually, they were planning our wedding... Because they think we're already legally married, so they want to have a ceremony for us too and that's also why they roomed us together." Kitty's jaw dropped and she was unable to produce any words, so Kurt continued filling in the silence. "You told them you were my wife and they were upset about missing the ceremony. When I tried to tell them there was no ceremony, they just assumed that we had only been married legally. I tried to explain, but they just kept telling me it was okay and that they would arrange everything so we could have a," he quoted, "beautiful wedding ceremony surrounded by friends and family."

When Kitty finally recovered the ability to speak all that she could say was, "wow," as her face turned red.

"I guess I should go downstairs and explain..." Kurt offered unsure.

"Well, it's kind of like late... how about we talk to them in the morning." She glanced around the room. "I guess I could still stay here, I mean it's like when we fell asleep on the couch at the institute. There's nothing wrong with it if it's like that, right?"

Though Kurt was still blushing from the whole misunderstanding, he agreed, "yeah, I guess you're right."

xoxox xox xoxox

When the morning did come, Kitty and Kurt woke to the sounds of many voices downstairs. When they went to see what that was about, they were greeted with many congratulations and well wishes. Kurt's parents knew he and his wife were busy with X-Men official missions, though they imagined them to be busier than they actually were. Thus they decided to take all of the wedding planning into their own hands. Everything was set to take place on that very night. Kurt and Kitty were speechless, even more so when they saw Logan approaching them along with Ororo. With the excuse of discussing official business, Storm and Wolverine took Kitty and Kurt outside away from the euphoria that was barely contained inside the house.

"Alright you two, time for an explanation." Logan demanded once they were far enough from the house not to be heard. Kurt and Kitty, who still couldn't believe how out of proportion the whole misunderstanding had gotten, could only shifted unsure and stare at their feet. How could they even begin to explain this? "Listen," Logan continued with disapproval heavy in his voice. "I don't care if you two want to get married, I think you're a bit young for that, but maybe I'm just old fashioned. If you want to get married, then get married. But couldn't you wait until this whole thing with Revolution was done and over with? We sent you out on a mission, not an elopement."

Kurt's face turned completely purple as his red blush mixed with his blue fur. "But nothing happened..." he stammered.

"I don't care if nothing happened, or something happened, or what happened, the point is that now's not the time for this," Logan scolded. "I'm disappointed, I thought I could trust you two more then this and if you couldn't handle focusing on the mission instead of on a secret elopement, then maybe you really are too young to be married." Not even Kitty's sad kitten eyes were enough to soften Logan's tone... at least not immediately. A long silence passed, during which Kitty and Kurt continued to stare at their feet not daring to breathe a word. Finally, Logan spoke once more, "I'll be taking care of the negotiations and I'll try to make it back on time to attend the wedding ceremony tonight," he turned to leave.

"What?" Kurt and Kitty exclaimed simultaneously, as they, for the first time during the whole conversation, lifting their gazes from the ground.

Ororo shook her head hopelessly. "That's not the kind of speech I had in mind," she admitted.

Logan shrugged, "I do think they're too young and I disapprove of the timing, but I have nothing against the union itself."

"Well, I don't want to separate them either, but," Ororo turned from looking at Logan to face Kitty and Kurt. "I doubt they're ready for marriage."

Before Kurt or Kitty could say anything, Hank, wearing an image inducer just in case, approached with Xavier. "I'm listening," the professor stated simply.

"Um... well..." Kitty shifted uncomfortably, unable to explain. "It was kind of my fault..." She made a long pause. "Could you just... you know, like get it?" She pointed at her head.

Xavier nodded, "if you don't mind." Having been given permission to look into Kitty's thoughts for the explanation that she was unable to voice, the professor finally understood. "I see... So it was all an innocent misunderstanding after all, one that was clearly blown out of proportions. But the longer you wait to clear things up, the harder it will be."

Kurt frowned, his expression saddening at the thought. "My parents and our friends will be so disappointed if we tell them we're not really married." Another long pause followed, "but it's not like we can... be married... right?"

Kitty felt that all eyes were on her as her face turned scarlet. "Why not?" She froze, surprised at her own words. "We could like tell them that there's like too much going on and that we appreciate their efforts, but too many of our friends would be unable to attend the ceremony if we have it now. We could tell them we'll have it after we finish some business that we're taking care of."

The question hung in the air as to how they would handle that afterwards. "Right, and we can call this an engagement party, or a late engagement party from their point of view." Kurt joked, trying to get back into a light mood, even if such a choice of actions could only make things more mixed up.

"Right..." Kitty agreed.

Not fully informed about what was going on, Hank nodded his approval. "Have a nice long engagement, until you're truly ready. Then we'll all be there to congratulate you on your wedding day."

xoxox xox xoxox

With the misunderstanding solved, sort of, negotiations were conducted with Potion by Logan and Ororo. Potion was a grandmotherly old lady who looked quite normal and didn't give off any indications of actually being a mutant. Her hair was white and her eyes a gentle blue. Her house was filled with handmade crafts, cushions and stuffed animals. She had the tendency to refer to those younger than her, which meant the large majority of people as she was a hundred and twenty, by terms of endearment such as 'dear.' Though when wanting to emphasize a point or express disagreement, she would use words such as 'missy' or 'boy.'

"Sit straight, boy," she told Logan while he tried to balance himself among the overload of cushions and stuffed animals that occupied the couch where he and Ororo were offered a seat. "Have some cookies and my special tea, oh, no no, I won't take no for an answer, it's good for you and it taste like sugar," in fact too sweet in Logan's opinion. "The fate of the world, I don't care if the fate of the galaxy is at stake, missy," she had replied when Ororo tried to explain why her cooperation was so important.

"So you're just going to let Shield handle things and get all the credit?" Logan baited, knowing that she didn't like the organization very much.

"Oh boy, you certainly know how to rile people, don't you? Listen here boy, I intend to let them go over their heads and once they've drowned, then I'll do something about it," the old woman stubbornly declared. "Liars the bunch of them, greater good my foot, you don't trick people even if it is to save the world and you don't go back on your word regardless of how the situation changes." Though she didn't speak of the specifics, it was clear she was very strict, completely inflexible in fact, with honesty and promises, with absolutely no room for exceptions, not even for the fate of the planet.

"What about the innocent people?" Ororo insisted.

"You can't save every innocent in the world," Potion spoke with a definitive tone. "Now, now, let's end this argument here, I must prepare to attend a wedding turned engagement party tonight. Although my understanding is that they are already legally married. Here I thought engagements came first then the documents and the ceremony almost at the same time, but no, I guess you young dears are doing things differently now."

"Could you perhaps be talking about Kurt Wagner?" Ororo inquired.

"Oh my stars, yes dear!" Potion clapped her bony hands together. She paused and glanced at the shifting Logan, "sit up straight boy," then continued to speak to Ororo. "A good boy that Kurt is, young as he might be, I'm sure the dear makes a great husband. I can't wait to meet his darling wife. I hear they're both with you guys," meaning the X-Men. "But I'm sure they don't participate on those none sense Shield joint ventures, oh no, it's the X-Men only for that darling boy and his sweet wife."

Logan and Ororo exchanged looks with plotting in their eyes. Deceiving as their plan was, they were willing to bend the truth for the sake of saving the world. "That's just it," Logan interjected. "We can't compete with Shield without your assistance."

"That's right, they have their technology, but what antidote do we have?" Ororo added. "They'll outshine us."

Potion huffed, "no they won't! Break free and work alone, outshine them!" She paused, realizing what she was walking into. "I'll entrust my potion of protection against mind control only to Kurt, such an honest boy he is. I've known him since he was little, always a dear sweet boy. Do send him over and tell him to bring his wife! Her name was, I had been told... Katherine Pryde, yes? Honestly, I haven't had the time to research her, but I'm sure she's trustworthy and has no past with Shield if Kurt chose her. Unlike you, boy," she huffed at Logan with disapproval, adding in an exasperated tone, "and for Heaven's sake, sit up straight!"

"I would if I didn't have to share my seat with a zoo." Logan growled, referring to the many stuffed animals around him.

Ororo cleared her throat and decided that it was time to exchange goodbyes. She assured that they would send Kurt and Kitty over... and they would make sure the proper marriage documentations were in place too, because Potion was stubborn enough not help them if she was deceived, even if it was by accident.

That was how Kurt and Kitty ended up signing up for a legal marriage for the sake of saving the world, though honestly, even if the twist shocked them, their so called sacrifice didn't really seem to bother them.

To be Continued

Some twist, huh? XD


	20. Chapter 20

Revolution

Chapter 20: Wild Encounter

Potion had met with Kurt and Kitty, who played along with the husband and wife routine. Their shy glances and blushing faces might have made the routine suspicious for most, as they gave a 'new couple' rather than a 'married couple' impression. Yet for Potion it was good because it gave them a touch of sweet innocence that she was fond of. Thus the potion maker agreed to help out after Kurt and Kitty both assured that they had nothing to do with Shield. They felt bad about lying, but how were they supposed to save the world otherwise?

However, Potion needed a few ingredients to mix the vital remedy. Coincidentally, one of those ingredients was a type of flower found in the land near by. While the other X-Men got started on the scavenger hunt for the other ingredients, Kitty and Kurt hunted for the semi-rare fiery colored flower among the violet and blue ones that were all over the grassy field's vastness.

"All of this makes it feel like unreal, doesn't it?" Kitty's voice spoke softly. She and Kurt were alone in an endless field of green with drops of blue and violet, still searching for the elusive red-orange dot.

Truth be told, after putting up a show for Potion and in part for everyone, everything felt like it was play pretend. It felt like they were still just dating and really they were. But they had played along with a lot, accepted even more and signed very real marriage documents. "I guess we could have a long engagement..." Kurt suggested with a blush.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "I like don't mind, marrying you I mean. I was afraid you'd be angry at me for the misunderstanding."

"Angry? No way," Kurt assured. "I never thought I'd be married so early, but I'm happy to be married to you."

The wind blew, making petals dance around them and giving their sweet moment an amazing atmosphere as they kissed. Then suddenly, a red-orange petal landed on Kitty's nose making her sneeze. "The flower!" They both exclaimed simultaneously as they try to see where it had come from. They spotted a few in a small patch of fiery colors. At least this part of the mission was easy, but they had a feeling that finding the rest of the ingredients wouldn't be this simple.

xoxox xox xoxox

When Kurt and Kitty had gone to see Potion and deliver the fire colored flower, she greeted them with the same joy she had when she saw them off after their earlier visit. It was almost evening by then and Potion was getting ready to attend the engagement party. She received the flower and put it in water to work on later. "I commend you on your courage in seeking truthfulness at least in some aspects," she told Kurt. "For that I'll forgive your temporary," she emphasized the word, "alliance to Shield."

Then they realized it, she knew, Potion knew everything. She wasn't tricked for a second, she just wanted to see how far they would go for the sake of turning a lie into the truth and apparently this was enough.

The party that evening was a calm celebration with many friends and relatives from Kurt's childhood and his time as a circus performer during his earlier teen years before he joined the X-Men. Overall it was a pleasant activity filled with a joyous and affectionate atmosphere.

xoxox xox xoxox

Later, Hank, Remy and Rogue had traveled to Brazil to find a rare mushroom that only grew in certain areas of the Amazon jungle, which Potion needed to concoct the protection serum. The weather at the rain forest was very humid and not at all easy to deal with, but the trio of X-Men endured it. "I can't complain about the signal since Forge linked our cellphones to the institute's amplifier." Rogue commented as she ducked under a low hanging branch. "I can say with all certainty that I wish I had been there." She held up the phone with a picture from Kitty and Kurt's engagement party.

"At least you can go to their wedding." Remy chuckled, he had already heard the full story behind the marriage.

"As much as we all want to be elsewhere," though no one would believe that from Hank who seemed to be enjoying the hike. He had left Germany as soon as he got the mission to find the mushroom and had been basically in the air since then. He picked up Rogue and Remy at New York and they immediately left for Brazil. "Let's focus on the mission."

Before the conversation could further progress, Hank stopped and signaled for silence. Rogue and Remy froze and waited. Hank's face was serious, his expression focused. "There are many of them and they're all circling in on us." The other two wanted to ask many of what, but not even Beast seemed to know exactly what they were.

The group was surrounded by many beast-like creatures with wolf features and human shaped bodies covered in gray, black and brown fur. "No sudden movements..." Hank cautioned. They remained frozen before the beasts that vastly outnumbered them, until one of them, which was covered in black fur and was taller than the others howled loudly. Interpreting it as a signal to attack, Hank called out, "run!" Immediately the three X-Men began a mad dash through the rain forest.

"I could start some fireworks you know!" Remy offered.

"No!" Hank strongly disagreed with the idea. "Your power isn't safe for the forest!" This was supposed to be a scavenger hunt of sorts, not a war.

Suddenly, the beasts stopped running and Hank looked back in puzzlement. The beasts motioned to a large tree and opened a passage behind a camouflaged sliding door. There was another door behind it made of metal. It was open, with a damaged keypad next to it that looked like it had been ripped apart by claws.

Hank looked analytical. They had all ran so fast that they didn't even have time to think what the beasts were. "I think they're mutants... And the place where they were changed was here." The beasts couldn't speak, but they communicated through expressions and signals. "I think they know who we are, possibly from watching a TV report or reading the newspaper. We have to help them."

This wasn't what they came for, but they might as well help out. The mutant beasts were lucky to have run into the group. However, they were not fortunate enough to elude their pursuers for long. A robot about ten feet tall, controlled by a pilot inside it, arrived, shooting cutting lasers at them.

"Everyone inside," Hank didn't know what kind of place waited beyond the hidden entrance, but they couldn't wait out there until they were turn to pieces. Rogue and Remy jumped in and the beasts reluctantly followed. They had just escaped from that place, but it couldn't be helped, the robot was too large to follow them, so they had to go in.

Strangely, the underground laboratory was unguarded and the automatic defense system had been destroyed. The leader of the beasts lead the X-Men to a control room where he communicated by typing on the keyboard. "Please help us..." he explained that the lab was founded as a Shield research center, but that had been a lie. The scientists that thought they were working for shield were actually working for an anti-mutant group.

"I see, so you were tricked and changed into mutants in hopes of ruining Shield's reputation." Hank reviewed. Suddenly the robot returned, having taken another route to get to them. It began to shoot cutting lasers. Seeing the X-Men as their hope, the beasts protected them. The robot's cutting lasers injured them badly with blood and severed limbs flying.

"Since we're indoors I won't have to worry about the forest now!" Remy threw a flaming card at the robot, but it bounced off a shield of light and exploded without damaging it. "Looks like I still have other things to worry about."

"This is a losing fight; we need to come up with a strategy!" Hank ripped off a metal panel covering a vent on the wall. "For now let's retreat!" In went Rogue, Remy, Hank and the surviving beasts.

They hurried through the vents, listening to the echo of the robot's movements. Finally, they stopped and saw the robot passing below. They saw a box glowing blue on the back of its silver body. Remy readied a card and dropped it. The shield of light activated around the robot but there was a hole in it through which the card entered and exploded against the blue glowing box. It was made that way on purpose to absorb energy. The power from the card was absorbed and the robot became stronger. It started shooting cutting lasers again, making the group in the vents crawl away for their lives as fast as they could.

Once they got away, they got out of the vents and went into a laboratory with many broken glass capsules large enough to hold humans. "I think I can overload it..." Remy suggested.

Hank agreed, "that's our only possibility right now." He looked at the injured beasts now fewer in number. "I want you all to hang back and stay safe. You're not used to your mutant forms yet and can't move fast enough to dodge the lasers. I will provide a distraction and you two," he addressed Rogue and Remy will overload the enemy robot."

"No problem," Remy assured. " You still have my power, cherie?"

"I'm ready!" Rogue declared.

"Here's a recharge, just in case," Remy gave Rogue a kiss. It was quick, but she was caught completely off guard.

Suddenly, the far wall of the laboratory was torn down by the same silver robot from before. The X-Men reacted quickly, putting their plan into action. Hank provided a distraction while Rogue and Remy threw cards after Remy gave her a deck to use. Explosions filled the lab with equipment being blown to pieces as it got caught in the battle. The blue box on the robot's back glowed brighter each time, but the X-Men knew that the enemy was getting desperate to use up all the extra energy before it caused an overload.

Suddenly, the robot's weaponry stopped responding and the pilot was alarmed. Yet there was nothing that could be done as electricity surrounded the machine. The armored vessel was covered in more power than it could handle, until it finally exploded. The X-Men and the beasts ducked for cover, but they were still caught in the blast. The beasts, who wished for nothing more than to recover their human forms and be free of this nightmare, protected the X-Men at the cost of their own lives.

When the smoke cleared out, the survivors were few, but Rogue, Remy and Hank were among them, along with a few of the beasts. Miraculously, the inner armor of the robot prevented the pilot from being blown to pieces, though his injuries were still mortal and there was no way he could be saved with all the blood he was losing so fast. He was a young man of around seventeen, who was the son of one of the scientists who perished earlier on the project. His eyes were unfocused at first, but soon regained some life, "trap..." he stuttered, "beasts... trap..." Then he died.

It sounded like the robot's pilot, the last remaining human of the laboratory's victims, was trying to warn the X-Men of something. The look in his eyes, the way he appeared to be so regretful... "That young man must have been being controlled. Could this all be related to Revolution?" Hank theorized.

Then disaster struck again as the beasts howled in pain and held their heads. They became wild and the last few survivors torn each other apart, much to the X-Men's horror. They tried to stop them but they were pushed away with fresh cuts. Rogue tried to drain their energy to knock them out and stop them from killing each other. It was a desperate move done without time to think of the consequences. She was pushed back, thrown against a wall and then she heard it.

While Hank tried helplessly to save the last two remaining beasts that were once human, Remy hurried to Rogue. He was speaking, but it was not his voice that she heard. There was something else, something loud and infuriating. Her vision blurred, the sound was even louder, as if it was inside her head, it was maddening.

To be Continued

There's trouble all around...


	21. Chapter 21

Revolution

Chapter 21: Breaking Barriers

Later, at the institute. A loud roar echoed from the cage that held a reddish brown human shaped wolf. Remy approached the cage and the creature reached out through the bars to claw at him. He moved back and his hand absentmindedly touched the bandages that went over his chest. In the end all the beasts perished and the X-Men were left feeling as if they walked right into a trap. As for the beast that still lived, she was not of their original group. The proper mushroom was found and sent to potion, but the small step forward had consequences that made it feel like a step back.

Rogue had gone on a rampage that left Remy and Hank injured. It was all too convenient. The anti-mutant groups hiding in Alaska and Brazil, the disasters that followed the encounters with them. Revolution was not a perfect strategist, but sometimes its plans worked. This might have been one of those plans. The remnants of the anti-mutant organization were eliminated and the X-Men were targeted. Revolution wanted them all gone.

"You'll change back," Remy assured, though the beast that was once Rogue only growled in response.

xoxox xox xoxox

Outside, wind flowed around Ororo following her every command. Rain fell and there was even snow, lightning once again answer to her calls and Storm felt invigorated. Yet she was also very worried. The fact that her powers were responding to her again was not as reassuring as it should have been. It could, and most likely did, mean that Revolution was saving its energy for something else that didn't include monopolizing the weather, but could be far worse for all they knew.

Reports of assaults in New York were heard of more often and Forge delivered more of the machines that could temporarily free people from the mind control to try to prevent them from hurting each other. Because of that constant danger, there always needed to be someone out on patrol ready to address those problems and the X-Men wanted to have someone working along with Shield. Today it was Evan's turn, it did help that the Morlocks trusted him most out of the X-Men.

Ororo, Kurt and Kitty boarded the new X-Jet and headed for Africa, where they hoped to find some rare herbs to add to Potion's serum. Kurt and Kitty had just arrived from Germany and were very tired, but they continued on with the next mission, knowing that everyone was working hard too.

xoxox xox xoxox

After a flight through witch Kitty and Kurt slept the whole time, while Ororo slept for most of it, the three of them landed at Africa. Without wasting any time, they headed out to the shores of the Congo river and began searching for the herbs they needed. The task was surprisingly easy and they had the herbs quickly. They thought that for once things would flow smoothly all the way, but it couldn't be that easy.

Lightning crashed with the echoing of thunder as Ororo was enveloped in light. The aftershock sent Kurt and Kitty backward several feet. The electric light was gone just as fast as it came and Ororo was left unconscious. Alarmed, Kurt and Kitty rushed to her and checked her vitals. The sky was clear with no signs of a storm. Kitty and Kurt quickly carried Ororo to the X-Jet and took off in a distressed rush.

xoxox xox xoxox

Later in New York, Kitty and Kurt had rushed back to the institute fearing all the way that lightning might strike down the X Jet. Ororo was taken to the infirmary and treated, but she did not have any real physical wounds. Xavier tried to look into her mind, but that only made him end up in pain. "Something is trying to restructure her mind." The professor concluded with worry. Evan and Logan were there with Xavier and the unconscious Ororo, the professor didn't want to be too crowded so he could focus better, but they insisted on staying. "This is more intense and faster than the past brainwashing methods used. We might have to..."

There was a tense silence during which all eyes remained on Xavier. "What can we do?" Evan asked urgently.

"Her brain waves are very active, she's fighting. I have an idea about how we can help her, but it's too soon to say if it'll work. I'll get things ready right away." Noting the impatient look on Evan's face and the look of poorly concealed irritation on Logan's features, Xavier assured. "Ororo is strong; her mind will not be easily overtaken."

xoxox xox xoxox

The institute was quieter without Lance and Tabitha, her random improvised parties and his unexpected earthquakes at all hours of the night whenever Tabitha bugged him about shaking it up. He had gone to Japan to release some of the planet's tension on that side of the world and Tabitha insisted on tagging along.

Meanwhile, at New York, Ororo, who was still unconscious was wearing a helmet with lights around it. Cables came out of it left and right connecting to helmets worn by Xavier and Jean on either side. A third cable connected Ororo's helmet to a peculiar machine with a screen displaying brain wave patterns.

The helmets worn by Xavier and Jean also had cables that connected with the machine as they sat left and right from Ororo's bed at the institute's infirmary. More cables went from helmets to the machine for Logan, Scott and Evan, who were lying in more of the infirmary beds giving into the dream-like state.

xoxox xox xoxox

Logan, Evan and Scott found themselves in a fog covered city with dark buildings that gave off the impression of closing in and falling on them. Only bits of the night sky could be seen between the skyscrapers with an ominous yellow moon with dark lines visible on its surface as if it was cracking, ready to fall apart. The more they looked at the scenery the more the moon and buildings looked like they would fall on them.

Logan tried to follow Ororo's scent, but he could not perceive it. He extended his claws and retracted them again, at least that was working. Scott shot a beam of laser to the sky and Evan pushed out his spikes then hid them again. Concealing their presence was not their concern because it was impossible anyway. Yet Revolution might not expect something like this and that would, with any luck, cause it to not take action, or at least take such a long time to figure out its possible course of action that the mission would be done by then.

"Split up and search," Logan commanded. "Don't risk being overtaken. If you feel the psychic lifeline coming loose call to Charles or Jean to get you out." The three of them ran in different directions.

Logan tried to focus and allow his instinct to guide him. He could see and hear acutely, but his sense of smell was gone within the dream world. He walked down the street for a while longer until he felt there was a building he should enter. It was shrouded in dark mist with creaking floors and walls that became narrower as he further explored the structure.

Going deeper in, Logan thought he heard something. He stopped in front of a door and reached for the doorknob, it was very cold. He turned the doorknob with a screeching sound. The room inside was filled with a sense of vertigo as the wall pulsated and closed in. The feeling of entrapment was strong in the air, even for someone who didn't have claustrophobia and Logan recalled that Ororo did. He quickened his pace through the gray walled tunnel following the faint sounds of breaths.

Fog invaded the tunnel that turned narrower as he went until he reached a dead end. The metal at the dead end was not entirely smooth, but rather held a few small openings no more than an inch in radius. "Ororo?"

There was a gasp and an unsure pause. "Logan?"

"I'll get you out, stand back as far as you can!" With his claws at the ready, Logan gave Ororo a moment to back away then slashed at the metal. Unfortunately, there were only sparks and scratches as a result of his efforts.

"Logan?" Ororo's voice was broken rather than panicked.

He expected her to be screaming in terror, then he thought about how coarse her voice sounded and realized she must have already done that until she could take no more. This was a world of nightmares, but her weary state of mind was showing on the projection of her dream self tired of being trapped, beyond panic into quiet resignation. "I'll get you out of there."

"Go... Go before you're trapped too. I can barely remember, I can barely think. Get out before it's too late for you." Ororo's voice was fading. She had suffered for too long, she was past her limit.

The already dim light darkened. "Don't give up!" Logan insisted. He clawed at the metal plate in the way again and again, drilling through the same area continuously until he managed to break a small opening. "Ororo..."

She looked through the opening, her eyes red from crying, expression half blank. "Save... yourself..."

"I'm not the one who's in danger here," Logan half growled and half comforted. "It's your mind that is about to be overtaken. I thought you were stronger than this!"

"Trapped..." she sobbed, " for so long..." she covered her face with her hands and she saw that her knuckles were bruised and bloody.

"Is that all?" He paused and waited for her to look at him through the opening in the metal again. He could guess what she was about to say. "Don't tell me I don't understand your fears because that's not the point here. Revolution attacks the mind, your mind, so you're the one who has to understand your own fears and overcome them. I'm here, I haven't abandoned you, but I can't save you."

"I'm sorry Logan," Ororo whispered in apology. "I can't, I tried but I can't. I know this isn't real, I know I'm sleeping, but I'm still trapped. I don't know if I'll be trapped forever or be crushed by the walls."

The panic in her voice rose, but Logan took it as a good sign, because it was worse if she was numb. "You're strong enough to break free."

There was silence and ragged breaths, then the opening on the metal wall closed up on its own. " Logan!"

"I'm still here," he answered.

"Don't leave, I don't want to be cut off from the world, don't leave!" Ororo called desperately.

"It's time to leave, time to wake up," he spoke seriously, "do it. I'm right next to you in the real world, follow me."

"Trapped... Trapped..." Ororo yelled and started hitting the walls again.

"Ororo!" Logan scolded sternly and the sounds from her side of the wall stopped. He spoke in a softer tone after he knew she was listening. "Take my word for it; even if it feels like an eternity, there is no entrapment that lasts forever."

Ororo took a deep breath and repeated those words. "No entrapment lasts forever..." She closed her eyes and imagined an open space. Images of a dark enclosed space invaded her mind, but she just kept thinking the same thing over and over. "No entrapment lasts for ever..." She pictured herself at the institute where everyone was waiting for her. She couldn't let them down, her nephew, her friends, and Logan...

When Ororo opened her eyes again, the metal wall was gone and she was standing in front of Logan. She hugged him before she even had time to register what she was doing and by the time she did he was already hugging her back. A loud crash came from outside and they hurried to look out the window. Scott and Evan came running down the street full of dark buildings, each doing combat with two shadowy monsters.

"Out to get revenge on your fears?" Logan encouraged. Ororo looked unsure, she knew what kind of feelings those creatures would give her if she went near them, they were her fears. That was how she ended up trapped in the first place, trying to get away from them. Sensing her worry, Logan gave her hand a small squeeze. "I'll back you up. I didn't come all the way here to save you just to leave you behind."

Ororo nodded, that was all the reassuring she needed. He was there for her and it made her feel better. No entrapment lasted forever, not even the entrapment of fear itself. "I need to do this," she finally decided. Then she leapt out the window flying toward the monsters, her eyes glowing with power. A fierce wind blew and a massive amount of lightning answered to Storm's calls. Everything was engulfed in flashes of light. Storm knew that her friends were waiting for her and Logan was there too. He had come for her and she wouldn't let him down. She would be brave and she would conquer her fears.

To be Continued

The end of the story is near! :o


	22. Chapter 22

Revolution

Chapter 22: Resolution

The rescue mission for Ororo had been a success, her powers were once again fully responsive although she was very tired, but that was only natural. Resting however, was not easy in such a restless environment. Rogue was still stuck as a beast and Xavier's only conclusion so far was that it would ware out in time. The stream of random variables that made up Revolution's buggy systems could go on the attack at any time. That is make more serious attacks than the random brainwashed people around that they still needed to keep an eye on.

Then there was the fact that the institute was not exactly known for its peace and quiet lately, even after Lance and Tabitha went off on their mission. "Wanda!" Pietro's voice echoed loudly as his ice-cream dripped down the sides of his face after his sister unexpectedly dumped it on him. He wasn't even sure what that was about and he was too upset about his sticky hair to refrain from demanding to know. " What's your problem?"

"Nothing..." Wanda crossed her arms, leaned back on the couch and silently declared that the conversation was over. Pietro's stare was steady on her until she finally caved and let out a frustrated breath. "Your bragging about taking notes that no one else can see was getting annoying. I guess I wish I was doing something useful too, instead of just making people uncomfortable." She looked back over her shoulder at where Scott and Jean stood.

"Actually," Jean clarified, we came because Pietro was yelling.

"Yeah, it's not your fault baby-cakes!" Todd, who constantly followed Wanda added. "Why don't you come with us on patrol to stop the semi-brainwashed people from killing each other?"

"You've been doing that?" Wanda asked with curiosity and a hint of disbelief.

"Yup!" Todd proudly declared.

"Really?" By then Pietro had zoomed out of the room, washed and dried his hair, and just like that he was back where he sat earlier, now in different clothes before anyone had the time to notice he was gone.

"There have been a lot of incidents in the city," Scott voiced.

"Then I'll go too," Wanda decided, though she was still a little unsure.

"We could use some extra backup," Jean encouraged.

"Then count me in," Wanda decided. Todd was overjoyed at the possibility of being in the same team as Wanda, and he would make sure that possibility turned to a reality.

xoxox xox xoxox

Rogue had been quiet lately, after her sessions with Professor Xavier. She seemed quiet enough to go outside and didn't appear to have intentions of attacking anyone. "Looks like you'll get better soon, cherie." Remy reached over to her as they walked across the institute's spacious yard.

Curiously and with a hint of recognition, Rogue reached for his hand, taking it in hers. She was wearing gloves, but suddenly, there was a jolt of energy. Remy stepped back instinctually and Rogue howled. She clawed her gloves off revealing sharp claws, but her face was starting to look more human and the fur that covered her body began to disappear.

"Cherie?" Remy's voice seemed to trigger Rogue's memories.

She paused, looking at him curiously until her whole body was back to normal. Her eyes regained their focus completely and she let herself fall down, taking slow deep breaths. "I felt lost... Everything was so confusing and I couldn't remember who I was."

One of his arms rested around her waist, the other combed through her hair, receiving a familiar draining sensation when his hand reached the side of her face. "It's okay now cherie." Rogue felt Remy's energy entering her and though the sensation of thoughts and feelings was pleasant, she tried to resist it so as to not drain him. She still did, but the intensity of her pull upon his energy was reduced. "You're controlling it..."

Rogue closed her eyes, resting her head on Remy's chest. "I've been trying to control it. I can't do it yet, but I'm trying..."

"You can do it, cherie, just take it easy, control will come to you." It was something that for a time Rogue stopped daring to hope for. Yet after her recent time with Remy, she wanted to be able to control her power more than ever. Somehow, though he had no real way of knowing, she felt that as long as she didn't give up, his words would someday come true, someday soon.

xoxox xox xoxox

Potion finally had all the ingredients she needed, but she wouldn't answer the calls from Xavier and he thought it might be best to send Kitty and Kurt to talk to her. They returned to her house, but the long flight didn't give them the results they wanted. The house was locked, so Kitty suggested going in and leaving a note. She phased through the door with Kurt and was horrified at the sight she found. Potion lay motionless sitting on the couch, her expression was blank as if she was trapped in a dream-less sleep, but she showed no signs of breathing and her skin was strangely gray.

They found a note next to the body in Potion's handwriting. "To who may find this: Revolution has come too close to taking over my mind. I have taken my life before Revolution steals it. The remedy is in a safe place. Goodbye and good luck. To Kurt and Kitty, I wish you a happy life together. -Potion"

The safe place Potion spoke of remained mystery until Kurt racked his brain and recalled that Potion had mentioned that she always felt safe in her garden. Sure enough, inside the hallow tree trunk that was in the garden among the many flowers there was a hidden supply of antidote.

xoxox xox xoxox

The antidote that Potion prepared was absorbed into a cloud controlled by Storm. The rain turned to a mist that was spread all over the city, freeing those who were under Revolution's control and building their resistance against being overtaken again. However, their acquired immunity wouldn't last forever and soon after this feat was accomplished, Storm's powers were blocked again and another heat wave, worse than before, began.

Xavier had a reunion with the X-Men and their allies who were still stationed in New York concerning their status and plans. Tabitha and Lance were still traveling around, which left Wolverine, Storm, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Remy, Evan, Hank, Wanda, Pietro, Todd and Xavier at the institute.

"I've come to the conclusion that Revolution uses the energy stored in the atmosphere to fire the beam it used in Alaska," Xavier informed the group. "It will take a few days, but the effect will be devastating if Revolution fires at this city. Given the recent activity in this area, though there is no way to know for sure, it is very likely that Revolution will attack this area as soon as it has enough energy to do so." Everyone had either witnessed the incident in Alaska or heard a detailed account of it, so they knew what a great danger they were up against.

"Revolution must be stopped now," Xavier continued. "Shield has prepared missiles with the antidote that will create a mist around the satellite, which will protect your minds from being overtaken. However, the mist will only last for half an hour in space. Revolution must be disabled by then. To accomplish that, space pods have been prepared for an infiltration. There are five available."

The quietude that reigned at the institute's living room while Xavier was sharing the information, turned into murmurs that escalated in volume. Finally, Remy's voice seemed to prevail with insistence. "I have to go. That thing took my memories."

"I'm going too," Rogue insisted.

An argument began about who should go, as after the first two were decided, everyone wanted to go. With their close involvement in the recent missions, Kurt and Kitty also wanted to go. After a bit of a debate, the final team was decided to be Wolverine, Rogue, Remy, Kurt and Kitty.

xoxox xox xoxox

Surrounded by a mist that neutralized Revolution's brain control power, the five space pods were launched connected wirelessly with a Cerebro-like structure that allowed Kitty to project her ability on all of them, thus hiding them from the radar. When they were close enough, it was Kurt's turn to use a similar technology to teleport the five passengers inside.

The mission so far was going smoothly. The pods they came in we're abandoned to serve as a distraction, which meant they couldn't count on them to get back to earth. That didn't really matter, as they had different plans anyway. Even Revolution was disabled, it would be too dangerous to leave it in the atmosphere for anyone to reach and copy its technology. Thus the X-Men planned to destroy the satellite and use its escape pods to return to earth. Pietro had gone off to find the blueprints of Revolution and, surprisingly, Magneto allowed him to take a copy without protest. The X-Men were thus familiarized with the satellite's structure.

The team led by Wolverine advanced down the metal corridors of the large space station satellite swiftly and with caution. Suddenly the alarms went off, even if there was no crew aside from the invaders to hear them. Revolution had destroyed the space pods and the distraction could only last so long. Laser guns emerged from the walls around them, shooting beams of energy that bounce off the metal walls making them even harder to dodge.

The X-Men rushed through the corridor, heading towards the main control room. Kurt tried to teleport the group to the end of the hall, but they were electrified with the attempt. Kitty phased them, saving them from the laser, though they were electrified again. It was painful, but not deadly. Even if they were sore, the five hurried down the hall. Wolverine sliced through a door, searching for an escape route, any path to get away from the lasers. The five stumbled into the room breathing heavily. It looked like energy based powers were being partially blocked.

"Revolution is buggy, but an attack doesn't get any more obvious than this." Wolverine spoke as soon as they were out of the range of danger, at least for the time being. "This thing doesn't know how to strategize too well because of the errors in the programming, but this is too straightforward. It should be blocking out your powers completely now that its noticed you."

They expected as much and the more energy oriented powers were part of the escape plan after their invasion was noticed. "What does that mean?" Rogue inquired.

"That either this thing's artificial intelligence is really buggy, or it's using its resources on something else," Wolverine concluded. He was hoping for the former, but knew they should be prepared for the latter. "Revolution needs to go through a simulated thought process and the gathering of energy before it makes a move," he recapped. "Remember what Charles said about how it gathers energy from the heat of the atmosphere."

Kurt, Kitty, Remy and Rogue looked at each other trying to come up with theories. Wolverine glanced around the small room where they were. There wasn't much there, just a small empty room with metal walls. He used his claws to slash at a metal panel in the wall; he cut some wiring, but received nothing but an electric shock in return. "I don't think any important wires will be here, but..." He pulled out another metal panel and another, until he saw a small monitor behind a hidden sliding panel. "Take a look at this."

Rogue looked into the small status monitor. It was black with a hint of a green blur that no normal person could read. However, Rogue had borrowed Quicksilver's ability and was able to read the text rapidly flashing through the screen. "AI debugging process 95%"

"Now we know where the system resources are going," Kurt voiced.

"And it's like very bad," Kitty worried.

"We can't let it finish," Remy ascertained.

"That's what we're here for," Wolverine headed back to the door. "We'll have to hurry to the main control room and shut it down." Though there would be lasers waiting in the hallway, they knew they had to hurry. There was no turning back now. "Don't lose your focus, do this like you would do a danger room exercise."

The five charged out, dodging the lasers and pushing their athletic abilities to the limit. The metal double doors at the end of the hallway closed, but Wolverine cut them open to the reveal a tube-like tunnel with a ladder. They were close to the main control chamber. They hurried up, away from the lasers and into a strange room. The chamber was dimly lit, with androids lining the walls locked inside glass capsules. They remained motionless even upon the presence of intruders. "It doesn't look like Revolution has enough system resources to send them against us," Kurt theorized optimistically, though he soon realized what that implied. "This thing is really focusing on the debugging."

"We're close to the center of the satellite structure," Wolverine announced. "There should be a room containing the main power source up ahead, then beyond that the control chamber."

"Almost there," Kitty whispered. They continued on, leaving the androids behind. It didn't look like they would activate and they had no time to waste.

The next room was a great contrast to the last. Like it, it had metal walls and a similar structure, but unlike it, it was very brightly lit with a large glass capsule in the middle. Kurt gasped as he rushed towards the glass and placed his hand on it. Inside there was something blue, a shapeless mass that shifted continuously, not retaining any defined form, yet he knew her. It was mystique. He gave Wolverine a pleading look. "Please, let's take her with us!"

Wolverine frowned, but knew there would be no telling Kurt otherwise. "Fine, if she's being used as a power source, freeing her would be helpful to the mission anyway."

Kurt got to work on opening the glass chamber immediately. Thankfully, the controls weren't complex, as no unauthorized personnel if the satellite had any personnel at all, would be expected to get that far anyway. The shapeless mass of blue flopped to the floor where it remained unable to take on a human-like form, yet it still pulsated with life. "She's probably just exhausted, right?" Kurt voiced hopefully. Someone handed him a bucket and he noticed the utility closet hidden behind a wall panel in the corner... of all the places to put something like that. He was even more surprised to see that the one handing him the bucket was Rogue.

"I'm not fond of her, but if you insist on bringing her along, I won't hold it against you." Rogue voiced in reply to Kurt's unspoken question.

"Thanks, Rogue," Kurt placed the shapeless blue creature into the bucket, it was like melted clay, but the pulsations it held were akin to a heartbeat.

Seconds passed and alarms suddenly blared louder than ever, making the X-Men's heads hurt from the noise. "Looks like Revolution didn't like losing its main power source!"

The androids from the next room were activated, as Revolution concluded that it was worth it slowing down the debugging process to recover its power source. The satellite was working on auxiliary power now. "Gambit, the plan!" Wolverine reminded.

Gambit held a card, he charged it with his power, but was electrocuted as he did. He still managed to charge it enough and threw it at one of the androids. "It'll still work." He hesitated for a moment and glanced at Rogue.

"Go ahead, we'll be fine!" Rogue insisted, taking a battle stance against one of the androids. They were human-shaped, about seven feet tall, made of silvery metal with glowing red lights in their eyes.

"I won't take long!" Remy hurried to the main control chamber ahead to put the plan into action. He was to use his ability to overload the satellite and create a chain reaction to blow it up. With the loss of power to Revolution, the limited block on energy based powers would be lifted and they would swiftly make their escape.

The main control room was just as brightly lit as the room with the power source. Remy began to charge the components, placing his hands over the keyboard and sending a series of explosions through the system. He still got electric shocks, but he was able to use his powers, he only had to withstand the pain. Through it all he felt something stir in his mind and his memories began to return to him. Finally, the alarms stopped as the system tried to save its resources in a desperate effort to restore its functionality. Remy returned to where the others were.

The androids had suddenly dropped motionless, as the satellite vibrated with one explosion leading to another. The lights went out and sparks flew all around. "Mission accomplished, let's get out of here!" Wolverine announced.

With nothing to obstruct their powers now, Kurt teleported the group without any electrocution to the escape pods. Unfortunately, the whole chamber was in flames and the escape space pods were unusable. "We're like in big trouble," Kitty gasped. How would they get out of this?

They tried to think of an escape route but couldn't come up with a possibility. They were in space, how could they make it back to Earth? Kurt couldn't teleport that far. "I have an idea!" Rogue suddenly thought of something that was a little crazy at best, but it was the only possibility that came to mind. She already had Quicksilver's power, but she would need more for this to work. "All of you, lend me your power, I'm going to need them all to make this work. Also, if we still have communication, call the institute and tell them to pick us up at that dimension Kurt teleports through."

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Keep us in that place. It may not b a safe place, but it's better than here!" Rogue replied urgently.

"A crazy plan, but we have no choice. I think there should be some space suits around here," Wolverine recalled.

"I'll get them!" Kurt hurried to find the suits and the five quickly put them on. They allowed Rogue to touch them and absorb their energy, then they were gone.

xoxox xox xoxox

The next thing Rogue knew, she and the others were floating through that strange dimension of brimstone, heat and ferocious beasts. It was supposed to be all in a split second, but Quicksilver's powers allowed her to view the events in detail. She saw the light of a portal up ahead. She grabbed hold of the others and pushed them past the pull of energy, releasing them from the teleportation's hold and effectively stranding them there. The others looked as if they were sleeping, since all of this was happening too fast for them to react. The beasts that inhabited that strange dimension were alerted to the presence of beings that did not belong there and were quick to attack, but with exploding cards and metal claws, Rogue fend them off.

xoxox xox xoxox

It felt like ages, though it was only a short time until another portal opened and beyond its light Rogue could see Xavier, Forge and many other familiar faces. She hurried through and finally arrived at the institute. Logan, Kurt, Kitty and Remy woke from their daze and examined their surroundings somewhat disoriented. "We made it, well done cherie," Remy congratulated the exhausted Rogue.

"It must have been hard keeping us all safe in that place," Kurt observed.

"It's not something I want to go through again any time soon," Rogue breathe.

"Thank you all for your great efforts," Xavier commended. "Revolution blew up in the atmosphere, that menace is finally gone."

xoxox xox xoxox

At the end of another great adventure, the X-Men returned to their lives, though there were certain things that had changed for them. Mystique was kept under observation at the institute, until one day, Kurt went to check on her and she was gone. He wasn't sure where she ran off to, but he knew she must have recovered enough by then and was somewhere out there.

Remy's memories had returned and he remained with the X-Men. Kurt and Kitty continue their engagement, letting everything happen at its own pace. The brotherhood went back to their house and Fred returned soon after. As much as he liked Texas, he had grown used to New York and missed living there with the brotherhood.

Meanwhile, in space... A damaged android floated among the metal wreckage of Revolution, which Shield was in the process of cleaning up. Its eyes flashed red as its metallic monotone declared, "debugging complete." Shield's shuttled took it and several other pieces of scrap metal into a large bin, then it returned to Earth...

End?

This story will be open as a round robin in the archives that allow it: Pirates Board Fiction, Freedom of Speech and Lunaescence. Everyone is welcome to post a continuation.


End file.
